<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unusual Activity by TheQuietLoser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468082">Unusual Activity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietLoser/pseuds/TheQuietLoser'>TheQuietLoser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Child Death, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Demons Made Them Do It, Developing Friendships, F/F, Families of Choice, Female Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kang Seulgi and Yoo Jeongyeon are best friends, Legends, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minatozaki Sana is the youngest, Mind Games, Misunderstood characters, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Self-Blame, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Strangers to Friends, Witchcraft, choi tzuyu is the oldest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietLoser/pseuds/TheQuietLoser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For her whole life, Jeongyeon lives in a small town named Lylac. 5 years ago, a small group of kids used magic to make their lives and others' lives better. When they were discovered, everyone in the town feared them. They wanted the kids (who they named "The Witches Club") dead or imprisoned. And soon, the kids were never seen again. Some people say they died in the woods. Others say they're still alive waiting for the right moment to attack.</p><p>5 years later, in 1999, Jeongyeon is saved by a group of girls. As soon as she meets them, she feels a strong connection to them. One that she can't explain but she knows she wants to explore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for clicking on this book. This was my first very story. It was originally written as a script but is now being rewritten as a novel in 2020. I do not own the characters of this story, this doesn't reflect how the life of Twice or any other members of any other groups or celebrities that may appear. This book is entirely my idea so if there's a book that happens to have this same idea, it's entirely coincidental.<br/> </p><p>Copyright © TheQuietLoser13| 2017-2018/ 2020-2021</p><p>All rights reserved. The book may not be reproduced, distributed, or used in any manner whatsoever without the written permission of the author except for the use of brief quotations in a book review. </p><p>This is entirely FICTION. As I mentioned, whoever is mentioned in this book is in no way connected to how they are in real life. </p><p> </p><p>I also used song names from my Spotify Liked Songs playlists for the titles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have a story to tell you about my town, Lylac. It is a very old tale. It talks about a small society of wicked teenage girls who do nothing but harm this town. They had magical powers that took control of our once beloved town. At least, that's what everyone says. We thought of them as Witches. So, we named them, "The Witches Club". What a creative name, right? One day, we developed brains and ran our enemies out of our town. Spoiler alert, they were never seen, heard from, or found again. However, ever since we ran them out, things haven't changed. Maybe they weren't the reason our town is gray. After they disappeared, were their activities not lifted? Or is there something else controlling this town? Or maybe, they never left.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>"Is this kid a threat?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I know but it's good to know you have our backs. It's comforting."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Does anyone remember anything?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't know how to feel about this."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Do you have a secret that you don't want to tell me?"</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1: Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"For eternity, keep staying here"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a warm feeling as they ran through the colorful forest. A feeling of happiness, playful happiness, just knowing that they had each other by their side. It was September 10, 1994, is when this story begins. Now, 5 years later the same day, the story continues.</p><p>The Witches are made of 8, the koala, the rabbit, the dog, the fox, the tiger, the monkey, the otter, and the penguin. Together, they were a powerful clan that has been fighting since they were children. Now here they are, 7 of the children, ages from 12 to 14, run through the forest to a small ancient abandoned house that they rearranged into their clubhouse.</p><p><b>"Welcome Witches."</b>, their leader, Park Jihyo, greets them as they enter the house.</p><p>The 7 girls enter the clubhouse through the white bedsheet nailed to the head of the doorframe. 2 of the girls enter the house wearing backpacks, one of them had a polaroid camera around her neck. Each of the girls takes their seats on the dusty couches left behind. On the wall of the small house, pictures of hills and mountains with small Chinese fonts hang. Finally, on the drawers and cabinets sit Chinese figures craftsmanship. On the floor sit some traditional Chinese instruments, a pipa, erhu, yangqin, and a dizi.</p><p>Jihyo walks up, standing before all the kids. Each of them turns their head to face her. <b>"I called this meeting because of your promise. Unfortunately, THEY are back."</b>, she says. All the kids' eyes open widely, horrified.</p><p><b>"Jihyo, we haven't heard of Daemon for 5 years. How do you know THEY are back?"</b>, another member, Minatozaki Sana asks. Everyone agrees with her topic.</p><p>Jihyo exhales sharply, <b>"My brother had a dream last night."</b>, she says. Everyone suddenly looks lost, the nostalgia from 5 years ago returning. Unfortunately, they have forgotten everything from then.</p><p><b>"It's been years since we had to deal with this. Does anyone remember anything?"</b>, Jihyo asks.</p><p>Every one of the kids raises their hand to speak. Jihyo points to one of the girls, Chou Tzuyu, to speak. Tzuyu nods a thank you as she stands up. The rest of the kids put their hands down, ready to listen to her. <b>"The one thing I remember is that we promised that if THEY ever try to hurt any of us, we will be there to shield each other from the danger of the darkness monster."</b></p><p>Jihyo nods, acknowledging Tzuyu's statement. <b>"Right, and in these past 5 years, we've all kept that promise. </b> <b>However, today, I wanted to seal with promise with a spell Nayeon taught me.</b> <b>"</b></p><p>Jihyo points to another one of the girls carrying a backpack. Hirai Momo was her name. Jihyo gestures to Momo to hand her the backpack. Momo stands from her seat, delivering the backpack to Jihyo's hand. Jihyo takes out a long black ribbon, it was maybe 12 feet long, 2 black candles, and 1 red candle.</p><p>Jihyo places the 3 candles in a large triangle formation on the floor, approximately 3 to 4 feet apart. The red is at the topmost point and the 2 black to make the other 2 points of the triangle. All 8 of them stand in the triangle, side by side, and facing the direction of the side that the 2 black candles make so that their backs are parallel with the red candle.</p><p>The 2 closest kids, Im Nayeon and Minatozaki Sana, light the 2 black candles, left to right. The closest kid, Son Chaeyoung, then lights the red candle. Backs still paralleling the red candle, their fronts facing the side made by the 2 black candles, they each tie the black ribbon semi-tightly around their arms so that whoever is on the left is touching their left arm with the right side person's right arm.</p><p>After they tied the ribbon, Jihyo spoke, <b>"We promise to protect and keep one another safe from any harm that we might encounter."</b></p><p><b>"Arms to arms now seals the deal."</b>, they all chant together. <b>"Tight enclosure we each now feel. Our word is true and not to break. We speak these words: a promise we make"</b></p><p><b>"We promise to protect and keep one another safe from any harm that we might encounter."</b>, Jihyo remakes the promise once again.</p><p>They untied the black ribbon from their arms. After, Nayeon, Sana, and Chaeyoung extinguish the candles starting with the red, extinguishing counterclockwise, in the direction of the sun. Chaeyoung faces the red candle, sliding it with his right foot to the right. All the members exit their magic promise triangle.</p><p><b>"Keep your promise,"</b>, Jihyo says. <b>"or you will reap the repercussions of breaking it."</b></p><p>All the children nod understanding. They all group side hug affectionately before departing.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>The street is quiet this time of day. She walked alone on his way homeward. The streetlights are faint, and the feeling is neutral. Jihyo has walked down this familiar street countless times, yet her mind can't seem to know where she is going. Only her legs know.</p><p>As the usual two-story building appears, Jihyo notices that the only lights on are the ones from the kitchen. She thought her mother must be making dinner. <b>"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"</b>, she calls out as she enters her home. She receives no answer.</p><p>Jihyo decides to shrug off the fact that her parents might not be home. Instead, she chooses to go upstairs to her room. She passes her little brother's room on her way to her own. Coming from inside her brother's room, she heard faint sobs.</p><p>Jihyo knocks lightly on the door, signaling to her brother that she was coming in. She enters the room to find her brother curled into a ball on the floor, clutching onto a stuffed lion doll. <b>"Junseo, what's wrong? Are you okay?"</b>, Jihyo concerningly asks him.</p><p>Junseo sobs his eyes out on the floor, not able to speak words. Jihyo walks up to him without hesitation. She sits down next to him, wrapping her arms around her brother's miniature body, bringing him in for a warm, caressing hug.</p><p><b>"Nothing. I'm fine. Everything's fine."</b>, Junseo managed to hiccup in a whisper.</p><p>
  <b>"When someone says, 'I'm fine', it means 'save me'. So, tell me, what is wrong."</b>
</p><p>Junseo only shakes his head, declining to speak.</p><p>Jihyo sighs slowly, <b>"It's Daemon, isn't it?"</b></p><p>Junseo stays silent, refusing to make eye contact with his older sister.</p><p><b>"What did you dream?"</b>, Jihyo asks, now getting anxious.</p><p><b>"I don't think I should tell you..."</b>, Junseo trails off in the last part.</p><p>
  <b>"We said to never keep anything from each other, especially dreams. Now, let me ask you again, what did you dream?"</b>
</p><p><b>"I dreamt of someone's death."</b>, Junseo defeatedly spits out. Jihyo pulls away from the embrace. Her face is struck with worry and she becomes speechless. Knowing his sister, Junseo knows that Jihyo wants him to continue.</p><p><b>"All I saw was a shadowy figure. The shadowy figure... was the one who died. By..."</b>, Junseo's face suddenly looks horrified. <b>"I saw that... it wasn't... it didn't seem like one..."</b></p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>The next day, behind McCalister Middle School, Nayeon waits behind the chain-link fence that separated the school basketball court and the woods. The fence is a little taller than her and it's rusting.</p><p>She wears her typical white, long sleeve sweater. It had a hoodie attached to it, not thick but warm enough to keep her from shivering during these autumn winds. She has a walkie talkie in her hand.</p><p>Suddenly, the large doors open as Kim Dahyun steps out. She searches for something, or someone, her eyes finally landing on Nayeon. Nayeon waves to her anxiously, signaling for her to come over. She frustratedly walks over to her.</p><p><b>"What is important that you had to drag me out of school the last 5 minutes of it?"</b>, she asks.</p><p>
  <b>"Jihyo radioed me saying we have an emergency meeting. We need to get there as soon as possible"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Then what are you doing here?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Waiting for you and Momo so I can tell you. The rest should be on their way."</b>
</p><p>Dahyun nods, sighing. <b>"Okay, I'll tell Momo right now. Just get to the clubhouse. She and I will meet you there."</b></p><p>Nayeon understandingly nods, whispering a soft "okay" as she leaves. She turns around, walking into the woodland she and her friends have known all their lives. For others, the woods seem like the place where danger and the unknown lurk. For the Witches, it was their sanctuary, their hideaway, their home. Their one place to escape the world they chose to live in 5 years ago.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p><b>"Jihyo, what's the emergency?"</b>, Dahyun asks as she pulls on the hanging bedsheet to enter. Momo was behind her, her camera still dangling from her neck as she carried her school bag. Dahyun is carrying hers too. Both of their bags were plain. No patterns, no shapes, no characters, no color, just plain white. <b>"And why is your brother here?",</b> Dahyun asks when she notices the small frame standing next to his older sister.</p><p>Some of the kids were already in the clubhouse when Dahyun and Momo arrived, including Nayeon. They all turned to look at the pair, their faces with an expression that no one could read. It was a mix of fear and annoyance. Jihyo mentally counts the members as Momo and Dahyun take their seats on the couch, just like everyone had done before they arrived. Jihyo concluded one member is missing. Minatozaki Sana. <b>"Has anyone heard from Sana?"</b></p><p>Everyone looks at each other, waiting for someone, anyone to respond with yes. However, no one does. Jihyo nods. <b>"Then I'm sorry but we're going to have to continue this meeting without her."</b></p><p>The children nod, letting their leader address the situation. <b>"Junseo had a suicidal nightmare last night. That's the reason she is here"</b></p><p>A girl, Chou Tzuyu, raises her hand. Jihyo points to her so she may speak. <b>"Is it still counted as suicide if the person dies not because they wanted to, but because they were told to?"</b></p><p>Everyone confusingly looks at her while Tzuyu's face remains serious. Was it? If someone were to die not because they wanted to, but because they were manipulated into doing so, would that be suicide or murder?</p><p><b>"It depends on the eyes, Tzuyu. In everyone's eyes, it's suicide. In our eyes, it's murder. </b> <b>It's about being strong and fighting back</b> <b>."</b>, Momo answers. She turns to face Junseo. <b>"Do you know who will die?"</b></p><p>Junseo instantly shakes his head. Everyone falls silent for a moment or so. <b>"What are we going to do now?"</b>, asked Momo.</p><p><b>"We're all going to sleepover at my house tonight."</b>, the leader says. Suddenly, an idea pops into her head. <b>"Someone, get the book, please."</b>, Jihyo asks.</p><p>Nayeon gets up from her seat, walking to one of the drawers that was left behind in this abandoned house. She pulls on the knob of the top-drawer box. There is a dusty cardboard box inside. Nayeon carefully takes out the cardboard box and places it on the floor.</p><p>She takes the lid of the box off, revealing a book with unique shapes and patterns on the cover. "Enchantments", it reads. This book was their weapon, how they fought with their foe. She carefully picks it up, stepping over to Jihyo. She gives her a soft 'thank you' as Nayeon hands her the book. She bows her head as Jihyo takes the text.</p><p>Jihyo opens the book, scanning for a spell of what she has in her mind. <b>"Alright, tonight, we'll need a paper, a pen, a candle, and a volunteer. We'll be time traveling.",</b> she says once she finally found a spell that'll most likely fulfill her expectations.</p><p>Dahyun writes everything Jihyo mentioned, except the volunteer. Raising her hand, she says, <b>"Jihyo, who will be the volunteer?"</b></p><p>
  <b>"I'm letting you guys decide that."</b>
</p><p>With no hesitation, Chaeyoung raises her hand. <b>"I'll do it."</b></p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>Later that night, far away from the woods on the other side of town, stood a well-designed two-story house. The family living in that house was a mom, a dad, an older sister, a younger sister, and a baby brother. The younger sister was about the same age as the Witches. She unknowingly attended the same school as Momo and Dahyun, was in the same class as Momo, yet none of them ever crossed paths.</p><p>That night, the younger sister of the family, Yoo Jeongyeon, and her best friend since youth, Kang Seulgi, were engaging in a game of chess in Jeongyeon's room. Chess is said to teach important life skills like problem-solving, calmness under pressure, patience, and creative thinking.</p><p>Seulgi has Jeongyeon in check. Jeongyeon is given a chance to set herself free. One small error and everything blows. After careful concentration, Jeongyeon settles on a move. She moves her king from e1 to d1. Once Jeongyeon makes her move, Seulgi takes advantage of her obliviousness to move her tower to d4. <b>"Checkmate!"</b>, she shouts, a satisfactory smile playing on her lips.</p><p>Jeongyeon takes another look at the board, not believing the outcome of the game. It's true, it was a checkmate. Seulgi's bishop, tower, and queen have surrounded her. She no longer has an escape. Jeongyeon groans in frustration, placing her hand on her head. <b>"Good game."</b> Jeongyeon reaches her hand over the small coffee table she has in her bedroom to shake Seulgi's hand.</p><p>Seulgi proudly takes the handshake. Seulgi gets up from the floor to sit on Jeongyeon's bed as Jeongyeon puts the board away into the box it came in. <b>"Jeongyeon, what are you going to research for the history project?"</b></p><p><b>"I don't know yet. It must be the history of Lylac, right? I think I'll just do the history of the Wang family. You know, the Chinese family that went missing when they lived in the woods. They say the house still stands there, untouched but no one can visit because it's possessed by the souls of that family."</b>, Jeongyeon explained as she put the chessboard away on a shelf in her closet. Seulgi looks at Jeongyeon weirdly. <b>"What? I think the case sounds cool. How about you? Have you decided what you're doing?"</b></p><p>Seulgi sighs, <b>"Yes. I was thinking of researching The Witches Club.</b>" Jeongyeon looks at her confused. The who? She has never heard of this so-called club, and she was born and raised here in Lylac. Maybe, she just never had the urge to learn about the town's history. Maybe she only listens to what is told to her.</p><p><b>"Who?"</b>, Jeongyeon asked, still confused. Seulgi looks at her, eyes wide, almost not believing that she has never heard of the club that was once hunted because it was said to bring only demons and monsters to the town.</p><p><b>"The Witches Club. You've never heard of them?"</b>, Seulgi asks. Seulgi knew that Jeongyeon has lived in this town since birth. She knew that this piece of news was big, huge. So huge, it caused about half the population to leave. Why do you think Lylac is a small town that is often unknown to others? Because of the rumors of that town and the small population that only seems to be decreasing.</p><p><b>"No."</b>, Jeongyeon answers, shaking her head. Seulgi sighs once again as she gets up from the bed, walking over to her school backpack. She thought that perhaps Jeongyeon didn't know about this group because her parents wanted to protect her from the crime. Seulgi takes out a bunch of papers from her bag. She walks over to Jeongyeon, handing her all the documents.</p><p><b>"This is the most modern piece of history. I did a little research on them before I came here. Have you ever heard of Jack the Ripper? Well, they're like that only they're not alone, they're always together. They are said to have created a god that they bow and pray to and sacrifice. But there's this other saying that they have special abilities, they can see things that no one else can. They're technically a dangerous group that people have been hunting down for centuries but they could never find them."</b>, Seulgi explained to Jeongyeon as she flipped through all the notebook pages of her writing and some newspaper articles.</p><p><b>"So... what happened to them?"</b>, Jeongyeon asked though she wasn't interested. She just wanted to be supportive. It's not that she didn't care, it's that it wasn't catching her attention, that’s all.</p><p>Still intrigued by the topic, Seulgi answers, <b>"I don't know. But like I said, they were never found. People have claimed that they are still alive but, who knows? Rewards were even promised to the people who found them, but I guess only bad luck struck them. I still need to go to the library to do more research."</b>, suddenly an idea came into Seulgi's mind. <b>"Hey, you want to come with me tomorrow?"</b></p><p>
  <b>"Where?"</b>
</p><p>Seulgi scoffs,<b> "Where else? The library, of course." </b></p><p><b>"Why me?"</b>, Jeongyeon questions, appearing annoyed.</p><p>
  <b>"Because you're my best friend and if you want, we could also research your Chinese family for your project."</b>
</p><p>Jeongyeon rolls her eyes at first, not wanting to start on the project yet. She knew they had more than a week to do the work but knowing her best friend, she is a perfectionist. So, Jeongyeon agreed to tag along. Seulgi smiles widely, embracing Jeongyeon in a tight hug, almost tackling her. Jeongyeon is annoyed but in a good way. She likes seeing the people she cares about happy. </p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>As the sun went to sleep, the moon woke up. Sure, it was a repeated cycle for everyone. The day came, people lived it, then the night came, and people slept. Then, it would repeat the next day. For the 8 youngsters, tonight, they would be fighting for someone's life.</p><p>Dahyun and Sana bicker about deciding where they should put all the dangerous kitchenware. Jihyo watches them, silently, smiling a bit. She was thankful for the friends she has made that never left her side. In bad situations, she would always look at them. Sure, Jihyo was decided to be the leader of their group long ago and they all depended on her because of her guidance but, she also needed them too to be the leader they wanted her to be. She tried her hardest to make them feel safe and protected, and so far, she thinks she has been doing a good job.</p><p>The doorbell rings. Jihyo gets up from her seat to open the door. When she opens the door, Nayeon stands outside, holding matches in her hands. <b>"Hi. Am I the first one here?"</b>, she asks. </p><p>Jihyo smiles. <b>"No. Sana and Dahyun are here."</b>, she replies as she closes the door. Nayeon doesn't bother to take off the thin coat she is wearing. She only takes off her gloves.</p><p><b>"Okay."</b>, she nods. Once Nayeon takes off her cloth gloves, she looks up at Jihyo. A small smile still lingers on her lips, however, that is not what catches Nayeon’s attention. She notices Jihyo’s eyes. They seemed cold but afraid. Bags were forming under them like she hadn't slept in days. Perhaps she hadn't.</p><p>Jihyo had always been afraid of sleeping once the shadow visited her. She said that for others to survive, one must sacrifice. She knows that she was only suffering for nothing because every member had darkness in their dreams, but she refused to tell herself that. <b>"How have you been doing? Are you okay?"</b>, Jihyo's smile seems to fade. <b>"You look like you haven't been getting enough sleep."</b>, Nayeon continues.</p><p><b>"No, yeah, I'm fine just kind of stressed."</b>, Jihyo shrugs it off.</p><p><b>"Okay, don't worry, tomorrow we'll cast something upon you to help you feel better."</b>, Nayeon says with a small gentle smile.</p><p><b>"Okay, thanks. The girls are in the kitchen if you want to go."</b>, she points in the direction of her kitchen.</p><p><b>"Ok. Thank you, Jihyo." </b>she nods her off with a humble expression. As Nayeon walks into the kitchen, Jihyo gazes at her as she leaves, the small smile remaining on her lips. Next, she sits on the living room couch, waiting for the others to arrive.</p><p>In Jihyo's kitchen, Dahyun is standing on a counter, carefully putting sharp knives inside the very top cabinets. Sana stands on the floor, her head in thought about where to put the blades. <b>"No, let's put them up here."</b>, Sana points to the top of the tall refrigerator.</p><p>Dahyun sighs, carefully taking the handles of the knives. She slowly and mindfully walks her way sideways on the counter until she has reached the fridge. Once there, she puts the knives on top of the refrigerator. That is when Nayeon enters the kitchen.</p><p><b>"What are you guys doing? ", </b>she says as she sees Dahyun, gently and thoughtfully finding her way back to the ground as she steps off the counter. Nayeon quietly chuckles at the sight.</p><p><b>"Hiding dangerous weapons."</b>, Sana answers.</p><p><b>"You do know that someone could just get on the counter like Dahyun and grab one, or they could get on a chair and reach for them like that."</b>, Nayeon comebacks. Sana thinks for a bit but then realizes that her words were true. Chaeyoung then enters, greeting Nayeon, Sana, and Dahyun. They return the greeting.</p><p><b>"Nah."</b>, Sana continues the discussion. <b>"Junseo's too small."</b>, she argues.</p><p><b>"Why do you think it's Junseo?"</b>, Nayeon claims. <b>"It could be you, or me, or Jihyo..."</b>, she trails off.</p><p><b>"She's right."</b>, Sana realizes. <b>"Dahyun, get the knives."</b>, Sana respectfully commands.  </p><p><b>"No, I have a better idea."</b>, Nayeon stops Dahyun from getting on the counter again. As the idea remains in her head, she hurriedly walks to Jihyo. Sana watches her ask Jihyo something, to which she agrees. Nayeon walks out of the house once she agrees, leaving Sana confused. After a while, Tzuyu arrives.</p><p><b>"Hey, guys."</b>, she greets the 3 people in the room. <b> "Have I missed anything?"</b>, she asks.</p><p><b>"No."</b>, Dahyun responds to Tzuyu. <b>"We were trying to hide what could be used to the unknown's suicide, but Nayeon said she had an idea."</b></p><p><b>"She left."</b>, Sana coldly corrected. Tzuyu looks at Sana upset but in the face of betrayal, as well as Chaeyoung and Dahyun. Momo and Myoui Mina enter the area, Jihyo follows behind. Momo and Mina were about to greet the members but then sensed the atmosphere. They decided to stay quiet instead, it would be most beneficial.</p><p>Sana storms up to Jihyo, <b>"Jihyo, why did you let her leave?"</b>, Sana asks. His eyes were dark and full of rage.</p><p><b>"Let who leave?"</b>, Jihyo consolingly and confusingly returns.</p><p><b>"Nayeon!", </b>Sana raises his voice. It startles everyone in the room, including herself.</p><p><b>"Relax Sana, she told me she was going to get some things from the small store not far from here. I trust her."</b>, Jihyo calmingly stated. Sana's anger seemed to calm but now it was replaced with anxiety.</p><p>A few minutes later, Nayeon returns with a plastic bag in her hand. It contained 54 candles, six black ones and 48 white ones, a cheap pen, and a notebook. Everyone watches her actions without questions. After Nayeon takes out all the supplies from the bag, she walks over to the fridge, climbing on the counter to grab a knife. Everyone gasps in panic as she does this, but again, no questions asked.</p><p>She walks over to the table with the knife in her hand. Nayeon looks at Jihyo as she sets the knife down on the wooden table. <b>"Call your brother. Tell him to come."</b> Jihyo nods, leaving the room.</p><p><b>"Nayeon, what are you doing?"</b>, Mina asked, her voice was shaking.</p><p>Nayeon looks at Mina's eyes, <b>"Don't be afraid. It's going to be fine."</b></p><p>Junseo enters the kitchen, Jihyo following him. Nayeon does a hand gesture, telling them to move the chairs and to stand by the perimeter of the table. They all do so. Once everyone is standing, Nayeon grabs the notebook, tearing 9 sheets of paper from the book. She passes them to each of the kids. Everyone watches in concentration.</p><p>While Nayeon performs this enchantment, everyone follows in her footsteps. First, Nayeon draws a pentacle on the notebook sheet. Next, she places 1 white candle at each point on the star. Then, she puts the black candle that is left to one side. She grabs the matches that she bought earlier and lights all 6 candles. Everyone copies as they watch.</p><p>Now, this was the part that she feared the most, but she knew she had to be strong to do this. She rolls up her sleeve, revealing a shape on her forearm. It wasn't a birthmark, it wasn't a tattoo, it was a burn. A burn in the shape of a rabbit.</p><p>All the members had this burn on their forearms only, it was a different animal for each of them. Jihyo had a koala, Mina had a penguin, Chaeyoung had a tiger, Sana had a dog, Dahyun had an otter, Tzuyu had a fox, Momo had a monkey, and Junseo had a cheetah.</p><p>Using the knife, she pricked her finger just enough for the blood to ooze out. With her forearm facing up so the burnt could be seen, she positions the arm on the pentacle so her mark could be in the middle. As the blood on her finger drips onto her burnt, she says, <b>"I call upon thee, Anubis, to make this my protection charm. May my blood, be my sacrifice to thee, in which I give my life. Come forth Anubis, so thee can protect me, so long as this mark shall grace my skin."</b>, everyone repeated each line along with her.</p><p>Finally, Nayeon takes the 6th candle, the black one, and places it in the middle of the star. She holds the bloody burn above the flame, chanting quietly, <b>"Tolle abjecistis victismam meam et custodierit me semper." </b> <em> (t-ol ab-jest-seast vec-tiest-mam m-yem a coo-sto-de-re-seat me se-m-pair) </em></p><p>The heat and blood against her burn stung so painfully, tears were dripping from her eyes. She looks at them with her watery eyes. Some of the girls are showing that they were experiencing the same pain. Others are easily hiding the pain. Junseo was the one crying in agony and Jihyo was trying to make him feel better.</p><p>After the spell was performed by all of them, they all decided to go outside for the second and planned spell of the night. Dahyun had a backpack with all the supplies in it. She had brought a big candle, one sheet of paper, and a pen. Of course, Dahyun didn't know that Nayeon would perform the sacrifice protection spell nor that she would have bought the supplies. Well, the past is the past and the future is the future. One never knows what it'll bring but one can predict. </p><p>Jihyo's backyard was not green, despite it sitting on a vegetation plan. It was like a desert, rocks, and sand everywhere. The only thing that was there was a wooden shack that seemed like it was falling apart and that the sun's rays were taking the color away.</p><p>Chaeyoung, the volunteer from earlier, steps up. Dahyun hands Chaeyoung the paper and pen. she writes down what she wants to see. <em> 'I want to know who's passing is closest' </em></p><p>"<b>I seek sight beyond sight, to see through one's eyes, to see what the future hides, in the shadows, I cast thee, now let me see, so mote it be"</b>, Chaeyoung chants. She grabs a lit candle from Nayeon, burning the paper. As the paper burns, her eyes casually start feeling heavy. They start to close and before anyone is prepared, she passes out. Sana and Tzuyu catch her falling by instinct. As Chaeyoung lays passed out, the paper has only turned to ashes.</p><p>Everyone watches her, waiting for her to wake up from her sleep. Chaeyoung remains still, only the inside of her eyelids moving in all directions rapidly. Some of the kids like Jihyo, Nayeon, Dahyun, and Tzuyu pay attention to the way her eyes move but Sana, Mina, and Momo don't give it much thought. Sana and Tzuyu lightly slap her face, trying to wake her up.</p><p>As soon as she wakes up, her eyes are wide opened and terrified. Her palms and back are drenched with cold sweat. She immediately jerks up, looking around. <b>"Where's Junseo?"</b>, she looks at Jihyo, a serious expression on Chaeyoung's face. Jihyo suddenly looks around. Chaeyoung is right, Junseo is gone.</p><p>Jihyo starts to panic, as well as the others. Jihyo's first action is walking to Chaeyoung, who is still on the floor, and grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, forcing her eyes to meet Jihyo's. <b>"Where is he?!"</b>, she screams to her face, aggressively shaking her. <b>"Where the hell is my little brother?!"</b>, she yells again. Chaeyoung, nor any of the other members have seen this side of their leader. It scared Chaeyoung.</p><p><b>"U-Upstairs"</b>, Chaeyoung manages to stutter out. As soon as Jihyo heard those words, she let go of Chaeyoung's collar, dropping Chaeyoung on the dirty and hard surface, immediately running back into the house.</p><p>Mina walks over to help her out while the rest of the kids follow Jihyo. Chaeyoung was in immense pain. The side of her body stung when Mina tried to help her up. Mina could tell by the way she would hiss whenever she would move that her pain was serious. However, Chaeyoung doesn't tell Mina about her pain and with her help, Chaeyoung wraps her arm around Mina’s neck for structure as she slowly limps back to the house.</p><p>Meanwhile inside, Jihyo opens every door, all the rooms being empty. The rest of the gang can only watch her, not knowing what to do. It was until Jihyo reached the door of the bathroom. As soon as she touches the knob, she flinches in pain, hissing.</p><p>Nayeon frowns. She looks at Jihyo, her whole body seeming determined, but she holds the wrist of her injured hand. Nayeon walks up to the knob, lightly placing her hand on it. It was hot, like when-you-touch-a-pot-that-has-been-on-a-hot-stove hot. So hot, it could melt your skin off.</p><p>And it did. The skin of Jihyo's palm was red and peeling. Nevertheless, that still didn't stop the caring sister from getting to her sibling in the bathroom. Jihyo starts using her body, slamming it into the door, trying to get it to open. At that moment, Mina and Chaeyoung made it up the stairs. They didn't need an explanation of what they saw happening.</p><p>The Witches tried to help her. They grabbed vases, smashing them into the door, Dahyun went to get the biggest knife from the top of the fridge to stab into the door, Sana went outside to the shack to grab an ax. They tried everything. But nothing worked.</p><p>The door had no scratch on it, even though all they've done. There was a force field preventing them from entering. All that was heard was the panicking breaths of the kids and Jihyo screaming for Junseo and the monster. <b>"Leave him alone! Take me! Take me instead! Don't hurt him!"</b></p><p>Tears were streaming down everyone's eyes. Everyone was crying, begging their enemy to stop. Mina's anxiety started to kick in, she started having trouble breathing, and soon, she passed out. No one heard her body hit the floor.</p><p>Though they kept trying to open the door, it wasn't until Sana swung the ax to the door, slicing right through the door. As soon as that happened, everyone stood silent, shocked. The force field was gone. But Sana didn't stop there, she lifted the ax, swung it back to the door, inserting another hole into the door near her first one. She kept swinging the ax with all her might, chopping every inch of it down, but as soon as it was big enough, Jihyo pushed her out of the way to enter.</p><p>Sure enough, there it is, Junseo's body floating face down in the full bathtub. <b>"Junseo."</b> Jihyo runs up to his frame. <b>"No."</b> </p><p>Jihyo turns Junseo around. His eyes are closed, black veins are on his neck, seeming to mark their place permanently. What the kids don't know is that they are the only people who can see these marks. If anyone outside were to look at Junseo, they would have thought he only downed. But the Witches, it was clear he was strangled. Everyone stays in the bathroom but at a small distance to let Jihyo have her space.</p><p>As Jihyo pulled Junseo's body out of the water, Chaeyoung entered. She sees something on the wall. It was a language. A language no one could understand but somehow, she does. <em> Protection from me? </em> she quietly reads. She knows who wrote that message. Chaeyoung wanted to tell Momo, the nearest towards her. But with the look on Momo's face, the same look that everyone has, the look of anger, disgust, sadness, and hopelessness all in one, Chaeyoung silences herself.</p><p>Tzuyu entered the bathroom in a rush. She walked over to Nayeon, telling her that there was an emergency phone call for her. She only nods, flashing one last look at Jihyo before departing from the room. Tzuyu leaves too.</p><p>Once Junseo's body is out of the water, Jihyo starts bawling on his corpse. She cried so much, she felt like she could vomit. She wanted to cry all the pain out but when your heart is damaged, it's difficult to repair itself again. And if it manages to repair itself, will it be the same as before? Sana walks up to Jihyo and hugs her from behind. Everyone in the room walks over to do the same thing.</p><p>With the comfort of her friends, she calms down a bit on the outside. Once everyone could only hear her shaky breaths, Sana whispers in her ear, <b>"Is there anything we can do for you?"</b></p><p>Without hesitation, Jihyo answers, <b>"Yeah. Just be my friends." </b></p><p>Everyone only nods. They try to make her feel better in some way but deep inside, they know that no matter what they do, nothing can make her feel better at this point. So, after a few minutes, of tears being shed not only for Jihyo but for everyone feeling her pain, Jihyo screams. Nobody stops her.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2: Radio Ga Ga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Radio, someone still loves you"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Tzuyu was about to follow them into the bathroom, she tripped on something large. She looked down to see Mina's body on the floor. <b>"Mina!"</b>, she exclaims.</p><p>She lightly slaps her cheek, trying to wake her up. Mina doesn't budge. She leans down, pressing her ear on her chest. Thank goodness, there's still a heartbeat in there.</p><p>Tzuyu uses all her might to pick her up from the floor. Nevertheless, though she was using all her strength, Mina was still a bit heavy for her. The only solution to pick her up was to drag her but Tzuyu didn't want to do that. While the rest of the Witches were examining Jihyo's brother, Tzuyu was putting all her attention on Mina, since no one was noticing her.</p><p>While trying to come up with an idea, the phone rings. Tzuyu looked over at the ruined door to see if anyone would come out. No one did.<em> Guess they didn't hear it </em> , she thought. She looks down at Mina, carefully setting down her head back on the floor. She walked over to the nearest ringing phone, picking it up. <b>"Hello?"</b>, she asked.</p><p>A woman, an old woman's voice came on the other line, asking for Im Nayeon. Tzuyu informed the woman that Nayeon was there. After that, she set the phone down on the table it was standing on and went into the bathroom to fetch Nayeon. She told her about the call.</p><p>Nayeon agreed to take it. Tzuyu didn't even see Junseo's dead body. Her mind was too focused on her unconscious friend. She returned to Mina. Tzuyu saw how Mina’s chest was rising and falling when her eyes fluttered open. Tzuyu rushes over to her, getting down on her knees, trying to help her up.</p><p>Mina held her hand to her head as Tzuyu helped her. She hissed in pain every second or so. Tzuyu let her lead at her pace to stand her up. From the corner of her eye, she saw Nayeon. She was still, only holding the phone to her ear. Tzuyu couldn't tell her facial expressions, for she was far away, but with the way her body shook, she was trying to keep her tears inside.</p><p><b>"How are you?"</b>, Tzuyu whispered to Mina.</p><p><b>"I'm fine."</b> , she said as she held her hand to her head. Tzuyu raises an eyebrow at her. She sighs defeated, <b>"I'll be okay."</b> Tzuyu only nods at her response.</p><p>After a few minutes, Nayeon hung up the phone. As she turned around, Tzuyu was right. Her eyes were red and wet, but they didn't show sadness. They showed anger. Mina saw her and imminently walked up to her. <b>"Nayeon, what's wrong?"</b>, she asked as she looked into her eyes. Nayeon shakes her head, walking past Mina, leaving her stunned.</p><p>Nayeon walked back into the bathroom where everyone was gathered. Tzuyu and Mina follow behind her. As they enter, they see everyone on the floor surrounding Jihyo holding her dead brother in her arms. They're all hugging her, trying to comfort her. Tzuyu and Mina join the group hug. The only one absent is Chaeyoung, who is lying on the floor outside, falling asleep, not being able to move because of her injury.</p><p><b>"Hey. Jihyo."</b>, Sana spoke out as tears ran down her eyes. Jihyo didn’t listen to her friend’s call. She continued sobbing on her brother's corpse. Sana lets go of what she was about to say.</p><p><b>"Nayeon, why didn't it work?"</b>, Jihyo softly says. Nayeon detaches from the hug. They all do.</p><p><b>"What?"</b>, Nayeon asks, not sure what Jihyo said but knowing she called out to her. Jihyo gently places her brother on the floor, standing up to walk to Nayeon.</p><p><b>"I asked, why the hell didn't your spell work?"</b>, she sternly stated. Her eyes looked desperate. She wasn't mad at her. She was disappointed.</p><p><b>"I don't know."</b>, she softly says, looking at the ground. Jihyo has known Nayeon for many years. Looking at her now, she knew she wanted to tell her something, but she was holding back. Maybe so Jihyo wouldn't have to deal with anything else but her brother's passing.</p><p><b>"Nayeon, what do you want to tell me?"</b> Nayeon looks up at her in surprise. She was serious. She loved her brother so much, but he was gone now. Jihyo knew that from now on, she'll have to care more for the ones she loves who are still living. It was never too early to start. More tears started spilling from Nayeon’s eyes.</p><p><b>"My mom is dead."</b>, she whispered.</p><p>The Witches have been dealing with their troubles for as long as they could remember. They don't even remember what it was like when they were happy. They grew up faster, for they never had a childhood. Now, what they have been preparing for their whole lives is here. But they were nowhere near ready.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>The next day, Jeongyeon and Seulgi decided to spend the day at the town library. Jeongyeon is sitting at one of the large tables in the building while Seulgi is looking for more books about the recent history of Lylac. Jeongyeon flips through the pages of one of the history books. As she turns each page, she sees the uninteresting reports.</p><p>Sometimes, she wonders how a town as dull as her own, could even have a history that catches attention nationally or internationally. No wonder it is so low populated and unknown to most parts of the country. She keeps turning the pages, quickly skimming them then moving on. She stops when she sees the title of one article. "Real Sorcerers in Our Town", it read.</p><p>He started skimming the article. <b>"The Witches Club"</b> , she mumbled as she read. <b>"June 25, 1994. A pack of youngsters known now as the Witches Club has been caught doing witchcraft..."</b>, she silently read. Seulgi came back with empty hands.</p><p><b>"Hey, did you find it?"</b>, she whispered, interrupting Jeongyeon's reading.</p><p><b>"Yeah. Look."</b>, Jeongyeon slides the book to Seulgi so she could read the section.</p><p>Seulgi reads, <b>"June 25, 1994. A pack of youngsters known now as the Witches Club has been caught doing witchcraft by a hiker last week. The mayor suggests these kids are only here to spread negativity to the local town. They are to be caught and punished for their crimes. None of them have been seen for the past week but police say to be on the lookout for any suspicious activity."</b> Seulgi turns the page to continue reading the article but to her surprise, the next page starts a new day and a new story. <b>"Wait, that's it?"</b></p><p><b>"I'm afraid so."</b>, Jeongyeon shrugs.</p><p><b>"I'll be right back."</b> Seulgi didn't believe that was all the library had. She knew that there had to be more. She just knew. Jeongyeon didn't mind her friend's enthusiasm or dedication. It's rare to see Seulgi like this so Jeongyeon somehow enjoyed it now. At the same time, she wasn't used to it. As she was gone, Jeongyeon looked back on the article.</p><p><b>"' I truly believe they are hiding something.', a citizen says. 'They can't be going against the word of God for pleasure. I believe they are our enemies, but they don't want us to know they are our enemies. That's the secret.' Blah, blah, blah. 'videotape'"</b> , Jeongyeon stops reading. <b>"Videotape? What videotape?"</b>, she askes herself. </p><p>Just then, Seulgi returned. <b>"Jeongyeon."</b> , she calls out. Jeongyeon shuts the book when she hears Seulgi's voice. <b>"Come on, the librarian agreed to take us to the back of the library. She said every single piece of history of our town is found there."</b>, she tells Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon nods, picking up the book, taking it with her.</p><p>Jeongyeon and Seulgi follow the librarian to the library's basement. There are dozens of shelves filled with old dusty books. The lights flicker as the librarian turns them on. The light coming from the bulbs above was faint, gloomy. <b>"Feel free to look around."</b>, he said as he exited.</p><p>Jeongyeon quietly thanked the librarian as he left. Jeongyeon and Seulgi split up, looking at the recent activity of the decade. They looked everywhere in the basement, not only the shelves of books. Seulgi spotted a small box when she reached to look under the shelves and drawers.</p><p>She hears something inside as she grabs it. When Seulgi opens the box, there is a cassette tape along with a player inside. <b>"Look! A tape cassette. And look! Here's the player."</b>, she shouts with excitement as she takes out the objects.</p><p><b>"Play it."</b>, Jeongyeon encourages her as they both sit down on the cold concrete floor of the basement. Seulgi inserts the cassette into the player and clicks the black play button. At first, there's static but then a man's voice is heard. His voice was deep, rough, dead of emotion.</p><p><b>"Hello, it is Cha Kangdae. I am here to meet a girl named Park Jihyo. Her mother called me. She said she believes her daughter is schizophrenic, that she has been talking about unrealistic things and talking to people who aren't there so I'm here to see. Oh, she's coming. Jihyo, please have a seat."</b>, there's suddenly a pause in the recording.</p><p><b>"Alright, if you don't want to sit, I'll just talk. Your mother called me here. She believes something is happening in your life that you're afraid to share. Is there something going on?"</b>, the tone of the man's voice changes, as if he were trying to appear harmless. Anyone could have been fooled by the change. No answer is given.</p><p><b>"How about this? We'll play a game. It's a yes or no game. If what I ask is yes, you come one step closer to the chair in front of me. If what I ask is no, you take a step back. If you reach the door, you can go but if you reach the chair, you sit."</b>, his voice was getting somewhat impatient.</p><p><b>"Is that a deal?"</b> Jeongyeon and Seulgi became more intrigued, especially Seulgi.</p><p><b>"Are you having a troubled life? Is someone hurting you? Is it your mom? Is it your dad?"</b>, the man asks. Every question was followed by silence, a light footstep, then silence again.</p><p><b>"Is it someone at school?"</b>, nothing but silence is followed by that question. There's an inhale and exhale in the background, a deep one. A soft, innocent, child-like voice speaks</p><p><b>"My parents don't hurt me. I'm homeschooled. Nobody is hurting me."</b>, the child responds.</p><p><b>"But you just said that someone is hurting you. Who is it?"</b> , the man argues. There's a pause in the recording. <b>"Do you have a secret that you don't want to tell me?"</b>, the man asks.</p><p><b>"Look"</b> , the child is quick to respond <b>"You're nice. But you can't help me."</b></p><p>The recording ended with the sound of a door closing. <b>"Did people become obsessed with looking for them to find their secret? What was so special about a secret between children?"</b>, Jeongyeon asks.</p><p>Seulgi shakes her head, not knowing the answer to her question <b>"People probably wanted to help them. But then they gave up. Keep looking."</b>, she says.</p><p>Jeongyeon nods, standing up, walking to the metal drawer found in the basement. In each of the drawer boxes were daily newspapers. She starts looking through all the ones labeled in this decade. Paper after paper was a written story with a photo beside it to represent that story. Her eyes catch one from 1994. Jeongyeon grabs it with her thumb and index finger, carefully taking it out of the flies. <em> "Satan in Our Town?" </em> , the title read. Jeongyeon skimmed through, immediately spotting the 3 words she was looking for in the first sentence <em> "The Witches Club" </em></p><p><b>"Look I think I found something!"</b>, she shouts.</p><p><b>"What? What is it? What'd you find?"</b> , Seulgi asks as she walks up to her. Jeongyeon hands her the newspaper. <b>"July 22, 1994. The organization of wicked tricks known as 'The Witches Club' has been spotted once again in town. After the tape cassette of one of the members was released a month ago, people have been looking for them. The mayor is giving away a $100,000 award to whoever finds them and saves our town. Now with the searches, the kids seem harder to find. What is their secret? Are we their enemy? How can we be safe? The-"</b>, Seulgi reads.</p><p>Jeongyeon interrupts her by taking the newspaper, tearing the whole front page from the rest of the prints. <b>"What are you doing?"</b>, Seulgi asks dumbfounded.</p><p><b>"What does it look like I'm doing?"</b> , Jeongyeon sarcastically asks. she folds the page she tore off into the smallest shape she could. Then, she stuffed it into one of Seulgi's back pockets. <b>"Let's go."</b>, unbothered, Jeongyeon said.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>Two days later, Monday afternoon, Jeongyeon and Seulgi sat on the desks of their final class. Jeongyeon is struggling with the final problem on her Math exam. Seulgi is about 2 desks behind her, she had finished a long time ago. Jeongyeon shows her habit as she thinks, looking up at the room then back on her paper.</p><p>Finally, the answer comes to her mind and she writes it down. As she walks back from turning in her test to the teacher's desk, she sees a figure outside the window. It looked like a kid around her age. They were looking inside the classroom.</p><p>Jeongyeon kept eyeing her until the girl outside the window noticed Jeongyeon's stare. The bell rings just then and the girl runs. Jeongyeon's instinct is to go after her. So that's what she did.</p><p>Jeongyeon immediately rushes out of the room, leaving her stuff. When Seulgi sees her leave, she rushes to get her things together then rushes to get Jeongyeon's stuff. She follows her with the two backpacks on each shoulder. Once Jeongyeon exits the main doors, she keeps her speedy pace as she walks to the window where she saw the kid.</p><p>Of course, once she arrives at the window, no one is there. Seulgi runs behind her. <b>"Jeongyeon, you okay?"</b>, Seulgi asks.</p><p><b>"Yeah, I just... I have to go home now."</b>, Jeongyeon replies, brushing it off while grabbing her backpack from Seulgi.</p><p><b>"Do you need me to go with you?"</b>, Seulgi asked as Jeongyeon walked up to her bike that was chained to a tall pole.</p><p><b>"No thank you. I'll be okay. See you tomorrow."</b>, she says, loosening the chain and grabbing the bike.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>Jeongyeon rides on the road of Rockwall, a path she knows too well, she could ride through it blindfolded without a problem. Rockwall road was famous for the large rock wall on the side of it, hence the name. Suddenly, Jeongyeon sees a large crack on her path. It was probably made by the weathering of some of the trees' roots.</p><p>Jeongyeon tries to avoid the crack, so she goes around it. However, with the very thin strip of undamaged road that was there, she ends up veering off the road, causing her to crash and knock her unconscious with the safety fence. The wooden fence was placed there because, on the other side, a small but dangerous cliff was located. Jeongyeon's scalp started to bleed.</p><p>Moments after, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung walk on the road of Rockwall. <b>"Someone saw you?", </b>Chaeyoung asked, repeating what her friend had just told her but in a question.</p><p><b>"Yes. I'm sure of it."</b> , Tzuyu says so certainly. <b> "But I got out of there as fast as I could.",</b> she continues.</p><p>
  <b>"Good, who knows what they could have done to you. You need to be more careful."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I know. I know. I'll be more careful."</b>
</p><p>Though Chaeyoung was younger than Tzuyu, Chaeyoung being in middle school while Tzuyu was a freshman, she was wiser. She understood the idea of staying alive because they are known to the rest of the people as terrorists. The searching used to be worse but now, it has kind of died. The Witches were too good, no one would find them. All because of Chaeyoung. Jihyo thanks her for that.</p><p>Suddenly as Tzuyu is too busy staring at the ground as she walks, Chaeyoung notices Jeongyeon's unconscious body on the floor. <b>"Stop!"</b> , she reaches his arm in front of Tzuyu to stop her from walking. <b>"Look."</b>, Chaeyoung points to what she is looking at.</p><p>Tzuyu's eyes follow Chaeyoung's finger to what she's pointing at. That's when she too sees Jeongyeon's body. She gasps as she sees the sight. Both run to Jeongyeon's rescue.</p><p>Tzuyu rolls Jeongyeon over so her back is flat on the concrete. She places her ear on Jeongyeon's chest, listening for a sign of a heartbeat. She is relieved when she hears the faint thump-thump of her heart. <b>"She's alive."</b>, she breathes out.</p><p>Chaeyoung sighs relieved too. As Tzuyu checks Jeongyeon's pulse, Chaeyoung reaches into Tzuyu's old backpack for her walkie talkie.</p><p><b>"Witches, are you there?"</b> , she signals. <b> "This is Chaeyoung. Over."</b> , when no one answers, she starts to get anxious. <b>"This is an emergency. Do you copy? Over."</b>, Chaeyoung waits again, yet not one answers. She is about to call again when she hears a voice on the other side.</p><p><b>"This is Dahyun. I'm here. What's going on? Over."</b>, the voice over the radio responds. Chaeyoung smiles thankfully.</p><p><b>"Dahyun, there's an unconscious girl on Rockwall. We need all hands on deck. Over and out."</b>, she hangs up and goes to assist Tzuyu.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>Meanwhile, Sana and Jihyo sit together on Jihyo's bed at her house. They look at photo albums, mostly to remember Junseo. Even since Junseo passed, Jihyo hadn't been herself. She distanced herself from the club she created.</p><p>Everyone thought they should leave her alone, that she needed her time alone. Everyone except Sana. She has known her best friend for years. She had the special power of looking through people and reading their minds. The more she knew them, the easier it was to detect their feelings.</p><p><b>"And look, this was the day we attended the grand carnival.",</b> Jihyo chuckled as she looked at the photo. She pointed at a photograph of a younger Jihyo and Junseo. The photo was most likely taken by her mom. She was always into art.</p><p>Sana only listens to her friend. She pays attention to everything Jihyo tells her. A tear slips out of Jihyo's eye as she pauses. Then she stops speaking altogether, just turning the pages of the album. <b>"This is all my fault."</b>, she whispers.</p><p>Sana's eyes widened slightly. More tears fall from Jihyo's eyes as she turns the pages. Some droplets fell on the picture. She didn't bother to wipe them, not even the ones on her face. <b>"No. No, Jihyo. This is not your fault."</b>, Sana tries to comfort her, rubbing her back in a caressing way.</p><p><b>"Yes. Yes, it is. I should have been there for him."</b>, she argues. Her voice becomes aggressive.</p><p><b>"Jihyo, you </b> <b>were</b> <b> there."</b> , Sana expresses the word 'were'. <b>"You tried to protect him. We all did."</b> , Sana paused. <b>"I miss him too, so I won't say, 'I'm sorry for your loss'"</b>, she whispers. Jihyo turns her head to look at her friend. Sana's eyes were true to her words.</p><p>Jihyo looks at her with confusion in her eyes. Sana saw she was lost. She didn't know where to go from here. <b>"T-Thank you."</b>, Jihyo stuttered, catching Sana off guard.</p><p>She pulls her into a tight side-hug, something she wouldn't give others unless they were special to her like Jihyo was. Jihyo doesn't try to adjust herself to hug her back properly. Instead, she puts her hand over Sana's arm that's on her chest and closes her eyes.</p><p>She didn't care that they weren't hugging properly. She just needed her older friend to know that she, along with the rest of the Witches, will always be there for her. No matter what. With the comforting words of her friend, the guilt in Jihyo's heart calms down.</p><p>Suddenly, interrupting the silence, a rapid knock is heard on Jihyo's bedroom door. Jihyo's eyes shoot open at the sound. She leans away from Sana. The person behind doesn't wait for Jihyo or anyone to respond, Instead, they just bust open the door. <b>"Jihyo!"</b>, Momo shouts, the look on her face: pure panic.</p><p><b>"Momo? What are you doing here?"</b>, Jihyo asks, getting out of her bed and walking to the kid having an anxiety attack. Sana follows in her footsteps, closing the photo album and gently placing it on the bed before getting up as well.</p><p><b>"Tzuyu and Chaeyoung found an unconscious girl on Rockwall. We need to get there fast."</b>, each word came out one by one. Momo was having trouble speaking so she often stuttered the words.</p><p><b>"Why are you so afraid?",</b> the cold heart Jihyo developed towards the people in her town was talking for her now. All the hate and fear of the people caused her heart to freeze over them. She's protective of her group because she only cares for them. Only them. <b> "Why would we help her?"</b></p><p>Momo knew about Jihyo's loss of faith towards Lylac's citizens; however, Momo never lost hers. Though, yes, people did abuse them, almost killed them, Momo, along with other members knew not everyone was like that. <b>"Jihyo, even though people like her hurt us, we can't do the same thing to her. Jihyo, I don't care how hurt I get, I will always have my faith that things have changed. Not everyone will be like them or the director."</b>, Jihyo and Sana freeze by the mention of the name. The director, the betrayer of the Witches Club. The one they swore they will never speak about again.</p><p><b>"So, we're helping her, with or without your help. Be the leader you promised to be."</b>, Momo spits.</p><p>By the mention of the enemy and by the words that came out of Momo's mouth, Jihyo and Sana are speechless. Though she hated helping the rival, she reluctantly agreed to go. So, they do.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>Back on Rockwall, Sana, Jihyo, and Momo arrived. The rest of the Witches were already there when they arrived. They surrounded Jeongyeon while discussing what to do with her.</p><p><b>"Do we take her to the clubhouse?"</b>, Nayeon suggests.</p><p>Jihyo is quick to respond. <b>"No. We can't!"</b> , she says, shaking her head. Nayeon looks down, disappointed in herself for asking such a stupid question. Jihyo walks up to her, seeing her expression. She places her hand on Nayeon's shoulder. <b>"Nayeon, you know what'll happen if we do."</b>, she softly continues. Nayeon nods, understanding.</p><p><b>"Then let's take her to my house. I only live one block away."</b>, Dahyun suggests.</p><p>They all look at her but then agree. It was the closest place and they were lucky. Dahyun's mom worked as a nurse. Over the years, Dahyun has picked up a few of her mom's actions.</p><p>She was their healer, their medic. So that's where they all decided to take Jeongyeon, the free infirmary. They all worked together to carry this kid off the ground without hurting her even more. Tzuyu carried Jeongyeon from her head, Momo and Chaeyoung carried her arms so they wouldn't dangle, Sana and Jihyo carried Jeongyeon from her waist, and Mina and Nayeon carried her legs.</p><p>Dahyun grabbed the bike off the floor, not riding it but walking it as she led the way towards her house. Sure, they were saving a stranger, but the small piece of hatred in their heart was turning into pity for this kid. She was weak in their eyes. And somehow, they could see that she was like them. Dahyun saw it the most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3: I’ve Been Waiting For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“And finally, it seems my lonely days are through."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to Dahyun's house wasn't bad. For Dahyun. For the rest, it was long. Jeongyeon was heavy for them all, even though she had a slim figure. Dahyun was walking Jeongyeon's bike, glancing at the people behind her now and then. <b>"Turn left. Left."</b>, she says, guiding them.</p><p>Dahyun was having the time of her life. The others were annoyed and tired by her "directions." Dahyun knew they all remembered where her house was. But it didn't matter to Dahyun at that moment. She just wanted to have fun. Finally, they arrived at the two-story house.</p><p>The house was painted a slight blue that almost matched the scenery. She grabbed the keys from under the mat, opening the door and leading the gang upstairs to her room. Sure, it was a struggle, but they had to watch out in case Dahyun's mom came home. Luckily, Dahyun's mom often stayed late, and her dad was never home. He spent most of his time "working" but Dahyun knew better.</p><p>Her dad was always in Chicago. He practically lived there. He would come home but it was once in a blue moon. Dahyun thinks her mom knows what is going on too, but she doesn't want to confront her husband.</p><p>To Dahyun, this was none of her business. She knew she had nothing to do with their problems, so she often stayed away from them. She didn't care for her dad as much as she cared for her mom. This love she had for her mom was the same love she had for the Witches. Dedication, affection, trust, appreciation, and worship.</p><p>To her dad, she didn't have feelings. Her dad became a stranger to her over the past years. Dahyun doesn't even remember the good times. Helping the girl who bled from her scalp was never her intention, nonetheless, she knew Tzuyu and Chaeyoung would want to help in some way because of their pure hearts. Thus, she agreed to let them bring the girl to her house so Dahyun could examine her.</p><p>As the kids walked into the room carrying the heavy girl, exhausted after having to climb the stairs, Dahyun told them to lay her down on the bed. They try not to hurt her nor drop her as their strength drops. The kids, struggling and out of breath, manage to use their leftover energy to plop her onto the bed. Unfortunately, Jeongyeon ends up landing on her right arm, causing her to stir a little. They freeze when she starts to suddenly move, only looking at her with wide eyes. </p><p>Lucky for them, she falls back to sleep again, and the members can release a breath of relief. They carefully adjust her to where she's lying down on her back. This will make it easier for Dahyun to examine her. Once they settle Jeongyeon on Dahyun's bed, Chaeyoung presses her ear against Jeongyeon's chest. It's a faint sound but she can hear the slow thumps of her heart.</p><p>He can also feel her chest rising and falling. <b>"The kid is asleep."</b> She looks at the ones with worried expressions on their faces. <b>"She's fine."</b></p><p>They let out a breath of relief. Jihyo seems to be the only one unbothered by this situation. Sana as well, although she's physically not showing it through her body, her eyes say otherwise. <b>"Mina, go get a wet cloth."</b>, Jihyo looked at her.</p><p>She nods, exiting the room. Dahyun takes off her backpack, pulling out her medical kit from it. The kit contains bandages, pain killers, band-aids of different sizes, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a medium-sized plastic bag of cotton balls and swabs. <b>"When do you think she will wake up?"</b>, Sana suddenly asks.</p><p>Tzuyu shook her head. <b>"Not sure. How is she doing, Dahyun?"</b></p><p>Dahyun walks over to the right side of the bed, examining the cut on Jeongyeon's scalp. She lightly touches it, making sure not to wake her up. The wet blood sticks to her finger. <b>"I can't tell if it's still bleeding."</b>, she explains.</p><p>Mina enters the room with the wet cloth in her hands. <b>"Here."</b>, she hands the dripping cloth to Dahyun.</p><p>Again, she gently taps on Jeongyeon's injury, the cloth drenching in the blood, turning the white material into a shade of maroon. <b>"Are you guys hungry? I think I have some leftovers from last night in the fridge."</b>, Dahyun says, still cleaning the blood off Jeongyeon's head.</p><p>The kids nod. Dahyun gestures that they can leave while she takes care of the injured girl. Some of the cold water dripped off the cloth onto Jeongyeon's forehead without Dahyun noticing. The cold water of the cloth causes Jeongyeon to soon wake up. As she does, Dahyun freezes, removing the cloth from her head.<b> "G-Guys? Come back."</b>, Dahyun stutters.</p><p>Luckily, they haven't completely exited, and they were able to hear her. <b>"What do we do? Do we hide?"</b>, Mina whispers, a hit of panic in her voice.</p><p><b>"No, let her see us. She won't be afraid if we show ourselves."</b>, Nayeon silently answers.</p><p>Jeongyeon opens her eyes a bit. The light of the sun coming through the window blinds her, forcing her to shut her eyes again. She was only able to see blurry glimpses of the kids surrounding her. When she rubs her eyes and opens them again, she can see them.</p><p><b>"Who... who are you? Where am I?"</b>, she looks around, looking unaware and a bit scared.</p><p><b>"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you."</b>, Dahyun tells her with a friendly smile.</p><p>Jeongyeon forces herself to get out of the bed but that causes a sting to her head, therefore she is not able to fully get out of bed. Dahyun pushes Jeongyeon's body down so her back meets the mattress.</p><p><b>"It's better if you lie down for now."</b>, Dahyun states gently.</p><p><b>"What happened?"</b>, Jeongyeon asks Dahyun. Dahyun starts to clean Jeongyeon's wound again as she talks to her.</p><p><b>"We think you fell off your bike. That girl..."</b> , she points to Tzuyu. <b>"and that girl..."</b> , she points to Chaeyoung. They both wave awkwardly with uncomfortable smiles on their faces. <b>"found you on the street. You were lucky. They saved your life."</b></p><p><b>"Oh. W-Where am I?"</b>, Jeongyeon asks.</p><p><b>"You're at my house."</b> The other kids don't bother to leave the room, even though they were awkward only standing there.</p><p>Dahyun looks at Jihyo and points to the bottle of alcohol and the cotton balls. <b>"Dahyun. My name is Dahyun, by the way."</b>, she speaks as Jihyo hands her the bottle. As she takes the bottle, Dahyun sees Jeongyeon eyeing Jihyo and the rest of the kids in the room.</p><p><b>"They're my closest friends."</b> She adds some alcohol into a cotton ball. <b>"That's Jihyo, Mina, Nayeon, the ladies that saved you are Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, Sana and Momo."</b> , Dahyun points to them as she introduces each of the members. She continued, <b>"I am blessed to have them as my friends."</b></p><p>Nayeon looks over to Jihyo. It seems that she wants to say something or has been wanting to speak but she's keeping herself back.</p><p><b>"This will sting a little."</b>, Dahyun warns Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon nods, letting her. Dahyun gently cleans the wound. It stung a bit, but it was the same sting as getting a shot. While she's cleaning, Mina leaves a small band-aid for her to reach for once she's finished. After cleaning, Dahyun places the band-aid on the cut on Jeongyeon's scalp.</p><p><b>"There, you are free to go."</b>, Dahyun helps her stand up.</p><p>With Jeongyeon's arm around Dahyun's neck, she helps her walk her outside the bedroom to the hall. <b>"Wait here."</b>, she tells her.</p><p>She enters her room, closing it behind her. <b>"So, what now?"</b>, Momo broke the silence.</p><p><b>"I don't think she's in good condition to ride her bike home. One of us will have to help her."</b>, Dahyun blurts out.</p><p><b>"What?!"</b>, everyone shouts in sync.</p><p><b>"You mean one of us will have to take her into the outer world we said we would never enter?"</b>, Sana responds quieter. Dahyun nods.</p><p><b>"Is there any other thing we can do?"</b>, Jihyo asks.</p><p>
  <b>"You tell me, Jihyo."</b>
</p><p>After a pause and glances thrown at each other, Jihyo speaks up. <b>"Fine. I'll do it. As your leader, it is my job to keep you safe."</b></p><p>Jihyo walks out of the bedroom door. Jeongyeon sits on the floor, leaning against the wall, playing with her fingers. When the door opened, she looked up. Jihyo sighs before bending down next to Jeongyeon. Jihyo grabs Jeongyeon's arm and wraps it around her neck. </p><p>Jihyo and Jeongyeon's strengths were combined to stand them up. <b>"Nayeon, come with me. You're taking his bike."</b>, she says as she helps Jeongyeon down the stairs.</p><p>Jeongyeon looks at her. <b>"My bike? You brought my bike?"</b>, Jeongyeon asks. Jihyo briefly looks at her then rolls her eyes, continuing to help her down the stairs.</p><p>Nayeon nods behind her. She turns to walk over to Dahyun. She gestures to wrap something around his head. Dahyun nods and leaves to her room and comes back with a thick bandage. Riley thanks her and walks over to Jihyo before she could open the door.</p><p>She taps her on the shoulder, causing her to look at Nayeon. Nayeon points to the bandage in her hand and she imminently understands what she is trying to tell her. <b>"Look, to take you back home, we have to blindfold you."</b></p><p><b>"What?"</b>, she looks up.</p><p><b>"Just until we get downtown. We can't let you know where we are. Please don't ask questions."</b>, Nayeon starts to explain.</p><p><b>"Why?"</b>, her instinct asked.</p><p><b>"I said no questions. May I, please?"</b>, Riley asks.</p><p>Jeongyeon wasn't going to lie. Nayeon was fairly pretty, and these people seemed caring and friendly. On top of that, they saved her life today. So, she lets them. It was weird but she trusted them.</p><p>Nayeon tied it to where it was tight enough so Jeongyeon couldn't see but not so tight that it could hurt her. Then they set off. The walk downtown wasn't far but it was exhausting for Jihyo for she was practically carrying Jeongyeon on her back. The whole time, Jeongyeon asked questions, but she received silence from Jihyo and Nayeon. They were simple questions like "How long have you known each other?” or “Where do you go to school?"</p><p>Jeongyeon stopped asking once she realized that no matter how hard she tried, no one would ever respond to her. Sunset was a beautiful sight for Nayeon and Jihyo. That was around the time they finally reached downtown and were able to take the blindfold off Jeongyeon's eyes.</p><p><b>"Here's your bike."</b> , Nayeon says as she hands it over. <b>"Be careful when you walk home. Don't ride your bike, only walk it, alright?"</b>, Jeongyeon smiles at her and nods.</p><p>
  <b>"Will do."</b>
</p><p>With a grin on her face, she nods to the pair goodbye then turns around to leave. Jihyo and Nayeon turn in the opposite direction and walk that way.</p><p><b>"We saved someone, and she didn't even thank us."</b>, Nayeon suddenly announces. Jihyo pulls her closer, wrapping her arm around her, sort of in a way to protect her.</p><p><b>"Remember Nayeon, that's how people are."</b>, she tells her.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>That night, the Witches had a meeting in their clubhouse in the woods. As the rest of the kids sit on the couches in the living room of the house, Jihyo paces around the room. The rest of the kids watch her, waiting for her to deliver what she is thinking about. Finally, she does. <b>"Should we have saved her?"</b>, Jihyo asked.</p><p>Nayeon looked at him with an incredulous expression on her face. <b>"Are you questioning if we should have saved a life?"</b> , she questioned. Jihyo nods at her. This causes something in Nayeon to rupture. <b> "Jihyo, she could have died.", </b>she snaps at her.</p><p><b>"I know that."</b> , Jihyo quickly responds. <b> "It's just..."</b> , Nayeon keeps her mouth shut, raising her eyebrows as she waits for Jihyo’s comeback. <b>"what if she tells her parents or anyone else?"</b></p><p><b>"At least she's alive..."</b>, Tzuyu quietly says, trailing off. She pouts his lips a bit. Jihyo wasn't close enough to hear her. Nobody heard her. Tzuyu didn't bother to say it louder. She simply decided to let Jihyo continue lecturing them.</p><p><b>"Can we trust her?"</b> , Jihyo asks. Everyone keeps their silence. <b>"How do we know that just by her telling someone that 8 teenagers saved her life won't be a risk to us?"</b>, she points out.</p><p>With a frown, Nayeon peers at her. <b>"That's all you're thinking about? Whether she is a risk to us?"</b>, she pauses in between each sentence.</p><p>Yes, the kid they met today could cause them peril and that was known among them all. Nevertheless, Nayeon was only thankful she was okay. Because of them, she was still breathing and able to go home. Jihyo didn't think like the way Nayeon did. On the controversy, the leader’s mind worked the opposite. <b>"It's my job to do that, Nayeon. As your leader, it is my job to protect you."</b></p><p>Jihyo and the rest knew where she stood for them. She was the head of their club. Their savior. Their guardian. The one looked to during problems.</p><p>She cared for each member. Kept them safe from the world they were stuck in. After their first leader left, the members looked up to Jihyo more and the one thing Jihyo wants is to not let them down. Individually, the members are strong in their way. They've fought through their brick walls with their power.</p><p>People underestimated the strength of this group. To the members themselves, Jihyo was dominant. She is the strongest. She went through the most trauma, yet despite that, she was still here, with them. That is why her symbol is a koala.</p><p>Koalas represent dreams, magic, intuition, childlike wonder, and innocence. The Witches are powerful ones that are shoved down by a force so mighty, they can't separate from it. It pulls them together and crushes them together, mentally. A force so almighty, that together they can't break free from. A kid like Jeongyeon could be a danger not just for the Witches, but for Jeongyeon herself.</p><p>That was a reason they stayed away from everyone. They didn't want anyone to harm them and they didn't want to harm anyone. And the town hated them for that. <b>"Well, it was all Dahyun's fault."</b>, Mina speaks out. Dahyun instantly turns to look at her.</p><p><b>"How is it my fault?"</b>, Dahyun asked, slightly offended.</p><p><b>"You told her who we were."</b>, Mina acknowledges.</p><p><b>"I was trying to comfort her."</b>, Dahyun defends.</p><p><b>"Well, look at what you did now."</b>, Mina retorts.</p><p>Before the two start bickering, Sana stops them. <b>"Enough, you two."</b>, she says, irritated. Silence takes over them all, not knowing what to say anymore. The kids sitting on the couch wait until someone speaks. They look down and play with their fingers or look around the room. Anywhere but the gaze Jihyo gives them as she waits for one of them to talk.</p><p><b>"Are we to search for her?", </b> Mina finally develops the guts to converse and look at Jihyo. <b>"Beg her not to say anything about meeting us?"</b></p><p><b>"If we do that, we have to befriend the ungrateful prick."</b>, Momo adds to the conversation.</p><p><b>"That's true. She </b> <b>didn't</b> <b> thank us."</b>, Mina returns, agreeing to Momo's words. Finally, the dialogue began again.</p><p><b>"What else did you expect? She's one of them, isn't she? Of course, she would be selfish, spineless, and lonely. Maybe if we treat her with kindness, she would like to repay us."</b>, Dahyun said.</p><p><b>"Kindness, my ass. For that to happen, we would need to save someone or something she treasures."</b>, Momo points out. Everyone started to add their thoughts to the discussion.</p><p><b>"Do we have to kill the kid?"</b>, the thought came to Chaeyoung's mind, so she said it out loud. Everyone stopped talking when they all heard Chaeyoung's statement. Jihyo instantly turns her head to glance at her.</p><p><b>"Chaeyoung, assassination is not allowed unless it's an attacker. Understood?"</b>, Jihyo scolds her. Chaeyoung nods her head, comprehending what she said.</p><p><b>"So then, what now?"</b> , Chaeyoung asks after pausing. <b>"Do we look for her? How are we going to find her?"</b>, she kept questioning. Some members think about his question while others have a quiet discussion with the person next to them. That is when it clicked Tzuyu's head. She looks up at Jihyo. </p><p>Jihyo is waiting for an answer, so as she is looking around the room, she spots Tzuyu waving her hand to get her attention. When Tzuyu does capture Jihyo's attention, she gestures to her to come. Jihyo does. Tzuyu gestures to her to lean down to whisper something into her ear, <b>"We'll find him at the front of the train."</b></p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>The next day, everyone walked past the school Momo and Dahyun attended. It was Tuesday and Dahyun was afraid to be caught on these grounds. <b>"Why are we here? We're on vacation."</b>, she started whining like a little kid. Tzuyu rolled her eyes at him, ignoring her complaints.</p><p><b>"You're ditching. That's what you're doing."</b>, Sana comebacks. Dahyun looked at her offensively, mumbling a quiet “so are you”, before Tzuyu started to talk.</p><p><b>"Once when I was looking into the math class, someone saw me."</b> , Tzuyu explained. <b>"A kid that resembled the girl from yesterday spotted me. I believe it was her."</b>, she concluded. Everyone nodded. They mentally analyzed the words she said. However, because it was Tuesday, at one point, every member looked around to see if everyone would see them then went back into the conversation. When Jihyo looked up, she spotted something or someone that made her freeze.</p><p>A boy slightly older, maybe around 17, looked at them across the empty road. He pulled out a pocket-size knife from his pocket and showed it to Jihyo. Jihyo was familiar with this boy. He was the son of the police chief of the town. His dad was the hero of the town in the citizen's eyes. The boy was destined to be the next hero. He had met the Witches before to hurt them, for he knew their reputation.</p><p>He wanted to get rid of these underdogs. He wanted his reputation to be a hero whose story will pass down from generation to generation. The Witches knew how to deal with him. However, this was the first time the guy had a weapon with him. The older boy started to get closer to the school grounds as he crossed the street to approach them.</p><p>This caused Jihyo to have a slight panic attack, and she started to yell. <b>"Run."</b> , she spoke. Everyone's thoughts were interrupted as well so they all turned to confusingly look at Jihyo. <b>"Run!"</b>, she yelled.</p><p>Everyone looked in the direction that she was looking at, only to spot the tormentor. Once they saw him, everyone started to run towards the forest not far from the school. The attacker ran after them. Unfortunately, Chaeyoung's stamina didn't keep up with the rest of his friends and she started to slow down. He grabs Chaeyoung, pressing the sharp knife to her throat, taunting her so she wouldn't try to escape.</p><p><b>"Jihyo! Jihyo!"</b>, Chaeyoung screams for mercy. As she yells, the bully forces the knife closer to her neck, shutting her up. The blade doesn't cut her yet if she moves the slightest, it could cut her. All the Witches stop running once they hear her voice. Jihyo turned around, running back to save her friend.</p><p>The closer she arrives, the more she could see Chaeyoung's eyes, telling her to stop and stay away. The rest of the kids run after Jihyo. They tried to get closer than Jihyo was, but she stopped them, reaching out a hand. They listened, even though they were afraid about what would happen to their friend. Nevertheless, they knew better to listen to their leader when it comes to these kinds of things.</p><p><b>"Let her go."</b>, she says naturally but you could hear her voice shaking while she tried to control it. The tormentor hears it too, making him smirk. She looks down at the girl he is holding. She is still, not daring to move. Tears fall from her eyes as she keeps a stiff face.</p><p><b>"I'll let her go if you do something for me."</b>, the tormentor spoke.</p><p><b>"What do you want this time, Hajun?"</b>, Jihyo asked. Everyone else was also listening to their dialogue as well as glancing at Chaeyoung occasionally. The tormentor, now known as Hajun, brought the blade even closer to Chaeyoung's throat. Chaeyoung's jaw tensed and closed her eyes. She felt a bit of the cold steel when she gulped. She stood frozen again.</p><p>
  <b>"All I want is to kill you. Each of you. Starting with this one."</b>
</p><p><b>"Jihyo, seriously I'm okay. Don't listen to her."</b>, Chaeyoung calls out to Jihyo. That only makes her more worried. Just when Chaeyoung spoke, Hajun's blade cut her neck a bit. Chaeyoung hissed in pain. Jihyo's attitude suddenly changes from anxiety for her friend to rage towards the torturer.</p><p>Behind Jihyo, Momo is scouting in Dahyun's medical backpack. Dahyun thought it was a stupid idea when Momo asked but she let her. They were all desperate for something to save their friend. Momo grabbed a pill bottle from the bag. The plastic bottle was the only thing in there that was guaranteed to hurt when it's thrown.</p><p>With maximum force, strength, and aim, Momo throws the bottle to Hajun. It strikes Hajun's right shin. This causes Hajun to lose balance on that leg, creating an opportunity for Chaeyoung to escape. Chaeyoung pushes the guy to the ground while grabbing the knife that he loosely held in his hand. Because of the fast activity and how little space on the handle there was, Chaeyoung ended up cutting herself just below her jaw and on her palm.</p><p>The cuts weren't serious, but they were painful, causing Chaeyoung to yell in distress. Once she was free, Chaeyoung ran to Jihyo, handing her the now closed knife before running to Nayeon, the comforter of the group.</p><p><b>"Now, you're dead."</b>, Hajun threatened, slowly standing up. He reached down to the ground to grab the knife he thought was there. However, when he looked up, Jihyo had the knife in her hand. Jihyo follows Hajun's gaze to her hand that holds the closed pocket knife. She forms a sinister smirk on her lips, chuckling softly as she opens the knife. Jihyo pointed the knife to Hajun.</p><p><b>"Don't you get it yet? You're never going to win."</b>, she snickers, still pointing the blade at him.</p><p>Hajun is afraid that she might hurt him, but he doesn't show it externally. Jihyo sees his fear too, but she doesn't show sympathy. Her eyes become emotionless, and the smile disappears, making Hajun feel even more uneasy. <b>"If you take one more step towards us, I won't hesitate to cut you more than you cut my friend."</b></p><p>Jihyo started to walk to Hajun, closing the knife with every step she took. When she got close enough, Jihyo pressed the closed knife to his stomach, her thumb on the flipper. Hajun froze in place. <b>"Take a few steps back and run away."</b>, Jihyo coldly whispered.</p><p>Behind her, Chaeyoung hugged Nayeon tightly, softly crying into her neck. She let her, rubbing her back benevolently. Everyone else is gathering around them, examining Chaeyoung's state. Dahyun is already pulling out her supplies. Hajun does as he is told, running away, turning at a nearby alleyway.</p><p>Once Jihyo makes sure he is gone, she lets out a huge breath that she's been holding in. She drops the knife then collapses to the ground, panting. Sana notices and she leaves the huddle around Chaeyoung to help Jihyo. <b>"Jihyo! Are you okay?"</b>, she asked, helping her get up.</p><p>Jihyo nods. <b>"Yeah, I'm fine."</b></p><p>Jihyo and Sana walk back to the group. Chaeyoung already has bandages on her wounds and is no longer hugging Nayeon, nor crowded by the other members. Dahyun is putting away her supplies in the large main portion of her backpack and putting the wet and bloody cotton balls in the front. Mina walks up to her with the pill bottle in her hand. Nayeon notices Jihyo looking at the knife in her hands, opening and closing it.</p><p><b>"Is that his knife?"</b>, she asks. Jihyo and Chaeyoung nod their heads.</p><p><b>"I took it from him and gave it to Jihyo after Momo knocked him down."</b>, Chaeyoung explains. Everyone nods. Silence takes over them before Dahyun breaks it.</p><p><b>"Chaeyoung, you okay?"</b>, she asked, gently holding her chin in her hand to move her head, examining her. Chaeyoung grabs Dahyun's hand to take off her chin.</p><p><b>"Yes, I'm fine. These are just scratches."</b> , he points at the bandage on her jaw. <b>"They'll fade away eventually."</b>, she smiles. Dahyun returns the smile, nodding before leaving her alone. Everyone smiles as well. After a moment, Nayeon manages to peek at Jihyo's watch. The time is close to 5:30.</p><p><b>"I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."</b>, she says. Once those words come out of her mouth, she suddenly regrets them, not wanting to go home. She starts to become anxious as she walks away.</p><p><b>"Nayeon!"</b> , Jihyo called out. Nayeon turned around when she heard her voice. <b>"Be careful!"</b> She nods, grinning, and gives her a thumbs-up before she walks to the bus stop.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>Jeongyeon is walking down the street with a bag of groceries in her hand. When she walks in front of a bus stop, the bus halts, dropping off and picking up passengers. When Jeongyeon looks up to look at the people on the bus, a habit she's had since she was little, she saw Nayeon. She was sitting inside the bus looking out the window, her palm to her cheek. She knows she knows her but she doesn’t clearly remember where from.</p><p>Thus, she gets on the bus. She looks for her, trying to distinguish her by attempting to find the back of her head, which she discovers is difficult to do. When she finds her, she sits on the empty seat right next to her. Nayeon is gazing down, fiddling with her fingers. She doesn't flinch nor acknowledges when Jeongyeon sits next to her. She decides to make her presence known to her.</p><p><b>"Hi."</b>, she says, with a smile on her face.</p><p>Nayeon picks up her head to look at her briefly before going back to fiddle with her fingers. <b>"Hi."</b>, she quietly returns the greeting.</p><p>An awkward silence takes over them. Well, it seemed like Jeongyeon was the only one who sensed it. Nayeon was busy disregarding her to recognize the awkward silence. Not being a fan of the quietness, she thought about sparking up a conversation with her, regretting the fact that she only got in the now moving bus just because she saw her, and she looked familiar. The simplest question that entered her mind exited her lips. <b>"Why do you look familiar?"</b>, she asked. However, it worked to start a chat.</p><p><b>"I think you may know."</b>, Nayeon remarks, now starting to look outside the window. Then, she turns to look at her. At that moment when Jeongyeon looked into Nayeon’s eyes, the memories returned. </p><p><b>"Right, you and your gang saved me the other day."</b>, she recalls, her eyes not leaving Nayeon’s figure. Her blank expression turned into a stare of disappointment and disapproval. With the way Nayeon looked at her, she got nervous.</p><p><b>"We're not a gang. We're a club."</b> , she corrects, still staring at Jeongyeon. <b>"If you say it like that, you make us sound like we're criminals."</b>, she sighs, going back to look at the view outside the bus.</p><p><b>"Right. I haven't introduced myself."</b> , she taps on her shoulder for her to turn around to face her. Then, she puts out her hand for her to shake. <b>"I'm Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon. And you are?"</b></p><p>Nayeon looks at her hand before looking up to meet her gaze. <b>"Don't you already know who I am?"</b>, she claims. She's taken a bit aback by her sudden question. She nods.</p><p><b>"I do but I can't seem to remember your name."</b>, she truthfully said, looking away from her, and putting her hand down. Nayeon could see the sincerity in her eyes.</p><p><b>"Nayeon. My name is Im Nayeon."</b>, she says. Jeongyeon smiles a little when she answers. She puts out her hand again for Nayeon to shake and patiently waits. Nayeon stares at her hand then at her, then at her hand again. After a while of her not doing anything, Jeongyeon puts her hand down, frowning. Silence takes over them once more. It was broken by the bus stopping and the voice of the bus driver.</p><p><b>"Post Office Bridge."</b>, the driver loudly announces.</p><p>Nayeon gets up from her seat, passing Jeongyeon to exit the bus. When she is off, Jeongyeon decides to follow her. She quietly walks behind her, making sure not to get caught. She doesn't know why she was doing this. A part of her probably wanted to be friends with her and her friends.</p><p>Yes, Seulgi was her best friend, but Seulgi wasn't enough for Jeongyeon, to be honest. Yes, she was a good friend, but Jeongyeon wanted more. As Nayeon walked, she was feeling uneasy. As she looked down, she noticed the shadow of the person behind her.</p><p><b>"Are you following me?"</b> , she suddenly stops walking. Jeongyeon freezes, her eyes widening. Somehow, she thought that if she kept quiet and did not move, Nayeon wouldn't notice her. But she was wrong, Nayeon had caught her. She turns around to see her. <b>"It's rude to stalk someone, you know?"</b></p><p>Jeongyeon chuckles, shaking her head no. <b>"I'm not stalking you."</b></p><p><b>"Then what are you doing?"</b>, she asks, not taking her eyes off her as she looked down.</p><p><b>"Nothing."</b> , she replies softly. <em> Maybe she's embarrassed </em>, Nayeon thought.</p><p><b>"Do you want something from us?"</b>, Nayeon asked. That question made Jeongyeon's head shoot up to look at her. She could see that her eyes looked offended by that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4: Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So are you happy now? Finally happy now, are you? Well, I'm exactly the same. I think I've lost everything."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon doesn't look at Nayeon when she asks the question. Jeongyeon was speechless. Not because she thought Nayeon was right, but because she didn't know it was so wrong to hang out with Nayeon and her friends, at least that is what Nayeon made it seem. Earlier, she said that they weren't criminals, but now Jeongyeon was starting to think otherwise. <b>"You do, right?"</b>, interrupted Jeongyeon’s thoughts. Nayeon was still looking at her, waiting for her answer.</p><p><b>"No. I don't want anything from you."</b>, she defends herself. Nayeon nodded, turning around to leave. As Nayeon walks away, Jeongyeon suddenly has this urge to keep following her. Like she's somehow pulling Jeongyeon to accompany her. And she does. She lets the invisible rope pull her. Without scanning behind her, Nayeon senses her presence there.</p><p><b>"Then, why do you keep following me?"</b>, out of the blue, she asked, not looking at Jeongyeon, continuing to walk forward. As she continues to follow her, Nayeon starts to feel insecure and extremely uncomfortable. She puts her hands in her pockets and her hoodie up, hoping that in some way, it makes her invisible and Jeongyeon won't follow her anymore. Of course, that's not what happened.</p><p>Jeongyeon tried to think of a reason she was following her. To be honest, she didn't know why either, but she knew she just had to.<b> "Because I want to pay you back."</b>, were the first words that came to Jeongyeon's mind. Maybe she did want to pay them back for what they did. Perhaps she didn't just want to be their new friend. Possibly she just wanted to thank them in a special way than the typical “thank you”.</p><p>Nayeon starts to look down at the ground as she walks, still covering herself up. Without stopping, she questions, <b>"Do you?" </b>Nayeon might have been thinking this to say to herself, given that she has no trust for the girl behind her. However, the question managed to slip from her lips, loud enough that Jeongyeon heard.</p><p>Growing up, Nayeon self-taught herself that actions always spoke louder than words. She learned to show her emotions rather than saying them because showing them makes them real and true. With that in mind, she prepared a test in her head, keeping it silent from Jeongyeon. If Jeongyeon chose to follow her, she is being true to her word, meaning she could be different from others in Lylac. If Jeongyeon chose to run away, she lied, meaning the Witches Club could be in danger now, and Jihyo would have been right all along.</p><p>With the test in mind, Nayeon starts to take a path that is in no way a direction to her actual destination: her house. Nayeon turns to walk behind a nearby building. As expected, Jeongyeon, without hesitation, keeps following her. As she still senses Jeongyeon behind her, Nayeon’s confidence starts to grow, as well as her trust. She walks a bit more, still remembering that she had to get home soon.</p><p>After walking for around 15 minutes or so, Nayeon stopped walking, turning around to see Jeongyeon still there. <b>"Are you just going to follow me until you get what you want?"</b></p><p>She sheepishly nods. <b>"Fine. I'll let you pay us back."</b>, Jeongyeon looks up at her. Nayeon suddenly grabs Jeongyeon by her wrist, walking in the opposite direction from where they were previously walking. Jeongyeon's cheeks started to grow hot from the contact. She wasn't a fan of social contact, despite being an extrovert. Somehow, she was a bit flustered.</p><p><b>"Um, where are you heading to?"</b>, she noticed that Nayeon was dragging her somewhere she's never visited and began to wonder.</p><p><b>"My house."</b>, indifferently, Nayeon responded.</p><p>
  <b>"For what?"</b>
</p><p>Nayeon shrugs, her lip pouting a bit. <b>"You'll see."</b></p><p>At this point, Nayeon's house is not far ahead, and she knows she's not going to be able to get rid of Jeongyeon. She lets go of her wrist, even stopping before continuing to walk to her house. She turns around to face her. Jeongyeon can tell that she has something important to say by the look she's giving her. She makes sure to pay attention to what Nayeon is about to say.</p><p><b>"Jeongyeon, when we get to my house, I want you to stay outside and make sure you hide."</b>, she warns her. Jeongyeon nods to her, showing her that she understands. It took a bit for her to trust that she listened to her. But once she saw the sincerity behind her eyes, Nayeon continued to walk, and Jeongyeon continued to follow.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>As Nayeon and Jeongyeon approach her neighborhood, in silence, Jeongyeon couldn't help but wonder what Nayeon's life would be like; how she survived, and all that. They came across a poverty society. Every house in the neighborhood had cracked windows, cracks on the walls, or it was losing its original color. To other folks, this place would've looked abandoned. At this time of the evening, some people were seen drunk outside in the narrow streets, or people were having dinner in their apartments.</p><p>Of course, this was the neighborhood that Nayeon was very familiar with, not only did she live here, but her friends Chaeyoung, Mina, and Tzuyu, also lived in this same neighborhood a little outside of Lylac. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung's incomes were very low and recently Mina had lost her house, forcing her and her family to move here. But this only made Nayeon happy, now that her friends are closer.</p><p>As they walked, Jeongyeon looked around. She wasn't admiring the buildings but was dismayed. She had just entered a very different world than she was used to and she didn't know what to say or think. Finally, Nayeon stops at one of the buildings in the middle of the neighborhood. It was an apartment building, a very old one. Nayeon looked around trying to find a place for Jeongyeon to hide. She notices a dumpster across the street next to another apartment building.</p><p><b>"Hide behind that dumpster."</b>, she points. At first, Jeongyeon was displeased with what Nayeon was pointing at but she trusted her.</p><p><b>"I'll be back, okay?"</b> Jeongyeon nodded, obeying the older’s instructions, and waiting for her as she went inside her house.</p><p>Jeongyeon patiently waits for her, occasionally peeking at the front door to see if it would open. After minutes passed, suddenly, Nayeon busted out the door, running. She runs to Jeongyeon's direction, grabbing her by her shirt, not stopping. Jeongyeon runs at Nayeon’s pace, but she couldn't help but look back as Nayeon pulled her. Nayeon’s dad came out holding his crotch area, his face showing nothing but pain.</p><p><b>"Come back here!"</b>, Jeongyeon managed to hear him yell. She looked back at Nayeon, who was showing no signs of stopping but determination.</p><p>Nayeon’s heart rate accelerated so high, she felt she couldn’t breathe, and it wasn’t because of the running. This was the first time her dad had acted like this. He had always greeted her and his wife with smiles and loving kisses. The night her mom passed and Nayeon returned home, she found her dad unconscious, blood everywhere. She saved his life that night, and she doesn’t remember how she did it.</p><p>Since then, she's been trying to help him, but it never worked. Not even with all the times Jihyo had wished his luck on her. He lived because he couldn't die. Now, he acted like this. The moment he grabbed her, Nayeon wasn't just scared for herself, but for Jeongyeon too. Jeongyeon was still confused about what just happened.</p><p><b>"Nayeon, what's going on?"</b>, she yelled, trying to get her attention.</p><p><b>"Just, don't stop."</b> Nayeon lets go of Jeongyeon’s shirt but kept running. Jeongyeon tried her best to follow Nayeon at her pace, being somewhat successful. They left the town running as fast as two criminals being chased by the cops. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Nayeon's legs gave up, causing her to collapse to the ground. </p><p>Jeongyeon immediately went to her care but Nayeon pushed her away, explaining she was fine. Jeongyeon didn't know where they ended up but they were in town, an abandoned part of town where businesses never succeeded. Jeongyeon was panting hard, but not as hard as Nayeon. <b>"Who was that?"</b>, she panted. <b>"Was that... your dad?"</b></p><p>Nayeon nodded. She tried standing up, bending over, pressing on her stomach, still catching her breath. When she is finally able to take in a gulp of air, she looks up, walking to one of the abandoned wrecks of buildings, the one which was once a barbershop. Nayeon carefully places her hand on her cheek but hisses in pain at the touch. Jeongyeon was able to discern her pain.</p><p>The moonlight and darkness of the night don't allow Jeongyeon to see the red mark that was caused by her father, develop on Nayeon’s cheek. Not to mention, Jeongyeon was still catching her breath since she was not one to work out. But she still heard Nayeon’s pain. <b>"Are you okay?"</b>, she asked, concerned, still puffing for air.</p><p>
  <b>"Y-Yes... I'm fine."</b>
</p><p><b>"Are- are you sure?"</b>, Jeongyeon was not convinced.</p><p><b>"Yes."</b> Nayeon looked at the old barbershop for a while. She daydreamed through nostalgia. Memories that were once created here, both good and bad. Jeongyeon let her stare at the rusting building, feeling this was a special place for her. After a few minutes of admiration, Nayeon decided it was time to leave. </p><p>She turned to look at Jeongyeon, a small but noticeable smile on her lips. <b>"Let's go."</b></p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>The walk to Jihyo's house was tiring since her neighborhood was far from Nayeon’s. As established earlier, Nayeon was planning on going home, thus not having a form of transportation other than the last bus of the day. Jeongyeon looked at the nice house in front of her when they arrived. It reminded her of her own, only her house had more space, considering it had to hold three kids and two adults. Nayeon instead went to the side of the house, not the front door like Jeongyeon thought she would.</p><p>The first thing Jeongyeon noticed when she followed Nayeon were the pebbles on the ground. Nayeon picked one up with her fingers and threw it at a window upstairs. It made a light tap sound on the glass, causing Jeongyeon to slightly flinch. After that, Nayeon went to the front door and waited, Jeongyeon silently following her like a lost puppy. Shortly, the door opened to reveal Jihyo in her striped pajamas.</p><p>She seemed pissed at first but after seeing Jeongyeon with Nayeon, she let them both in and told them to quietly head to her room because her parents were asleep. As they walked up the stairs, Jeongyeon looked at the pictures hung on the wall. There were pictures of Jihyo, her parents, and a little boy that she’s never seen before. There was a family portrait that caught her eye. Jihyo was wrapping her arm around the little boy's small body.</p><p>Jihyo looked so happy in the photo, very different from the present Jihyo she knew of. She wanted to ask Nayeon who the boy was but instead decided not to. She knew it was private, and she must have caused a lot of struggle for Nayeon and her friends and she didn't want to add more to their shoulders. When they entered Jihyo's room, Momo was the only one there in the room illuminated by the moonlight.</p><p><b>"Momo, what are you doing here?"</b>, Nayeon asked once she saw her.</p><p><b>"Jihyo called me."</b>, Momo noticed Jeongyeon standing there, so she tried to be careful with her words. <b>"She called all of us, actually."</b></p><p>
  <b>"Is everyone else coming?"</b>
</p><p>Momo took a while before she replied. <b>"I don't know. My mom is still at work so I asked my sister if I could come."</b></p><p>Jeongyeon felt that she was already slowly starting to understand them a bit more. Based on Momo's personality that Jeongyeon created by her words, Momo was obedient, and Jeongyeon guessed the rest of Nayeon's friends were too. <b>"Nayeon, so why are you here?"</b>, Jihyo entered the conversation. Instead of answering Jihyo's question, Nayeon decided to introduce Jeongyeon to Momo and Jihyo, since she could see that Momo was only staring at the unfamiliar girl, confused.</p><p><b>"Momo. Jihyo. This is Yoo Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon, this is Jihyo, our leader and this is Momo, our photographer."</b>, she introduced. It got a bit awkward for Jeongyeon when she was introduced to Momo. She didn't know if she should do a handshake because of the last time she did one with Nayeon, so Jeongyeon just nodded a greeting. Momo returned it, so Jeongyeon guessed that was the right thing to do. You could say she was a bit proud of herself.</p><p><b>"How do you do?"</b>, Momo asked, making sure to use her manners that she was taught in youth.</p><p><b>"Fine, thank you."</b>, Jeongyeon gave her a small smile that Momo also returned.</p><p><b>"So why are you here?"</b>, Jihyo asked, directing her question and stern gaze at Nayeon, breaking the short silence that followed the other two’s greetings.</p><p><b>"She says she wants to pay us back after saving her."</b>, Nayeon explains. Momo and Jihyo's eyes widen when they hear that.</p><p>In disbelief, Jihyo asks, <b>"Are you serious?"</b></p><p>
  <b>"I do, miss-"</b>
</p><p><b>"Miss?” </b> Jihyo scanned Jeonyeon, causing her anxiety to grow. <b> “Don’t address me formally, it’s weird. Call me by my name."</b>, Jihyo interrupted Jeongyeon as she started speaking. Jeongyeon nods, shutting up. </p><p><b>"Right," </b> Momo faces Jeongyeon. <b> "you never thanked us."</b></p><p>At that moment, a soft thud on the window was heard, making them all turn their attention to it. Jihyo immediately left her room, leaving the others in awkward silence. Soon, Dahyun entered with Jihyo following her. As soon as Dahyun enters, Jihyo closes the door quietly, so she won't disturb her parents.</p><p><b>"Hey, guys."</b>, were the first words Dahyun said when she entered. Her eyes looked worried but physically she seemed to be calm. Then, she saw Jeongyeon. <b>"What did I miss and why is the girl here?"</b>, she asked.</p><p><b>"She says she wants to pay us back after saving her." </b>When Momo tells her this, Dahyun has the same reaction as Momo and Jihyo had earlier.</p><p><b>"Really?"</b>, she looked at Jeongyeon then at Momo, her eyes still widened incredibly. Momo nods.</p><p><em> The only thing this kid must do is to not say anything about us. That's the only thing we want from her. Is there anything that she wants from us? </em>Dahyun thought.</p><p>While they were talking, Jihyo decided to turn on the lamp in her room. When she did, the room became brighter. The moonlight that entered through the uncovered window also helped in illuminating the whole room, but it wasn’t as powerful as the lamp’s light. Unfortunately, now everyone could see that Nayeon had an injured cheek.</p><p><b>"Holy shit. What happened to your cheek?"</b>, Dahyun pointed out. Nayeon's eyes widened. She tried to cover her cheek with her hand, but the contact made her hiss in pain and she quickly removed her hand from her cheek. Everyone else in the room was also shocked, but it was too late. Nayeon couldn't hide it anymore. As an instinct, Jeongyeon reached out to touch the mark, but Nayeon slapped her hand away as it got closer to her.</p><p><b>"Nothing. I'm fine."</b>, were the only words seeming to want to come out of her mouth. She tried hiding her cheek with her long hair, even looking down, not making eye contact with any of them. But Jihyo doesn't buy it.</p><p>
  <b>"Dahyun, you are spending the night at her house. Jeongyeon, we will continue this discussion tomorrow. Good night.", Jihyo says.</b>
</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>Nayeon and Dahyun walked back to Nayeon’s house. Currently, they had no supplies with them other than Dahyun's medical backpack.</p><p><b>"I still can't believe he made you stay here. I can take care of myself, you know."</b>, Nayeon whines.</p><p><b>"Stop acting like that and appreciate the fact that she cares about you."</b> When Momo said that, Nayeon shut up and she scolded herself while thinking of what Dahyun said. She muttered a small apology. Dahyun sighed.</p><p>The rest of the walk is silent. Dahyun glances at Nayeon occasionally. She sees that there is guilt wiped on her face, but decides not to say anything. Once Nayeon’s apartment building could be seen in the distance, Dahyun decided to change the atmosphere and cheer her friend up. <b>"You have a friend tonight."</b>, she looks at the younger one. <b>"Isn't that great?"</b></p><p>Nayeon smiles. <b>"Fine. You see that window?"</b>, she points to a window on the third floor. Dahyun nodded. <b>"That's my bedroom window. I don't want my dad to know that you're here..."</b>, she started to get quiet while saying the last sentence. Understanding, Dahyun nodded. </p><p>As they walked up the flight of stairs, Dahyun saw how the building was treated. The floors were dirty, meaning they wouldn't clean this place, some leaks on the roof, the lights flickered occasionally, and the smell of the building wasn't pleasant. The truth is, it smelt like sweat and piss. It made Dahyun want to vomit a bit. Nayeon, however, was used to the smell. Once they arrived at Nayeon's apartment, she told Dahyun to stay outside so she could check if her dad was awake.</p><p>As she waited, her mind started wondering. She started to think about Nayeon and how she will have to live in a household like this. It was obvious what happened to her today and it was clear who hurt her. That's what worried Dahyun, whether the second Nayeon stepped inside the apartment, something will happen to her. Her train of thought is cut when the door opens.</p><p><b>"Coast is clear. Come in."</b>, Nayeon invites her.</p><p>They both tiptoed to her room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Nayeon locks the door the second they both enter her room. Dahyun noticed how different Nayeon's room was from the building. It was clean with no scent. She takes off her backpack, placing it on the floor.</p><p>Dahyun looked around the room she's never been to before. She notices that it's not very big, but it was perfect for Nayeon. She had a lamp on the floor at the foot of the bed, a closet right next to the door, and a dresser next to the bed. The only light source was the moonlight, which entered through her steel windows.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She watched as Nayeon went to her closet. It was quite empty. She probably only had two shirts, a coat, three pairs of pants, and a nightgown, which is what she grabbed. <b>"I'm going to change in the bathroom, alright?"</b> Dahyun nodded.</p><p>Nayeon starts to head towards her bedroom door. <b>"Dahyun, don't unlock the door, okay?"</b>, she directed solemnly, turning around to face her. Dahyun nodded. She notices that when Nayeon opened the door, she immediately locked it and exited.</p><p>Dahyun didn't know what to do once Nayeon was gone. She decided to grab a pillow from the bed and put it on the green plastic chair with a pink, dirty rug on it. This was technically Dahyun’s first unplanned sleepover, so she didn't have anything. She didn't care though. She didn't want to go home to get her stuff anyway.</p><p>However, she made a mental note to wake up early so her mom wouldn't find out she had snuck out. Luckily, Dahyun had always been a natural alarm clock. If she tells herself she must wake up early, that's what she does the following morning. It was a weird technique but it benefited her a lot, thus most of the time, she was glad to have this technique. The door opened, scaring Dahyun, for she thought it was Nayeon’s dad. She let out a breath of relief when she saw it was Nayeon.</p><p>She held her dirty clothes with her left arm, and if Dayhun looked at her right hand, there was a key in it, which explained how she got in. <b>"Don't be afraid. It's only me."</b>, the younger states when she notices how startled Dahyun was when she unexpectedly entered the room. Nayeon sees that she had put one of her pillows on the chair.</p><p><b>"You're sleeping on the chair?"</b>, she asked with her eyebrows furrowed.</p><p><b>"Yes. Where else would I sleep?" </b>Nayeon knew her well enough to know that she could sometimes be stubborn and not ask for what she wants. Someone else had to do that.</p><p><b>"Wouldn't you feel more comfortable if you slept on the bed?"</b>, she asked.</p><p>Dahyun looked over at the bed. She also knew how well Nayeon knew her, and she would sleep better on the bed than the uncomfortable chair. Perhaps she was used to being spoiled. But Dahyun also didn't want to invade Nayeon’s space. Nonetheless, she nods, and Nayeon smiles.</p><p>
  <b>"It's okay. The bed should be big enough to hold two people."</b>
</p><p>Dahyun states a quiet 'okay' in defeat when Nayeon tells her that. Nayeon smiles in satisfaction, grabbing the pillow from the chair and taking it to the bed. The two girls get under the thin blankets as they try to make use of their body heat on the cold night. Once they were warm under the sheets, the lights turned on in the apartment in front of Nayeon's window. Since Nayeon was facing the window, she sat up and looked into her neighbor’s window.</p><p>From there, she could see the silhouette of a little girl and her parents. The scene felt like something out of a movie as she saw the little girl’s parents hug her as a form of comfort. Seeing the scene brings back memories that Nayeon can’t make anymore. The feeling in her chest could've been jealousy, envy, or sadness. Either way, it makes tears form in her eyes. Dahyun noticed something was wrong when she didn’t feel the space beside her sink into the mattress.</p><p><b>"Hey, are you okay?"</b>, Dahyun turned around and sat up when she noticed that Nayeon was just staring out the window. She places a hand on Nayeon’s shoulder, sensing something was wrong. She tries to comfort her friend for that reason. Dahyun was also able to catch a glimpse of the loving family across the street.</p><p><b>"Yeah, it's just... it's nice that she has someone who loves her."</b> Nayeon feels some tears fall down her eyes. <b>"I envy her."</b>, she whispered.</p><p>Dahyun moves closer to her and back hugs her when she says that, holding her tightly. Without moving, Nayeon lets her hug her. The only thing Nayeon did was place a hand over Dahyun’s arm that was on Nayeon’s chest.</p><p><b>"I love you, Nayeon.</b>", Dahyun whispers. The sudden words make Nayeon soft gasp, immediately turning to look at her. Dahyun rested her head on Nayeon’s shoulder and when Nayeon looked at her, she didn’t move but looked at her as well. As they looked into each other’s eyes, Nayeon was trying to find a glint of dishonesty but found none.  </p><p><b>"I love you too, Dahyun."</b>, she returns, a small smile forming on her lips. Dahyun returned the smile. When Nayeon turned her head to look back outside the window, the family across the street was gone. After a few minutes of silence with Dahyun holding Nayeon and slightly rocking her side to side, Nayeon breaks it.</p><p><b>"Dahyun, can you sleep without a pillow?"</b>, she asked. Dahyun looked at her, bewildered.</p><p><b>"Why?"</b>, she asked, still hugging her but not rocking her anymore.</p><p><b>"I sort of have to sleep with a pillow between my legs."</b>, she explained.</p><p>Dahyun pulls away from the embrace. With everything happening in Nayeon’s life, Dahyun wanted to do anything she could to make Nayeon happy because it was what she deserved. She hands Nayeon the pillow, a bright smile breaking from the younger one’s lips, thanking her. It was a bit uncomfortable to sleep without a pillow, of course, but Dahyun didn't care if her childhood friend was satisfied and pleased.</p><p><b>"Good night, Nayeon."</b> Their backs were faced with each other as they were tucked in the warm sheets.</p><p><b>"Good night."</b>, Nayeon replied before closing her eyes. Dahyun closed her eyes too, unknowingly scooting closer to Nayeon's back, so she could have a share of the pillow supporting Nayeon’s head.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>Sana wakes up startled and panting, some sweat dripping down her forehead. On the other side of the door, arguing can be heard in the living room. After rubbing her eyes and stretches her arms, Sana grabs a pillow, heading towards her older brother, Yongsaeng's, room. Her parents don't notice her when she exits the room. Sana was thankful for that.</p><p>When Sana enters the room, she sees Yongsaeng reading a book in bed with a flashlight in his hand. He looks up from his book, seeing Sana standing in the doorway. He already knows why Sana was standing at his doorstep. This wasn't the first time.</p><p><b>"Come on."</b>, Yongsaeng invites her over.</p><p>Yongsaeng scoots over to make room for her. Sana smiles and goes to lay in bed next to him. Yongsaeng wraps his arm around his little sister, pulling her towards his chest. Once they both have gotten comfortable, Yongsaeng starts to read his book again, this time out loud for Sana to listen. Their parents arguing was like clockwork.</p><p>They both have gotten used to it. While others would grow tired of the bickering, hate it, or it would even hurt them, for Yongsaeng and Sana, it brought them closer. To be honest, they don't even remember when it started but they didn't care because it created their bond to what it is today. Their parents didn't just fight. Sometimes, one of them was absent, and the other times, they wouldn't look at or talk to each other.</p><p>Either way, every night their parents argued, Sana would always come to her brother's room. Since they couldn't sleep with the quarreling going on in the living room, Yongsaeng always had something ready for Sana. Like a book. And Sana always liked it when his brother read to her.</p><p>Yongsaeng started getting drowsy, therefore it began to become difficult for him to keep reading. Sana started to see how her brother would trip on his words as he read, so she told Yongsaeng to rest. Yongsaeng, on the other hand, refused to sleep while Sana was still awake.</p><p><b>"What are they fighting about?"</b>, Sana asked as her older brother started to put the book and flashlight away. Yawning, Yongsaeng answered.</p><p><b>"I don't know."</b>, his yawn was contagious, making Sana yawn too. Suddenly, the arguing stopped, the slam of a door ending it. Seconds later, another slam was heard. This made Sana grow curious. </p><p><b>"I'll be right back."</b>, she advised her brother.</p><p>
  <b>"I'll go with you"</b>
</p><p>Together, they exit their room, walking in the direction of their parents' room. The door was closed and all they could hear was their mother's frustrated cries. They inaudibly look around their small house, but they don't find their dad. Sana learns to trust her gut, so she decides to check outside. Surely, there was her father, putting a briefcase into his car and a piece of luggage standing next close to him.</p><p><b>"Dad, what are you doing?"</b>, Sana asked, concerned as the man put his suitcase into the trunk of the car. The sound of Sana's voice causes him to freeze for a second. Nevertheless, he shoots Sana a small smile.</p><p>
  <b>"Don't worry. I'm just going to work. They called, saying they need me."</b>
</p><p>See, one benefit about being a Witch is becoming a lie detector when they know the liar well. It wasn’t anything new and tonight, Sana knew her father was lying. But now it was confirmed; her dad was not happy here. Maybe her father might have always given clues but she never saw them. If her dad wasn't happy there, even if it was hard for her, she had to let him go. </p><p>Sana goes to hug her dad, which is something she did not normally do. Her dad hugs his daughter back tightly. Yongsaeng, standing at the doorway the whole time, starts to walk towards their grasp. Sana’s dad sees Yongsaeng after pulling away from Sana's hug. He walks over to hug Yongsaeng.</p><p><b>"Take care of your mom and brother for me, will you?"</b>, he whispers into Yongsaeng's ear as they hug. Yongsaeng frantically nods, some tears threatening to come out of his eyes. Perhaps, the two brothers saw their father’s departure coming, and if they did, it still hurt them. Even if one believes they are prepared for the future, when the time comes, they’ll realize they never were. After the hug, the two brothers’ dad gave them both a warm smile before getting into his car and driving off. </p><p>The two boys watched as the car drove off until it disappeared in the night. Knots in their throats and tears streaming down their cheek at the thought of never seeing their father again. <b>"He's not coming back, is he?"</b>, Sana sniffles as she watches her dad's car disappear.</p><p><b>"No. Never again." </b>But once something happens, the best thing to do is to move on, even if a hole gets left behind in one’s heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Um, while you wait for the next chapter, it would really mean a lot to me if you would check out my other stories. I promise you they won't be disappointing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5: Nap of a Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I can see even if you're not by my side."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before this chapter, I just wanted to make something clear. </p><p>Their ages are all different in this book since I needed them to be a certain age to fit the plot of the story. </p><p>[In order from oldest to youngest in the book]<br/>Jihyo- 14 (9th grade)<br/>Tzuyu- 14 (9th grade)<br/>Mina- 13 (8th grade)<br/>Chaeyoung- 13 (8th grade)<br/>Dahyun- 13 (8th grade)<br/>Nayeon- 12 (7th grade)<br/>Jeongyeon- 12 (7th grade)<br/>Momo- 12 (7th grade)<br/>Sana- 12 (7th grade)<br/>[Birthdays all still the same but now, they have been born in 1985 or 1986]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday morning at 5 o'clock as the day began, they silently entered Momo's house as she let them in. The sun was barely rising, and the temperature of the morning left the Witches shivering as they rode their bikes here. Well, all except for Dahyun, for she lived next door. As they entered the house, the inside warmth made them relax.</p><p>Like Dahyun's mom, Momo's mom worked in the medical field. Momo's mom was a neurosurgeon, having to leave at early hours to come back during evening hours to spend time with her kids. Momo's dad was a firefighter that had to work overnight. He would work all night and sleep all day, so it was a bit rare for Momo and her sister to spend time with him in person.</p><p>At this time, darkness was still present outside, Momo's mom had gone to work, her sister was still asleep, and her dad had not come home yet. Silently trying not to wake Momo's sister up or cause a commotion this early, they entered the kitchen and stood around the oval-shaped table. They didn't pull out chairs because there were only four, not enough for the eight members.</p><p><b>"We have two hours."</b>, Nayeon whispered loudly once everyone was settled.</p><p>Momo had already prepared the table. There were sheets of paper, a bowl, and a mixture of pens and pencils in a cup. Nayeon gives them a simple invitation using her hand. Everyone got a piece of paper and wrote something down with a pen or pencil they chose. Once they finished writing, they crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it into the bowl.</p><p>When Nayeon saw everyone had dropped their paper balls inside, she grabbed the bowl and thoroughly mixed the papers with her hand. She grabs one of the balls randomly, sets the bowl down, and opens the paper.</p><p><b>"Sana, your father left last night?"</b>, she asked as soon as she read it.</p><p>Sana didn't look at her, nor anyone but she merely nods. She didn't show it, but she was astonished that her paper was the first one chosen. As always, if someone had something to share, it was instructed for that person to sit down. So, she did. She sat down on the nearest seat before pouring out her feelings as she always does.</p><p><b>"My mom had always been the one to stay home while my dad made the money to support us. But for a while, I noticed how when my dad would try to talk to my mom, she would ignore him. Then I saw how they stopped talking altogether. I think they must have fallen out of love or something."</b>, Sana slowly explained. The Witches carefully listen to her. Not just with their ears but with their eyes too, analyzing every move and expression Sana made. </p><p><b>"Either way, I didn't want him to leave. But I knew my parents weren't in a good place."</b> Everyone nodded, slowly sympathizing with every word that came out of her lips.<b>"When my dad was leaving, it was then I realized how unhappy he was. So... I let him go."</b>, she explained.</p><p><b>"You let him go?"</b>, Mina asked. Sana looked up at her with watery eyes. A tear could slip out at any moment, yet Sana was trying hard to keep them from spilling.</p><p><b>"Yes. Of course, I did.”</b>, she sniffled, a tear falling to which she immediately wiped it. <b> “He wasn't happy living with us."</b></p><p><b>"Then are </b><b>you</b> <b>happy now?"</b>, Mina instantly spoke once Sana finished her breathy sentence. <b>"Are you happy letting your dad go?"</b></p><p>When it came to the people Sana cared about the most, she would become sensitive and enraged trying to defend them. What angered her the most were assumptions, whether they were about others or herself. Sana stood up from the chair at the speed of light, making it fall backward and hitting the wooden floor with a harsh thud. Everyone but Sana flinched at the loud noise.</p><p><b>"It's called sacrifice, Mina. I'm a human, aren't I? Am I supposed to be happy now? Just because my dad isn't miserable anymore? Someone's happiness that you gave them won't always leave you with a sense of satisfaction."</b>, Sana firmly states.</p><p>More tears dropped out her eyes. She didn't bother to whisper anymore, nor wipe the tears. She didn't care if she woke up Momo's sister upstairs. Tzuyu, who is next to Sana, started to rub Sana's arm as a way of easing her emotions. And it worked to calm her, slowly sitting back down on the chair Jihyo had picked up for her.</p><p>Once she sat down, everyone turned to look at Mina, as if they were waiting for her to say something. She looked at their gazes, but her mouth never opened to speak. Instead, Chaeyoung walked over to Sana. She hesitantly placed a hand on Sana's back as she hid her face in his arms, crying.</p><p>With a hesitant look in her eyes, Chaeyoung asked Tzuyu if she could take her spot to talk to the sobbing Sana. Tzuyu nodded, standing up from her chair and Chaeyoung taking her place. With a comforting hand on Sana’s back, she softly spoke. <b>"To this day... I still remember when my dad left. I know I was little, but I still remember. I thought he was the best dad and that he loved my mom and me. But one day... I woke up... and he was gone. Seven years and he still hasn't come back."</b>, Chaeyoung explained. </p><p>Chaeyoung’s story made Sana look up at her with red, puffy eyes. <b>"You lived without a dad for seven years?"</b>, Sana asked.</p><p>A small grin emerged on Chaeyoung’s lips. <b>"I had no other choice."</b> Sana nodded. <b>"But while I had my mom, you have your brother. And I know you're not fond of your mom, but you have her too."</b>, Chaeyoung removed her hand from Sana's back, standing up and walking to her original location.</p><p><b>"Chaeyoung, do you miss your dad?"</b>, Sana questioned.</p><p>Chaeyoung saw the small hope in Sana's eyes. Secretly, Sana wished Chaeyoung would answer that she doesn’t miss her dad at all. If that was the case, Sana would find peace of mind. Still, Chaeyoung could never lie to her best friend. <b>"Of course, I do. Every day I think about him." </b>Chaeyoung didn’t fail to notice the disappointment that washed over Sana. </p><p><b>"Do you ever think it was your fault he left?"</b> The truth was this conversation had never been talked about since the day it happened, and Chaeyoung told them years ago. It took guts for Chaeyoung to mention this delicate story, yet she knew Sana needed to hear it now. So, without trying to let her sorrow out, she answers truthfully.</p><p>
  <b>"Yes. I did in the beginning. After some time, I stopped pitying myself and I looked at it as a choice my father made. The choice to leave the best thing that ever happened to him: his family. I started to think it was his loss. Not my mom's or mine. I don't hate him, and I don't wish he's miserable right now. I only wish he wouldn't forget us. Sometimes, I think he might even return. Until that day, if it ever comes, I won't forget him. I don't want to forget him. Plus, I don't want to hold a grudge against him. What good does that do? Instead, I forgave him because my mom and I.... we're fine. We're doing good, you know. There's no reason to be mad at him. He still is and will always be my dad."</b>
</p><p>During her monologue, Sana listened to every word she said. Everyone else did too, leaving them speechless. When Chaeyoung saw there was no one saying anything, it made her self-conscious and she retreated to her shell. <b>"You only ever told us about your dad. Why didn't you say anything about your feelings?"</b>, Jihyo asked, distressed.</p><p><b>"To be honest, Jihyo, there's no point to bring them up anymore."</b>, Chaeyoung commented. Sana's tears had dried out, but her eyes were still pink from them. She wasn't crying anymore. Instead, she turned to look at Nayeon.</p><p><b>"Nayeon can we move on, please?"</b>, she calmly asked. Nayeon shook her head, denying the request.</p><p><b>"Not yet. Not from you, at least. You also said Daemon visited you last night. What did THEY say or do?"</b> Everyone looks at Nayeon at the mention of Daemon, instantly turning their heads to look at Sana. Everybody was listening closely. Minutes of silence passed before Sana said anything. The Witches were patient to let her speak. Once Sana gathered her thoughts, she modestly let them out.</p><p><b>"I was in a room. It wasn't mine. I can't describe it. I've never seen it before." </b>Sana's breath starts to get shaky. <b>"It was a stranger's bedroom. When I tried to move around, I realized I wasn't standing. I was floating and struggling to breathe."</b>, she paused. The Witches are still waiting for her, not pushing her to tell them what she dreamt. <b>"I was dying."</b>, she mumbled. </p><p><b><strong>"There were bedsheets around my neck."</strong></b>, Sana started to fidget with her fingers. <b><strong>"The last thing I remember seeing was THEM. And THEY were laughing at me."</strong></b>, Sana took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. <b><strong>"That was it."</strong></b> <b></b></p><p><b>"That was the whole dream? There wasn't anything else?"</b>, Momo questioned. Sana shook her head as a response.</p><p><b>"Did you try to stop yourself from dying?"</b>, Jihyo asked.</p><p>Sana nodded. <b>"THEY wouldn't let me."</b></p><p><b>"How did you feel when you woke up?"</b>, Mina asked.</p><p><b><strong>"Dead. I felt dead. I thought I was until I opened my eyes and found myself still breathing."</strong></b>, Sana explained.</p><p>Again, Tzuyu was there to comfort Sana. <b>"Jihyo, what are we going to do now?",</b> Mina asked.</p><p><b>"There's only one thing to do. Be prepared and wait."</b>, Jihyo said.</p><p><b>"We should cast a protection spell to keep us safe."</b>, Nayeon suggested. Jihyo suddenly looked over to Nayeon. Her expression was a mix of despair and hatred.</p><p><b>"A spell? Remember what happened the last time you cast a spell?"</b> Those words hurt Nayeon a lot.</p><p><b><strong>"Stop blaming me for that."</strong></b>, she mumbled, not making eye contact with the older, on the verge of crying.</p><p>Sana stood up from her chair. <b>"Jihyo, come on. You know it wasn't her fault."</b></p><p><b>"Magic is the only force powerful enough to work on Daemon. We can't give it all up when it failed us one time. How will we fight then?"</b>, Chaeyoung pointed out.</p><p>Since the night of September 11, Jihyo started to develop a phobia of using magic. The fact that it could fail them again replayed in her mind, yet she was aware it was the only way they knew how to defeat their enemy. It never occurred to them how powerful the spells they perform are. They know some were more powerful than others and that great power comes at a price. As far as they know, the most powerful spells were the ones that included human sacrifice.</p><p>They didn't know where the book of enchantments had come from, but they swore to never perform the sacrificial spells for the sake of no one getting hurt. The bare maximum they would do was pricking themselves until blood flowed down the wound, as they did the night of Junseo’s death. When Jihyo saw how Nayeon looked so guilty and sorry, she walked over to her and hugged her. She apologized repeatedly until Nayeon pushed her away. She didn't forgive her, but she knew she was never going to stay mad at her. Jihyo was her leader.</p><p>So she dealt with her despondency, pushing it back to the dark corner in her brain. <b>"Alright, we can do a protection spell that doesn't involve our blood or anything like that."</b>, Nayeon lightheartedly said, a slight chuckle hidden in her words. </p><p>After Nayeon got Jihyo's approval, she grabbed one of the remaining pages on the table to write something down. To Nayeon, protection spells were the most important, hence she had memorized a few. A while later, Nayeon finishes writing and glances at everyone in the room. She places a finger to her mouth, making them all quiet as she examines the room.</p><p><b>"Repeat after me… Elements of the day… </b> <b>Come this way… Powers of the night and day… I summon thee… </b> <b>I call upon thee… To protect me… </b> <b>So, it shall be.</b> <b>" </b>After every phrase, the other repeated them just as softly and slowly as Nayeon said them. Some were fidgeting with their fingers, others were comforting the ones next to them. Even though Jihyo still had her doubts, she trusted her best friend. She only hoped she wouldn't be let down again.</p><p><b>"Alright. Let's move on."</b>, Nayeon announces with a calmer smile than earlier. She picks up another paper from the bowl. While the others waited, Sana glanced around the room until her eyes met with the clock, reading 5:45 in the morning. When Nayeon opened the crumpled paper, her eyes only landed on one word and she instantly knew what it meant and who it was from. </p><p><b>"Jihyo, you want to talk about Jeongyeon?"</b>, she asked, glancing over at her. Momo and Dahyun look at Nayeon at the mention of Jeongyeon's name.</p><p><b>"Nayeon, I think we all want to talk about her."</b>, Dahyun remarked. Nayeon nodded, agreeing with her. However, Tzuyu, Mina, Chaeyoung, and Sana were left confused.</p><p><b>"Wait, who's Jeongyeon?"</b>, Chaeyoung asked.</p><p><b>"Yeah, Nayeon. Who's Jeongyeon?"</b> Jihyo looked at her with a look Nayeon wasn't able to describe. She seemed irritated but she was confused as well. Jihyo knew who Jeongyeon was but she didn’t KNOW who Jeongyeon was. Whatever her expression was, it made Nayeon tense.</p><p><b>"Remember the girl we found on the street and took her to Dahyun's house? Well, I sort of found her again."</b>, Nayeon explained. The four who didn't know anything suddenly widened their eyes when she said that.</p><p><b>"Did you threaten her to not say anything about us?"</b>, Tzuyu asked. </p><p>Nayeon was about to reply but Jihyo cut on her words. <b>"Didn't you befriend her?"</b>, she asked, aiming the question in Nayeon's direction. The four looked at Nayeon, agitated.</p><p><b>"That's not what I did."</b>, Nayeon tried to defend herself.</p><p><b>"But it sure seemed like you did. Why else would you introduce her to me?"</b>, Jihyo asked.</p><p><b>"I told you why."</b>, Nayeon returned, emotionlessly.</p><p><b>"Wait, wait. What's going on? I'm so confused. What happened?"</b>, Mina stopped the arguing by stating what was rapidly going through her mind.</p><p><b>"Last night,"</b> Momo started. <b>"Jihyo called all of us for an emergency that Nayeon had. Dahyun and I were the only ones who showed up."</b> The clueless four hung their head down as the feeling of sorry took over them for not showing up last night. They continued to listen to the story.</p><p><b>"Anyways, Nayeon showed up at Jihyo's house with the girl after hours. The girl wants to pay us back for saving her life."</b>, Momo explained the whole story, or at least everything she knew.</p><p><b>"Is this a trick?"</b>, Tzuyu asked. Momo, Dahyun, Jihyo, and Nayeon shook their heads.</p><p><b>"Well, now that you have met her, what did she seem like?"</b>, Chaeyoung questioned.</p><p><b>"She seemed... nice."</b>, Momo was inaudible. <b>"To be honest, when I first saw her again, she seemed desperate and lonely."</b>, Nayeon admitted. <b>"But she was nice."</b></p><p><b>"Will we have to befriend her now?"</b> Sana sounded more considerate when she asked that. Nayeon shrugged. So, Sana turned to Jihyo. She also shrugged.</p><p><b>"We'll just go with the flow, alright?"</b>, Jihyo suggested.</p><p>Everyone agreed with her. To be honest, none of them knew what he meant. They would befriend her. They would push her away until she got the hint. None of them knew how it would even end.</p><p>All they knew for sure was that everything would be okay in the end. If it wasn't okay, then it wasn't the end. Suddenly, Momo's sister walked into the kitchen. Her eyes were still a bit sleepy, but she was dressed. Everyone froze when she entered like if they didn't move, she wouldn't see them.</p><p>It was a stupid thought concerning all eight of them took up half the kitchen. Momo glanced at the clock on her wall, reading 6:00. Momo walked over to her older sister while she was grabbing something from the fridge. <b>"Heejin, what are you doing up so early? You usually wake up 30 minutes later."</b></p><p>Heejin took a large gulp of orange juice right from the container. The action made Momo scrunch her nose in disgust. <b>"That's what I planned to do until I heard noises coming from down here."</b>, she was annoyed. <b>"I told you last night to keep it down if your friends were coming over early."</b></p><p><b>"I know, I'm sorry."</b> Momo's cheeks turn into a light pink color out of embarrassment.</p><p>Heejin gave her a small smile and briefly hugged her. <b>"Don't worry about it. I'm going to go finish getting ready, okay?"</b>, she informed her, to which Momo nodded. She left the kitchen, even waving at the Witches Club before exiting completely. Of course, some of the members who didn't see her quick goodbye didn't return it. After she was gone, Momo turned her head to the clock.</p><p><b>"Guys, I'm going to begin preparing breakfast. Is that okay?"</b>, she was mostly looking at Jihyo, who nodded at her in approval. Momo smiled. She went to the fridge to take the ingredients she would need. While Momo was cooking breakfast for the nine people in the house and her dad once he arrived, the Witches at the table sparked up their conversation.</p><p><b>"Nayeon, did you get any knowledge about her? What her life is like, who her friends are, who raised her, what school she goes to, how old she is. You know, things like that. Did you learn anything about her?"</b>, Sana listed and questioned.</p><p><b>"No. Other than the fact that she could be a stalker."</b>, Nayeon remembered when she got off the bus and she wouldn't leave her alone.</p><p><b>"He followed you?"</b>, Mina was slightly confused but the confusion soon turned to fear. <b>"If she's a stalker, what is she going to do to us? What if it's a trap?"</b>, Mina rapidly talked, panicking.</p><p><b>"Calm down, Mina. She won't do anything to us because Jihyo will be there to protect us."</b>, Tzuyu turned to look at the named person. <b>"Right?"</b></p><p>Everyone's eyes gazed at Jihyo. Her eyes directed to each of the members' eyes. <b>"Tzuyu, you know I can't protect you from every little thing. I trust that all of you know how to take care of yourselves."</b>, she sighed.</p><p><b>"I know but it's good to know you have our backs. It's comforting."</b>, Tzuyu admitted.</p><p>
  <b>"I'll always be behind each of you, supporting."</b>
</p><p>Momo came back with two plates of food in each hand, left them on the table, then went to get more plates. Once all the members had their food, Momo went upstairs with two plates. After she came back, she noticed that most of his friends were halfway done with the chocolate chip pancakes she made. Everyone thanked her for the delicious breakfast with their mouths full.</p><p>She chuckled at them before she ate her food standing up. Before they all knew it, Momo's dad arrived home, greeted his daughter and her friends before leaving for his bedroom. Later, it was 7 in the morning. Each Witch grabbed their plain backpacks and headed outside to their bicycles.</p><p>Mina, Nayeon, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung headed the same direction where 3 will attend their middle school and the other would attend her first year of high school Jihyo and Sana headed a different direction from the foursome, where one would attend a private middle school and the other would attend a public high school. Finally, Dahyun and Momo headed in another direction from the others, where they would both attend the same middle school, along with a stranger they would bound to cross paths with again.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>She threw a pebble on the window she guessed would lead to Jeongyeon's room. It was seven, fourteen hours from when the Witches met. Two hours from when Dahyun informed her where she lived. For Dahyun, spotting Jeongyeon at school was the easy part. Discovering where she lived without the said girl knowing or noticing was the challenge.</p><p>But Dahyun managed to do it successfully with all her skills of hiding and observing she developed over the years. Nayeon keeps throwing pebble after pebble impatiently. Thankfully, her prediction was right. Jeongyeon opened her drapes to look out the window. When she looked down, right beside the trunk of the large tree in front of her window, she saw Nayeon.</p><p>Instinctively, her eyes widened. She abandoned the window to close her door, locking it in the process. She signals her to climb the tree. There was one slight problem though. Nayeon was afraid of heights.</p><p>She shakes her head, even gesturing 'no' with her arms so Jeongyeon could get the message. And she did. She ended up climbing out of her window, carefully and slowly climbing down to Nayeon. Once she reached the ground, Nayeon opened her mouth to speak but Jeongyeon stopped her. <b>"You can tell me whatever you want once we're in my room."</b></p><p><b>"Why not here?"</b>, Nayeon tried not to show Jeongyeon her weak side.</p><p><b>"My parents."</b>, Jeongyeon explained. It was true that her parents would get scared if she were not in her room, or she might get grounded and under house arrest because they’d assume she would always sneak out. Nayeon understood. So today, she would face her fear that would only come to her head when she was thinking about it, as she was doing now. Thinking about it.</p><p><em> "Don't think"</em>, she advises herself. Letting Jeongyeon climb first, she carefully watches her, copying the movements and steps she would make until they were on the first branch. Nayeon tried not to look down or to think about the possibility of falling. Jeongyeon glanced back at her every time she moved, checking on the latter. In Nayeon’s mind, she had set a goal to follow Jeongyeon.</p><p>That's a trick learned while climbing. Set a goal and chase after it. It's like running. Don't focus on the finish line. Chase after the one ahead and try not to lose them.</p><p>If you passed them, move onto the next person. Nayeon's goal was like that, only, she had one person and she didn't want to pass her. Once they reached the branch that was closest to Jeongyeon's window, she stepped on it. Her weight made the branch shake a little, but it was still strong enough to hold her. When Nayeon saw the branch shake, she snapped out of her daze and realized what she was doing.</p><p>A small whimper left her mouth. She clutched on the tree trunk tightly. When Jeongyeon heard the small noise, she looked at her. She saw the state Nayeon was in, so she climbed down from that branch to go to her. As the sun set beneath the earth, she was able to see Nayeon was weeping out of fear.</p><p><b>"Hey, don't be afraid, okay?"</b>, she told her in a hushed tone. <b>"You can do this, alright? I believe in you."</b> Nayeon looked up to meet her eyes of security and sincerity. It stirred up something warm in the pit of Nayeon's stomach.</p><p>It was the last four words that gave her the spirit to continue climbing. They were words she had never heard before, not even from the Witches. They were words she didn't know she needed to hear. With Jeongyeon's guidance, she slowly climbed until they reached the branch closest to the open window leading to her room. The branch shook when she stepped on it, but Nayeon tried not to let it affect her again.</p><p>As Jeongyeon said, she believed in her, and now, she believed in herself. Jeongyeon stepped inside her room. She turned back to Nayeon, extending a hand so she could reach it. Taking her hand and only focusing on Jeongyeon's eyes, Nayeon stepped over the branch and into the room. Once she stepped on the rough carpet that covered the floor, a big smile crept on Nayeon’s face.</p><p>Before Jeongyeon knew it, Nayeon had wrapped her arms around Jeongyoen’s neck, pulling her in for a hug. <b>"Thank you."</b>, she whispers. A smile crept onto Jeongyeon's face. She slowly wrapped her arms around Nayeon’s waist, returning the hug.</p><p><b>"You're welcome."</b> They stayed like that for a while before Nayeon pulled away. Thank goodness Jeongyeon's family was downstairs watching a movie to not interrupt the brief moment. She had told them she had to do her homework, which wasn't a lie, so they let her go. Now that Nayeon was here though, her homework would have to wait.</p><p><b>"Nayeon, why are you here? And how did you know where I lived?"</b>, she asked as Nayeon looked around the room with her hands behind her back. Jeongyeon's room was plain. Only her bed, the light coming from the standard ceiling fan, a nightstand with an alarm clock on it, her full closet, and a desk made it up. The desk in her room was messy. Class notes, sticky notes, hung on the wall where her desk was facing.</p><p><b>"Wang family."</b>, Nayeon read one of the notes. <b>"What is this for?"</b></p><p><b>"School. We have to do a paper on Lylac’s history. It’s awful."</b> Jeongyeon scoffs while Nayeon nodded. <b>"How did you know where I lived?"</b> Jeongyeon questioned again.</p><p><b>"Easy. Following you."</b>, she replied, not looking at Jeongyeon, but at her notes on the wall. They were all about the Wang family. Nayeon wondered what about them was so special to Jeongyeon that she had her whole wall decorated with information about them.</p><p><b>"Following me? You followed me home? Who's the stalker now?"</b>, she sounded offended. Her tone made Nayeon look her way; like when a child says something wrong and they were about to get scolded. That's how Jeongyeon felt now.</p><p><b>"To find you again would be impossible without following you. I’m sorry if it sounds wrong." </b> Maybe now, Nayeon understood how Jeongyeon felt the first day they met, and Jeongyeon might have understood how Nayeon felt. <b>"I came here to tell you that all my friends would like to meet you. Is that okay with you?"</b>, Jeongyeon's eyes light up and she nods. <b>"Alright, are you available tomorrow night?"</b> Jeongyeon’s eyes' emotions changed to disappointment when Nayeon asked the question.</p><p><b>"No. My school's Fall festival is tomorrow and all clubs must volunteer to help."</b>, Jeongyeon explained. <b>"You understand, right?"</b>, she squeaked.</p><p>A forgiving smile appeared on Nayeon's face. The smile was a sense of comfort for Jeongyeon, saying everything would be okay. <b>"Of course, I do. Then, I'll let you know again, alright?"</b> Jeongyeon nods, smiling back.</p><p>The air around them turns awkward. Nayeon breaks eye contact with Jeongyeon to look at her wall again. She reads her notes on the wall. <em> "Went missing" "The house might still stand" "1985" </em> Nayeon smiled at the work. Mostly because she knew most of it was wrong, but it was cute how much Jeongyeon tried to learn about them.</p><p>Of course, she wouldn't let her know. The ordinary citizens like Jeongyeon, which the Witches called "the Normals", were given their own story to believe while other beings like the Witches, which they called their "species", "Dreamcatchers", knew another story. To the Normals, Dreamcatchers were scapegoats. They had to live like that for years. They might still be living like that to this day but they're in hiding.</p><p>Nayeon knew the real story of the Wangs, but she would not speak a word of it as she promised. After 5 years of the Witches meeting and forming their club, they have not found any other Dreamcatchers in the town. <b>"You can come if you want."</b>, cut Nayeon from her thoughts.</p><p>She turned around to look at Jeongyeon. <b>"What?"</b></p><p><b>"You and your friends can come to my school tomorrow for the fair."</b>, Jeongyeon clarified.</p><p><b>"Ah, no thank you."</b>, she politely declined. <b>"Like you, I'm also busy tomorrow night."</b></p><p>Nayeon again started to look around. Jeongyeon didn't fail to notice how much she would look at her notes. She didn't call her out before. To be honest, she felt intelligent and pleased. But she was also curious.</p><p><b>"Why do you keep looking at my notes?"</b> Nayeon blushed a bit out of embarrassment. Jeongyeon also blushed out of embarrassment but because of her schoolwork. Jeongyeon was shy when she got closer to see what Nayeon was looking at. She wished she could read what Nayeon was thinking so she wouldn't be feeling like a fool. Yes, her confidence was gone.</p><p>
  <b>"What did you say this was for?"</b>
</p><p><b>"A school history project. We had to choose some piece of our history in Lylac so I chose the Wang family."</b>, she responded shyly, looking down at the ground. Nayeon didn't notice her sudden shyness and she muttered a small 'okay'.</p><p>A second of silence passed. <b>"Then, good luck with your research. I wish I could help but sadly, I don't know anything about this town. Even though I've lived here all my life."</b>, Nayeon chuckled.</p><p>Jeongyeon did too but then, an earlier memory crossed her mind and her smile faded away. <b>"Um, hey. How are you doing anyway? With your dad, I mean."</b></p><p>Nayeon's grin disappears. Jeongyeon went to sit on her bed while Nayeon stared back at Jeongyeon's notes. But this time, she wasn't looking at her notes. She was looking down at her desk where the mess of papers was piled on. As she was scanning, her eyes stopped on a newspaper article.</p><p><em> "Satan in Our Town?"</em>, read the title. The page seemed to have been folded before. She started to fold it again slowly, making sure the page wouldn't make a sound. Jeongyeon must have thought Nayeon was fidgeting with her fingers or something since her back was facing her. Jeongyeon thought Nayeon was thinking of her answer, so she didn't force her to talk.</p><p>While folding, Nayeon responded, <b>"I've been doing fine. I wake up early before he does, and I come home late. I want to make it seem like I'm not there. I’m… getting by."</b> Though she spoke slowly, one sentence managed to slip out of her mouth before she knew it. By the time she finished speaking, she had already folded the paper and stuffed it into her long sleeve.</p><p><b>"Why do you try to make it seem like you're not there?"</b>, she froze on Jeongyeon’s question. Nayeon turned around to see her looking at her and she waited for her answer. But Nayeon would not give it to her.</p><p>
  <b>"Jeongyeon, I should get going now."</b>
</p><p>The sky outside was not black but navy blue. Faintly, the stars could be seen. Jeongyeon was confused when Nayeon ignored her question, walking up to the open window. With the paper in her sleeve, she climbed out the window without Jeongyeon stopping her. Sure, once she stepped on the branch and it moved, she froze but she continued to climb down mindlessly.</p><p>Once she reached the ground, she shouted, “see you later!” and walked away from Jeongyeon’s house. Jeongyeon watched her walk away for a while, sighing and closing her window before finally starting his homework. Meanwhile, Nayeon looked back to make sure Jeongyeon's house was now far from distance. Once she could no longer see it, she took out the paper and read it. At some parts, she was offended but overall, she chuckled at how ignorant people were back then. Hopefully, people aren't like they used to be.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>The minute she got home, she went straight to her kitchen. Momo set her backpack on the empty table. As usual, the house was quiet, it seemed empty. But it wasn't. No one liked to disturb her father's sleep so he could feel refreshed when he would have to work.</p><p>Since she woke up early this morning and had no plans for later other than to complete her homework, she decided to take a small nap. She knew she would be busy tomorrow night anyway. The full moon was next week on Saturday. It meant each Witch could perform a spell to help them. Spells during a full moon tend to be more powerful than other spells.</p><p>Not to mention, next week would be the last week of September. Starting tomorrow, spells were selected from the Enchantment book at the clubhouse. Once selected, they could start earning money by doing chores or anything for their obligatory supplies. The Witches did this every month. In all sincerity, it brought them closer together when they saw the full moon.</p><p>Momo was excited to see this year's harvest moon. Knowing she shouldn't give up this opportunity, she went upstairs and laid down on her bed. She took off the camera that was wrapped around her neck and placed it on the ground. By the time she woke up, it was six in the evening. She knew her father would be up soon and her mother would return in an hour or so.</p><p>She awoke with ease, for she had a normal, peaceful dream during her nap. Momo felt good, lucky, and thankful. She sleepily walked downstairs to the kitchen. The first thing Momo spotted was her bag still on the chair, untouched from how she left it. She walked over to the bag, opened it, and took out her Math, Science, and Reading homework.</p><p>Once she placed her papers on the table, along with the only pencil she had beside them, she headed to her pantry. Momo scanned through it, looking for something to eat. She found a packet of macaroni. She decided to have macaroni and cheese for dinner tonight since there wasn't anything else she could find. She went to her fridge to grab the butter, sour cream, and cheese and went to the lower cupboards to grab a large pot and a saucepan.</p><p>Momo's cooking skills must have come naturally from her mom. Her mom used to cook for her back then when she was little. Sometimes, she would help her, and most times, she would watch her. Momo would lie down on her lap and watch cooking shows with her. It changed when Momo’s family moved to Lylac because of her mom's new job.</p><p>That was when her dad found his job as a night duty firefighter. Since then, her sister had technically raised her little sister. She let her watch cooking shows and learned to cook herself for both of them. It's been eight years since Momo moved to Lylac. Every day, she learned something new about cooking since then.</p><p>Finally, her mac and cheese was complete. Momo was overly impressed with herself by how good it looked and smelled. She served herself some of the pasta in a small bowl, along with a glass of water and a metal spoon. She made her way to the dining table where her homework waited. She placed the food on the table next to her homework.</p><p>As a right-handed, she moved everything to her right side. She grabbed his pencil, did one or two problems, put it down, scooped some macaroni and cheese into her spoon, and stuffed it into her mouth. The mac and cheese was warm, soft, and delicious on her tongue. She truly deserved a pat on her back. As she ate, she did more problems and the cycle repeated.</p><p>With the bowl halfway eaten, Momo had finished her Math homework. She put it away in her backpack, took a drink of water before continuing to eat, and started on her Science homework. She finished her Science homework and meal a few minutes later. To save her mom time, she decided to wash her plate, along with the plates the Witches used this morning.</p><p>While rinsing the soapy water from the plates and putting them on the counter, her head started to spin. However, it didn't feel like a headache one gets when one's sick or when a person can't handle loud noises. Her head hurt, yes, but the rest of her body didn't seem to feel it. Usually, when one has a headache, a person has a reaction to it like rubbing their head with their hands. When she tried to move her hands or arms, she couldn't.</p><p>It felt like she didn't have them. Momo also couldn't panic. Her vision became blurry and fading to black. She felt like she was going to pass out and it would hurt once she hit the ground. But she never did. In the blink of an eye, she felt fine.</p><p>She could move her body and could see well now. It could have been her mind playing tricks on her, but Momo knew it wasn't just her. It felt too real to be a mind trick. She didn't want to think too much of it, so shrugged it off and went back to the dishes. Once she was done, she put the plates into the cupboards they belonged to.</p><p>Momo thought it was a good idea to prepare three meals for her family since Heejin and her dad were the only other people home. Momo decided to make Heejin a meal first since her dad was asleep. She served some of the pasta into a bowl and warmed it in the microwave for a few seconds. With the steaming pasta in her hands, she walked up the stairs just in case Heejin was busy or asleep. On top of that, Momo didn't want to disturb her father by calling her sister down.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p><b>"Now that we're done with our History homework, Science is the only thing left so let's do that."</b>, Sana informed. Jihyo nodded along. She took out her notebook and opened it to the page where her homework was written. Sana took out her homework too.</p><p><b>"Jihyo, what did we learn today?"</b> Sana closed Jihyo's book when she was about to open it. She looked at Jihyo, waiting for her answer. Sana wanted to see what Jihyo learned today or if she was paying attention at all.</p><p><b>"Newton's laws of motion."</b>, Jihyo answered confidently.</p><p><b>"Yes. What are the Laws of Motion?"</b> Jihyo started naming them, counting them with her fingers.</p><p>
  <b>"The first one is 'an object at rest will stay at rest unless acted upon by an unbalanced force' and 'an object in motion will stay in constant motion unless acted upon an unbalanced force'. T-"</b>
</p><p><b>"Give an example."</b>, Jihyo was about to name the second law when Sana interrupted her. Jihyo looked at her notebook, a thought developing into her mind.</p><p><b>"Look. This book is staying at rest because there's no unbalanced force to act upon it. But, if I push it..."</b>, Jihyo demonstrated. <b>"the unbalanced force would be me, right? The object moved. Or if we rolled a ball, it wouldn't stop moving at the same speed unless an unbalanced force is acted upon it."</b> Jihyo explained using her hands and arms to get her point across. Sana followed her with every word she said, nodding every time Jihyo said something correct. It made Jihyo's confidence increase more.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah. You understand it. What's Newton's sec-"</b>
</p><p>Nayeon walked into the clubhouse through the blanket being used as the door. With only lit candles being their only light source, Sana could only see Nayeon's figure but not see her face. She knew who it was but she wouldn't stop watching the silhouette. Likewise with Jihyo. When Jihyo saw that Sana had stopped talking, she turned her attention to the direction Sana was staring at, seeing Nayeon enter the house.</p><p>Jihyo also instantly recognized Nayeon's silhouette. Nayeon, on the other hand, was shaken up seeing the two in the house, causing her to slightly jump with their unexpected appearance. <b>"W-What are you two doing here?"</b>, she questioned, walking up to them. She could somewhat see their faces since the candles were lighting up space around them. The whole kitchen could be seen. </p><p>Of course, the kitchen wasn't excessively big. The dining table that could fit 4 people, the unworking sink, the empty unworking refrigerator, and the cabinets made up the entire kitchen. Three candles were on the table where Sana and Jihyo had their notebooks out.</p><p><b>"Our homework. What are </b><b><em>you </em></b><b>doing here?"</b>, Sana responded as soon as Nayeon got close enough that they could see her face. Not clearly but her features were made out. To be honest, Nayeon didn't think anyone would be here so she was never going to tell anyone about the paper. Yet Sana and Jihyo were here. And the most important thing in their club, their most important rule, was to never lie.</p><p>She was taught never to lie to her friends. So she went with the truth. Nayeon pulled out the paper from her sleeve, placing it in front of Jihyo. She stood next to her with her lips in a thin line while Jihyo unfolded the piece of paper. Sana glanced over to see what Jihyo was reading.</p><p>
  <b>Once Jihyo unfolds the paper, the two had a similar reaction to the one Nayeon held inside her when she first saw the paper. The girls' eyes' went wide upon seeing the title. "Nayeon, where did you get this?", disquieted, Jihyo asked. Nayeon could see that her hands were shaking as she clutched the paper. Nayeon didn't know if it was for the anxiety forming inside of the three of them, or the anger forming inside Jihyo for the sake of keeping her group safe.</b>
</p><p><b>"I found it in Jeongyeon's room when I went to ask when she would be available to meet us."</b> Nayeon couldn't look at her leader at this point.</p><p><b>"Is this kid a threat?"</b>, Sana questioned, most likely to himself but everyone heard it. Jihyo went into deep thinking for a moment, like she always did when the Witches were faced with conflict, and as the leader, she would mostly have to be the one to solve it. No one interrupted her and just stayed quiet, each gathering their own opinions. Nayeon wished she could read Jihyo's mind and know what she was thinking. Sadly, Nayeon was no superhero and superpowers didn't exist. </p><p>Suddenly, Jihyo swiftly crumpled the paper in her hands into a ball. She handed it to Nayeon and Nayeon took it without saying anything. <b>"Burn it."</b>, Jihyo commanded, sternly. Nayeon nodded, again, not talking back to her leader. She took one of the lit candles on the table and headed to the exit.</p><p><b>"Nayeon."</b>, she heard behind her, making her stop before she reached the exit. She turned around to face Jihyo. <b>"That Jeongyeon girl, I don't trust her. I never did. Hence, stop talking to her. The deal is off, alright?"</b> Nayeon nodded once again, turning around to exit the house.</p><p>The tone Jihyo gave her was the tone where her conscience told her to obey, or she would face the consequences. Not that Jihyo or the rest of the club have ever done anything to her. Still, it was that tone that made her feel small. So small, she felt weak.</p><p>The night was chilly. Small breezes were present here and there. The sky was clear and the few stars she could see shined above her. She covered the fire with her hand to prevent it from going out. The crumbled paper was in the hand she was holding the candle with.</p><p>She waited until she didn't feel a breeze to take out the paper. As she was told, Nayeon brought the paper to the open flame. The paper caught fire when it touched it. She held the burning paper with her fingers, looked at it for a while, then dropped it when the fire was getting too close to her hand. The fireball fell on the dry, dirt ground.</p><p>Nayeon just simply stared at it with a blank mind until the flame disappeared once the whole paper was burnt down. Only the ashes left by the paper remained floating into the night sky. She left after a minute, not bothering to notify the two girls inside the house. Leaving, her mind started to wonder about what Jihyo had said. She knew she saw Jeongyeon differently than how Jihyo saw her.</p><p>The young girl seemed too innocent to be a traitor. But how could Nayeon or anyone blame her for having that paper in her room? She didn't even know Nayeon is part of the Witches. Or who the real identities of the Witches are. She felt it in her gut.</p><p>Jeongyeon was different. An innocent, oblivious, lost, little puppy who just needed a home. It was like Nayeon could read her yet not know what she was thinking. Did she trust her? No, but she knew Jeongyeon was different somehow. And she wanted to see how.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the clubhouse, Sana and Jihyo talk to each other about the incident that has lately occurred. <b>"The poor excuse she gave us is stupid."</b>, Jihyo stated. </p><p>
  <b>"Still, we're doing this for our own good, right? Let's just give her what he wants and she'll leave us alone like we want her to."</b>
</p><p><b>"We never should have saved her."</b>, Jihyo quietly responded.</p><p>
  <b>"See, now you're being selfish-"</b>
</p><p><b>"Excuse me for caring about you and the rest of the group."</b>, Jihyo argued, clearly growing annoyed. She took in a deep breath, letting it out in a deep sigh. <b>"I don't want another traitor near us again."</b></p><p><b>"Jihyo, that was 2 years ago."</b>, Sana's eyes' softened. Now, all she wants to do is console her leader.</p><p><b>"And we lost Areum because of her, remember?" </b> They both go quiet by the sudden remembrance of their former friend. Jihyo tried not to remember the event but the memories returned. She tried not to let her emotions out. <b>"C-Can we... can we finish our homework?"</b></p><p>Sana nodded right away, grabbing her notebook, and opening it to a recent page. <b>"Okay, we're going to mix it up. What is Newton's THIRD Law of Motion?"</b> Jihyo was suddenly confused.</p><p><b>"Third?"</b>, she held up three fingers to make sure she heard correctly. Sana nodded. <b>"For every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction."</b>, Jihyo explained.</p><p><b>"Yes. So, what does that mean? Give me an example."</b> Jihyo nods.</p><p>
  <b>"Okay. Picture a rocket. The roc-"</b>
</p><p><b>"Jihyo. Jihyo, come in."</b>, the voice from the walkie-talkie interrupted Jihyo. She leaned over, moving the lit candle out of the way to grab the walkie-talkie. <b>"Jihyo, this is Dahyun. This is an emergency. Do you copy? Over."</b> The voice continued. Jihyo pulled on the antenna.</p><p><b>"Dahyun, I'm here. What's going on? Over."</b> Jihyo could sense the fear and panic in Dahyun's voice.</p><p><b>"Jihyo, THEY got her. THEY got Momo's sister. Over."</b> With those words, the duo listening knew exactly who Dahyun was talking about.</p><p><b>"How's Momo? Over."</b> It took a few seconds for Dahyun to respond.</p><p>
  <b>"She's asleep. She wouldn't tell me anything. She just came over screaming and crying that THEY got Heejin. She passed out from exhaustion. I'm letting her sleep the night at my house. I don't know what condition she'll be in tomorrow morning. Over."</b>
</p><p><b>"Good. Thank you, Dahyun. Over."</b> Jihyo approved. Again, some silence circled them before Dahyun broke it.</p><p>
  <b>"The funeral for her is on Saturday, I believe. Are you planning to attend? For Momo? Over."</b>
</p><p>Jihyo nods. She looked over to Sana, who has been listening since the beginning. She nodded as well. <b>"Yeah, we'll go for her. Over and out."</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EESH. I wrote this at night. Think of this as a birthday gift to myself and a present for you. Thank you to all who read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6: Deja Vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I want these moments all to be false. I hope these are passing delusions."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"We are here today to pay our tribute and our respect to a child of God, our sister, Hirai Heejin. Some will say Heejin was a child who died in vain...,"</b> the minister's words began to vanish as she glanced at Momo, who was clinging onto Dahyun's dress, uncontrollably wailing. The river of tears falling out of her eyes seemed to never end. Dahyun didn't mind the tears dripping onto her raven dress or the fact that Momo was ruining it. She let her best friend cry on her, hoping that by letting out her emotions, it wouldn't hurt much.</p><p>Dahyun's arm was wrapped around Momo, bringing Momo closer to her chest. Occasionally, Dahyun would bring her hand up to Momo's hair and stroke it gently, trying to soothe her. She looked over to Momo's parents. Her mom was clinging to her husband while sobbing. Dahyun could see how Momo's dad was supporting his wife so she wouldn't collapse.</p><p>He seemed to be trying to control his emotions for his wife, but Dahyun could tell he wanted to fall to the ground and cry with her. Dahyun glanced over to her left, where the other Witches stood with observing eyes. They paid their respects by bowing their heads as the minister spoke, keeping their interlaced hands in front of them. To her right, Jeongyeon stands, looking at the closed casket decorated with beautiful flowers of all distinct colors on top of it. Dahyun wrapped her arms around Momo's body to give her a tight hug, one Momo gladly returned.</p><p>Since the night of Heejin's death, Dahyun was always there for Momo. While the Witches, especially Jihyo, would visit Momo to check up on her, Dahyun would spend the night with her to make sure she'd sleep and would leave school during lunch to make sure she'd eat. Dahyun was known as their caretaker, but she wasn't there to cure Momo to fulfill her role. She was closer to Momo than the rest if she was honest. In the times when Momo didn't want to leave her bed, Dahyun would lie down with her and spoon her to sleep.</p><p>Momo's mom struggled worse than Momo did, which is what Dahyun noticed. While Momo missed school for the past two days, Momo's mom had missed work. Momo's dad was the only one who continued working. Dahyun took care of Momo's mom as well. She felt uncomfortable doing so but she knew the whole family needed emotional support right now.</p><p>Dahyun would bring leftovers from her house for the family next door. Dahyun didn't mind bringing them food. However, her mom didn't know she was taking care of Momo and so, she would give up her food just to make sure the Hirais would eat. Dahyun's dad was never home but her mom would always make her side of the meal. The nights her dad wouldn't turn up, Dahyun would gather her dad's plate and her own to feed her neighbors.</p><p>Dahyun didn't mind helping but she knew this would affect her health. Still, she didn't want to tell her mom because she didn't want to pressure her to make more food and she didn't want to tell Momo because Dahyun didn't want to make this about herself. Somehow, the mother and daughter of the Hirai family locked themselves away from the outside world. It would be an understatement to say Dahyun was worried about them. When Dahyun would leave plates of food in their rooms while they slept, Momo was not the one who never touched the plate at all.</p><p>Momo plate would always be full. But Dahyun never failed to notice she would only eat one or two bites from it. She would also never fail to hear the loud stomach growls from the pair whenever she would check on them. Mrs. Hirai's stomach growls were more desperate than Momo's. Dahyun could have been more worried about her than Momo. The leftover food they would leave, Dahyun would warm it up and feed herself.</p><p>She would save some for Mr. Hirai when he would return from work. Leftovers would turn to breakfast in the morning. Mr. Hirai had asked to work during the day instead, therefore Dahyun took care of them during the day and Mr. Hirai at night. Although the situation seemed stable, Dahyun would not lie and say it didn't scare her. But because she felt she didn't need to; she wouldn't say anything and went along.</p><p>Dahyun understood they were going through the worst. The only thing that distracted Dahyun from all of this was school; especially these past two days. Since Momo was absent, Dahyun would have to write notes and do Momo's homework, hoping once Momo feels better, she and Sana could tutor her so she could catch up. During Thursday's lunch, Jeongyeon spotted Dahyun sitting alone with a stressed look in her eyes as she barely ate. Thus, she went to go sit with her without knowing where Dahyun would go afterward.</p><p>Seulgi was confused when Jeongyeon went to sit next to this stranger she couldn't see well, nor had never seen before. When Seulgi followed Jeongyeon to the table she was sitting at, Jeongyeon introduced Dahyun to Seulgi as her close friend. Dahyun was surprised to hear those words come out of Jeongyeon's mouth, but she felt rude to say anything or oppose. Before Jeongyeon could introduce Dahyun to Seulgi, Seulgi had left. It left the two girls confused but Jeongyeon had shrugged it off.</p><p>Because the Witches weren't supposed to hide anything from each other, it was easy for Jeongyeon to detect something was wrong in Dahyun's life. She saw how Dahyun and Nayeon were similar. She could see when they had something to say but they were too stubborn to say it. Sometimes Jeongyeon wondered why she liked them so much and why she wanted to be close to them. Looking back, it's all making sense now.</p><p>She wants to be their friend. Yes, they were mysterious, which anyone would be attracted to. But to Jeongyeon, she felt she needed them in her life. Even just for a little while to teach her something or for a lifetime to teach her many things. She wanted to be their friend and be their shoulder to lean on.</p><p>When Jeongyeon asked why Dahyun looked so stressed, Dahyun dodged the question and left the cafeteria. Jeongyeon didn't pressure her the rest of the day when she saw her later. Thursday night, Jihyo held a meeting, one Momo did not attend. Dahyun was there briefly to hear Jihyo tell the group the deal with Jeongyeon was off. Everyone questioned why and all Jihyo responded with was 'I don't trust her.'</p><p>Dahyun left before she saw and heard the following arguing. The next day, she tried to ignore Jeongyeon, hoping she would get the message, but she never did. During lunch, when Jeongyeon asked what was wrong, Dahyun started to cry. Immediately, Jeongyeon reacted by hugging her. Dahyun didn't even try to push her away.</p><p>Even though people around them glanced at the two hugging, Jeongyeon ignored them to focus on Dahyun's comfort. As Dahyun cried, she accidentally told Jeongyeon about Heejin's death and how she had to take care of her neighbors. Sympathy developed in Jeongyeon's chest as she listened to Dahyun speak. Jeongyeon questioned if there was anything she could do, to which Dahyun shook her head. Still, Jeongyeon insisted on going to the funeral to pay her respects.</p><p>Friday, Jeongyeon spent more time with Dahyun. At first, Dahyun didn't want to be discourteous and push her away, though it was against what her conscience kept telling her to do. But as the day went by, she stopped minding Jeongyeon's presence. What was strange to Dahyun was Jeongyeon's friend. Seulgi didn't hang out with Jeongyeon whenever she was with Dahyun.</p><p>Dahyun guessed Seulgi didn't like her, not that it bothered her. It made her feel guilty like she was stealing someone's close friend, but Dahyun was hesitant to push Jeongyeon away. She knew Jeongyeon hung out with her because she noticed Dahyun's only friend was absent. Their 'friendship' was created by Jeongyeon's commiseration and Dahyun's fear of hurting Jeongyeon. Yet Dahyun didn't mind the companionship.</p><p>Jeongyeon didn't force Dahyun to have a good relationship with Seulgi. She didn't want to make Dahyun uncomfortable or drive her away. Still, when Seulgi would spot them together, she gave Jeongyeon a strange vibe by the scowl she would send Dahyun's way. A vibe Jeongyeon couldn't explain, not even to herself. At the funeral, Dahyun didn't expect Jeongyeon to show up.</p><p>Subconsciously, since Jeongyeon seemed like someone loyal, Dahyun sensed she would make an appearance. Jihyo seemed exasperated when she saw Jeongyeon show up in fancy attire with a bouquet in her hand. She didn't know who had invited her, but she would scold them once the funeral was over. Dahyun whispered to Jihyo while the minister was talking. Jihyo heard her and turned her head to face her.</p><p>Dahyun gestured to Jihyo to take Momo from her arms. Momo had calmed down, but Dahyun could sense she would explode again at any moment. She knows Jihyo could take loving care of her while Dahyun took a small break. Jihyo gladly took her friend in her arms and Momo let Dahyun pass her. Once Momo was out of Dahyun's arms, Dahyun turned to her other side to face Jeongyeon.</p><p>Dahyun nudges Jeongyeon, making her look at her from the touch. Dahyun gestures to Jeongyeon to follow her. Jeongyeon obeyed, following Dahyun as she walked away from the section where the burial was taking place. Nayeon was the one to notice their departure. She didn't say anything to anyone because she felt she didn't have to.</p><p>So, she let them go, not chasing after them but she would glance at the duo occasionally to check how or what they were doing. Dahyun stops walking once they hide behind a near tree. Jeongyeon was a bit confused but went along with everything. <b>"Jeongyeon, why are you here?"</b></p><p>The question confused Jeongyeon, but she answered truthfully. <b>"You're my friend, right? I want to be there when you need someone. You or your friends since I know how much they mean to you."</b></p><p>The response made Dahyun's features soften. Now Dahyun feels like she had to protect this girl too. She sighed after a while. <b>"Come on. Let me show you something, okay?"</b> Jeongyeon eagerly nodded.</p><p>Dahyun could see she wanted to smile but with the setting around them, it wasn't appropriate. Dahyun appreciated Jeongyeon's politeness. They walked away farther from the service. Jeongyeon followed Dahyun without a word as she guided her. The first place they stopped at was at a tombstone that read, "In Loving Memory. Park Junseo. 1992-1999" <b>"This is Jihyo's brother. He didn't die long ago. He was a good kid who didn't deserve his life to end so quickly."</b></p><p>Jeongyeon didn't know what to say. She remembered the portrait she once saw when she went to Jihyo's house. She admitted, everything made sense now. She asked how he died to which Dahyun told her he drowned in the bathtub. After minutes of silence, Dahyun started walking again. Jeongyeon followed her respectfully. <b>"If Jihyo is ever mean to you... please understand. She's not like that. She's just... going through a challenging time right now. I hope you understand."</b>, Dahyun said as she walked without looking at Jeongyeon behind her.</p><p><b>"Of course I understand."</b> And she did. She couldn't imagine what Jihyo was going through. Jeongyeon wouldn't even know what to do if she lost her older sister or her younger brother. The next tombstone they stopped at read, "Im Shon Seungwan. 1956-1999. Daughter, Wife, Mother."</p><p>
  <b>"This is Nayeon's mom. Jihyo's brother and she died the same night."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How did she die?"</b>
</p><p>Dahyun shook her head as she looked at the grave. <b>"We don't know. Nayeon is the only one who does. Because of how recent it was, I don't think she's ready to discuss it."</b></p><p><b>"How is she coping through it? She doesn't seem like Jihyo."</b>, Jeongyeon wondered.</p><p><b>"Nayeon and Jihyo are two different people. Jihyo will grieve one way and Nayeon will grieve in another."</b> Dahyun explained. <b>"I've seen her dad more affected."</b>, Dahyun whispered but Jeongyeon still heard it.</p><p>Before Jeongyeon could say anything, Dahyun had begun walking again. Jeongyeon wondered if the way Nayeon's dad coped was by hurting his daughter, which made Jeongyeon's anxiety rise at the thought. She looked at Dahyun in front of her, who was just quietly scanning the tombstones until she found the one she was looking for. This tombstone read, "Myoui Areum. 1982-1997. Will always be remembered."</p><p>
  <b>"This is Areum, Mina's older sister. See, two years ago, she was hit by a car while crossing the road, making her the first family member to go." Dahyun tried saying all of this in one breath but failed. Jeongyeon didn't fail to notice the voice crack when she started to mention how she died.</b>
</p><p>Dahyun wiped the tear falling down her cheek quickly, not saying anything until Jeongyeon broke the silence. <b>"Dahyun, why did you show me... this?"</b>, Jeongyeon gestured to the tombstones of the family members.</p><p>
  <b>"To show you our bad luck. To protect you by telling you to stay away from us so nothing happens to you or your family."</b>
</p><p>She did it. She pushed her away. Jeongyeon was about to protest until she saw the dead serious look in Dahyun's eyes. Jeongyeon never believed in superstitions like bad luck. She didn't buy the bad luck excuse, but she knew what Dahyun was telling her.</p><p>Jeongyeon had to respect that they didn't want her around, even though she didn't know what she did wrong. <b>"Okay, if that's what you want, I'll leave. But if you ever need me for anything, you know where to find me."</b> Dahyun nods, thanking her.</p><p>She wasn't happy or satisfied, she felt awful for dropping a bomb on Jeongyeon as she did. She didn't want to hurt her, and she didn't want anyone else to hurt her either. Dahyun told herself those words once they returned to Heejin's funeral and Jeongyeon left on her bike before it ended.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>After the funeral on the bright sunny day, each Witch headed their way. Momo wanted to go home to sleep since her eyes were heavy from all the crying. Dahyun's mom drove Dahyun home then, she walked to Momo's house. On their way, Mrs. Kim confronted Dahyun, explaining how she noticed Dahyun's changes in eating, constant sleepovers, and attendance calls from the school. She understood when Dahyun explained what happened, even giving her her permission to spend as much time with Momo to console her of her loss. She was thankful her mother was understanding.</p><p>Unlike Dahyun's absent father, she successfully created a strong bond with her daughter, and it made Dahyun happy. Dahyun and Momo laid on Momo's bed together. Dahyun's presence these last days has soothed Momo. Yet to see her best friend taking care of her family out of her will was a sight Momo disliked. Yes, she was grateful for Dahyun's actions but knowing she and her mom could be negatively affecting Dahyun worried her for her friend as well.</p><p>Though selfish, Momo acknowledged she needed her. She needed her closest friend right now. Momo wanted to stop feeling the hole in her heart. The sense of rage towards a monster out of her imagination was indescribable. She wanted time to stop, just for a moment, a tiny break from this world to take everything in and process it.</p><p>It's what she wanted to feel: peace. Dahyun fell fast asleep next to Momo. Usually, Dahyun would wait until Momo fell asleep and then would leave. Today was a reversal of that. Once she heard Dahyun's soft snores, Momo made a move to get out of her arms.</p><p>She slowly, careful not to wake her friend up, entangles herself out of Dahyun's arms, replacing her body with a large pillow. Momo never knew Dahyun was a heavy sleeper or she could have not been getting enough sleep these days. The thought tugged on Momo's heart. Walking down the stairs, not at a slow pace or a fast one, she exited the house.</p><p>After a few minutes of riding her bike across town, she arrives at the house the Witches went to when they needed somewhere to run away to. She knocked on the door a few times and waited. A familiar man opened the door, his eyes widened slightly seeing the girl in front of him. <b>"Momo, hey. Jihyo said you'd be home. What are you doing here?"</b> Momo could see the sympathy behind his eyes though the man tried to hide it.</p><p>Sympathy was something she had never felt before since no one had ever given her some. Now, as she receives it, it's nice. Even if it's fake, it's nice. <b>"Hi, Mr. Park. I'm here to see Jihyo. Is she here?"</b> Mr. Park nods, opening the door wider and stepping out of the way to let Momo in.</p><p>Momo muttered a thank you as she stepped inside the house she has been at many times. <b>"Upstairs. You know where to find her."</b>, Mr. Park informed Momo as she closed the door. Momo smiled and bowed her head, a habit she had developed when saying thank you, or being respectful.</p><p><b>"Hey, Momo?"</b>, Mr. Park calls out when Momo is about to walk up the stairs. She turns her body to face the man.</p><p>
  <b>"Yes?"</b>
</p><p><b>"I'm sorry for your loss."</b> There were five words she has been constantly hearing these past days. She expected to hear them from everyone at this point. Still, they reminded her of what happened. Pushing back the memory of finding her sister in her room lifeless to forget it was not the proper thing to do. She could mentally hurt herself.</p><p>Momo knew that but she didn't know what else to do. She swallows the lump in her throat that suddenly formed and ignored the pain in her chest. <b>"Thank you. I'm sorry for yours too."</b></p><p>And she left upstairs before she could hear or see Jihyo's father's response. Once she had reached the known hallway, she walked past the doors to her destination. Momo noticed how Junseo's room was closed, possibly locked but Momo didn't want to snoop. She came for only one purpose. She knocked on the closed door next to Junseo's, hearing a quiet 'come in' from the other side.</p><p>Hesitantly, Momo opened the door. Jihyo was on her bed reading a book when she looked up. As soon as Jihyo's eyes locked with Momo's, Jihyo rushed over to her, practically jumping off the bed. <b>"Momo? What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Wasn't Dahyun supposed to care for you? Where's Dahyun? Are-"</b></p><p><b>"Jihyo, I came to talk to you. I left Dahyun at my house. She's fine."</b> Momo cut Jihyo's rambling. Jihyo immediately stopped talking and relaxed knowing everything was fine.</p><p><b>"Then, what do you want to talk about?"</b> Jihyo went to sit on her bed, gesturing to Momo to the same. At first, when they sat down, Momo didn't say anything and started to fiddle with her fingers, looking down. Jihyo was patient with Momo's response. She didn't want to rush the latter.</p><p><b>"The pain..."</b> Momo quietly says. <b>"How did you get over it so fast? You lost someone special too. How did you do it? Can you... can you teach me?"</b></p><p>A few tears fell out of both their eyes by Momo's desperate voice. Jihyo whispered a quick 'come here' and pulled Momo into a hug. With Momo's head resting on Jihyo's shoulder, she lets out more tears she didn't know she still had. The more she cried, the tighter she hugged Jihyo. Jihyo pats her back, letting her friend cry until she couldn't anymore.</p><p>Seeing the younger cry brought back memories of her little brother. Soon, she started to cry with Momo, finally letting someone see her tears rather than waiting until dark and softly crying to sleep. The two let each other cry in each other's arms. It was a moment they needed. The moment of acceptance.</p><p>A time to let go and move on. It was hard to say goodbye to their loved ones, but they didn't want to be held back anymore. They were ready to let go. After a few minutes of sorrow, the two had calmed down. They held each other, sniffling once in a while until they pulled away and wiped their remaining tears with their hands.</p><p>
  <b>"It never went away, Momo. I don't think it ever will. We can't lie to ourselves and say they're still here in spirit. We're going to feel like this forever, Momo. But instead of forgetting about this pain, let's embrace it. Let's grow from it. It'll take time, I know but eventually, we'll be okay. When we think about them, instead of crying, we'll laugh at the happy memories. We'll be fine someday, I guarantee it."</b>
</p><p>Momo understood her. She was right. Momo didn't want to cry at the extraordinary moments with her sister. A favorite memory of Heejin appeared in Momo's mind and she chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>"I remember one time during sunset. She wanted to take a picture of it from a great view, so she decided to climb a tree in the forest. I remember going with her and she helped me climb the tree so I could see the view too. I was terrified of climbing but she told me she would always take care of me. I remember the view being breathtaking and indescribable. It was the kind of thing you had to experience it to feel it. The climb was worth it, and Heejin got the picture she wanted. That night, she gave me her camera. I never leave my house without it. Except... today."</b>
</p><p>That's true. Momo wasn't carrying her signature camera. <b>"Momo, would you be comfortable telling me how you found your sister?"</b>, Jihyo carefully asked.</p><p>For a moment, Momo stays quiet, not moving but zoning out. Jihyo stayed silent as she waited for her answer. Talking about an event helps, it's common knowledge. But there are times where one can simply not bring themselves to say anything because they can't. Because they feel weak. Momo doesn't want to feel weak anymore.</p><p><b>"I felt something before I went to check on her."</b>, bluntly, Momo stated, not caring to take a glance at Jihyo.</p><p><b>"What did you feel?"</b> Momo inhales and lets it out in a sigh before she continues.</p><p><b>"Powerless. I think... Daemon took over my body. I stopped feeling... anything and... I wanted to move or do anything, but I couldn't. I felt like I had nothing. As if I didn't have a body or control. What doesn't make sense was the headache I felt and the feeling of almost passing out."</b> Jihyo listened to every word Momo said but became confused by the mention of something not making sense.</p><p><b>"What do you mean it doesn't make sense? It makes perfect sense."</b> Now the latter is confused. She asked 'how?', to which Jihyo gets up from the bed and tells her to go stand by the wall. <b>"Alright, I'm going to try not to hurt you."</b> Momo nods.</p><p>Momo is suddenly pushed against the wall by all of Jihyo's strength like she was trying to push her through the wall. A yelp escaped Momo's lips, a new pain was forming on her back and on her shoulders where Jihyo was pinning her from. Then Jihyo lets Momo go when she sees her pained expression. Momo placed a hand on her back where the pain was worse, trying to ease it. When she looked up to Jihyo's concerned eyes, Momo stared back at her with annoyance.</p><p><b>"Why the hell did you do that?"</b>, she questioned, still rubbing her back.</p><p><b>"Daemon did that to your mind, it hurt, which explains your headache. When you're hurt or being hurt, passing out is a reaction most of us have."</b>, Jihyo explained. <b>"Daemon was pushing you against the wall while THEY took over your body. Your brain is what controls your whole body. Our brains are THEIR main target."</b></p><p>Momo gasps, finally looking at Jihyo with wide eyes. <b>"They didn't want me to save my sister..."</b></p><p>The bewildered look on Momo's face turns somber. Tears start to fall out of her eyes again. They're not sad tears. They're tears of rage. Now, all Momo sees is red.</p><p>She turned to the wall she was previously pushed on and started aggressively punching it. Jihyo's instant reaction was to stop her, but she held herself back. Instead, she left to get the first aid kit from her bathroom. She was in such a hurry that when she entered it, the traumatic memory she had in the bathroom didn't cross her mind. Jihyo came back running into her room to find Momo on the floor with her knees tucked into her chest, sobbing.</p><p>Without any words, she walked up to Momo, grabbing her now bloody hand and began to treat it, just like how she had watched Dahyun do it whenever any member got hurt. Suddenly, Jihyo's walkie talkie goes off.</p><p><b>"Guys. Guys, this is Dahyun. We have an emergency. Are you there? Over."</b> The panic in Dahyun's voice made both their anxieties rise. Jihyo stopped treating Momo's wound to answer it.</p><p><b>"This is Jihyo. What's going on? Over."</b> Instantly Dahyun replies but she seems to be crying now.</p><p><b>"Jihyo... I lost Momo. I don't know where she is-"</b>, Dahyun kept rambling, but Jihyo blurred the rest of the words as she sighed in relief.</p><p><b>"Dahyun, don't worry. Momo is here at my house. Over."</b> Dahyun sounded like she had let out a breath of relief. She asked how Momo was doing and Jihyo replied saying she was fine, and they were only talking about a few things. Lastly, Dahyun thanked Jihyo for taking care of her. Jihyo walked back to care for Momo's wounds once Dahyun hung up.</p><p>As she did, she noticed how Momo would just stare at her hand being patched, lost in thought. <b>"You should take a break."</b></p><p>Momo looks up to her leader, shaking her head. <b>"No. You didn't take a break from us so neither will I."</b></p><p><em>Stubborn</em>, Jihyo thought.</p><p><b>"I'm your leader. I can't take breaks."</b> To this, Momo shuts up and Jihyo finishes taking care of her. After this, Momo decided to go home. Jihyo let her, walking her outside.</p><p><b>"Jihyo, can we visit Junseo and Heejin more often now?"</b> It was an innocent question, but it made the leader smile.</p><p>
  <b>"Of course. Whenever you want, we'll go."</b>
</p><p>Momo returned the smile.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>The distance back to her house was a short one. The cemetery was near the school she attended with Dahyun and Momo. The whole way back, she wondered what she had done wrong or why Dahyun didn't want to be her friend. She thought it was for the fact Dahyun had trouble letting people into her life. But at the same time, a little voice in Jeongyeon's head said spiteful words to her.</p><p>As she arrived home, she spotted Seulgi sitting on the small steps of Jeongyeon's porch. Seulgi looked up to see her best friend arriving and she at once perked up. They greeted each other, even doing their signature handshake. Jeongyeon was happy she still had her childhood friend beside her. But there comes a time in life when one wishes to have more than they already do.</p><p>Jeongyeon could have been in that state at the moment. She invited her friend into her house. When they entered the house, Jeongyeon could hear the faint sound of the radio and water dripping, most likely her mom doing the dishes in the kitchen. Jeongyeon predicted her sister was with a friend, her brother was asleep, and her dad was at work due to the lack of sound from the rest of the house. She walks over to the kitchen.</p><p>As she predicted, her mom was washing the dishes while listening to the radio. She let her mom know Seulgi was there and they were going to hang out in Jeongyeon's room. Mrs. Yoo approved and greeted Seulgi before getting back to washing the dirty plates in the sink. The boys walk upstairs to Jeongyeon's room. <b>"So, have you completed your project yet? It's due on Monday, you know."</b></p><p>Jeongyeon hums in response. <b>"Yes. You?"</b> Seulgi nods as well.</p><p><b>"So, what do you want to do today?"</b> Jeongyeon shrugged. <b>"Do you want to play chess? Or cards?"</b></p><p><b>"Honestly, Seulgi, I want to talk to you about something."</b>, Jeongyeon admitted, grabbing Seulgi's attention.</p><p>
  <b>"About what?"</b>
</p><p><b>"How have you been doing these days?"</b>, hesitantly, Jeongyeon asks.</p><p>Seulgi frowns in confusion. <b>"Fine. How about you?"</b></p><p><b>"I've been good too."</b> For as long as Seulgi had known Jeongyeon, she always had a habit of looking at the ground while biting her lip whenever she had something to say. She never told Jeongyeon this habit so Jeongyeon wouldn't try to stop herself, therefore Seulgi could always know something was on her mind.</p><p><b>"Jeongyeon, spit it out. What's going on?"</b> Jeongyeon looks at Seulgi, letting out a sigh after a while.</p><p><b>"You know that girl I've been hanging out with? Dahyun?"</b> Seulgi's worried expression turned annoyed. She muttered a low "yes" but the change in Seulgi's face was noticed by Jeongyeon and she didn't want to let it slide. <b>"Do you not like Dahyun or something?"</b></p><p>Silence took over them and the more seconds passed, the more impatient Jeongyeon got with Seulgi's answer. To be honest, she doesn't know what came over her. <b>"Jeongyeon, can you do me a favor and stay away from her, please?"</b></p><p>To this, Jeongyeon got offended. <b>"What? Why? Now you're telling me to stay away from her when she already told me herself? Is it me? Is it something about me?"</b></p><p><b>"They pushed you away?"</b>, Seulgi asked, interrupting her.</p><p><b>"Dahyun told me to stay away from her and her friends because of the bad luck they carry, which is complete bullshit. It's something I did, right?"</b> Jeongyeon was frustrated and confused.</p><p>Seulgi sighed. <b>"You should listen to her."</b></p><p><b>"Why do you hate her so much?"</b>, Jeongyeon questioned. She didn't understand. If Seulgi was her best friend, wouldn't she be supportive if Jeongyeon wanted to make a new friend? Shouldn't she be consoling Jeongyeon right now because someone didn't want to be her friend?</p><p><b>"I don't hate her, Jeongyeon. I just want you to be safe. You're my best friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."</b>, while Seulgi's words were true, she wanted to stop the argument. Jeongyeon's face softened.</p><p>
  <b>"I'll be okay, Seulgi. I don't need your protection anymore. But my gut tells me-"</b>
</p><p><b>"Stay away from her, Jeongyeon. You don't know them-"</b>, Seulgi had interrupted Jeongyeon only to be interrupted herself.</p><p>
  <b>"Neither do you, Seulgi. But since you're my best friend, I'll stay away.", Jeongyeon lowly says. Seulgi smiles and pats Jeongyeon's shoulder. Jeongyeon returns a sad smile with her fingers crossed behind her back.</b>
</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>While there are cities that have views of mountains, Lylac, being a small town, had its view of a forest. It was a large forest of bur oak trees. Insects and animals called it their home years ago. This place was called property. Trees were cut down for the man who wanted to build his mansion there. The man seemed to be hiding or running away. No one knows the real story of that man.</p><p>Rumor says this place was deserted once the owner died. Years later, another man found the abandoned setting and built a town out of the remains. The original owner's house became the town hall, which stands in the center of Lylac. The whole town is surrounded by trees. In total, three neighborhoods made most of the town.</p><p>Two middle-class neighborhoods and one neighborhood of apartment buildings to be exact. Dahyun and Momo lived in one of the two middle-class neighborhoods. Their houses faced directly to the forest. Years ago, Dahyun and Momo decided to explore the forest together. Minutes after diving in, they realized they were lost.</p><p>Determined to go back home, they continued to walk until they spotted a house in the middle of the forest. The house held a family. Though not fluent English speakers, they helped Dahyun and Momo find their way home. Still, the best friends kept coming back to hang out with the family. They picked up some of their language but forgot what they learned as they grew up.</p><p>But one day when they came to the house, no one answered. They entered inside through the broken door to find the family shot or stabbed to death while sleeping. The moment finding them was traumatic, but they honestly don't remember it. Nothing could trigger the memory to return. Either way, they never returned to the house.</p><p>Five years later, after they met the rest of the club, developed their reputation as the Witches, their hideout was revealed, so they needed a new place. Deja Vu hit Dahyun and Momo when they remembered the house in the woods. Upon arriving, nothing changed in the house. When they entered the rooms, the family's bodies were left to rot, leaving behind their bones. The children took the mattresses and sheets stained with dry blood and piled with the family's remains, burning everything down somewhere far away to not reveal their new spot.</p><p>They replaced the broken door with a blanket, kept the furniture where it was found, kept the clothes the family left behind, kept the photos on the wall, threw away whatever was in the fridge, and made that place their own. The abandoned house of the Chinese family was remodeled by all of them. It's why the house was so special to them. It holds a lot of old memories and they make new memories too.</p><p>Some were good and others were bad, like the one happening right now. <b>"Who the hell invited that untrustworthy son of a-"</b></p><p><b>"Language."</b>, Sana calmly cuts off her leader. Jihyo sends an annoyed glare at Sana, but Sana's not intimidated by it. Instead, she waits for the rest Jihyo had to say, making Jihyo roll her eyes.</p><p><b>"Who invited her after I forbid you to talk to her?"</b>, Jihyo's voice was now calmer than before. Still, no one in the living room answered. They stared at one another confused or mentally accusing.</p><p>Mina suddenly raised her hand. Jihyo nods at her to speak. <b>"May I ask why we are forbidden to interact with her?"</b> The question sparked an agreement from more members and soon, they argued with each other.</p><p><b>"Enough!"</b>, Jihyo shouted, clapping her hands together to look at Mina. <b>"Mina, my orders have been given. Questioning them won't make me change my mind."</b>, she stated.</p><p>Chaeyoung suddenly raised her hand. <b>"Mina is allowed to question what you say, Jihyo. Our club is a democracy and as a democracy, we have the right to vote against your orders."</b> Chaeyoung turned her attention to the silent members sitting down. <b>"Everyone in favor of Jihyo's rule, raise your hand."</b> The whole club but Sana and Jihyo raise their hands.</p><p>Jihyo is more stunned when she sees Nayeon raising her hand. Chaeyoung was satisfied. <b>"Jihyo, I know you're our leader and you're looking out for us but please remember, we are Witches too. You're not alone to make your own decisions for us."</b></p><p>Yes, Chaeyoung was mature for her age, despite being three months younger than Jihyo. In another life, Chaeyoung would be their leader. She had grown these last years. However, with Jihyo as the leader now, Chaeyoung would have to wait until her time came. Somehow, Jihyo was ready for it to become a reality.</p><p>Along with voting with the rest of the members, Dahyun's tension faded, and she was able to grin now. <b>"Sana, why didn't you vote with us?"</b>, Tzuyu innocently asked out of the blue. Sana's gaze was turned to Tzuyu, calm yet somewhat being cold.</p><p><b>"Because I agree with her. I can't see if she's a traitor or not. After seeing the newspaper article, she lost my trust."</b>, Sana admitted, not making eye contact with anyone. <b>"Nayeon, why </b> <b>did</b> <b> you vote?"</b> Everyone directed their attention to her.</p><p>She thought about what to say. She didn't know either. Did she trust her? She was sure she didn't. <em>Then what was it about her</em>, she thought. In the end, she admitted, <b>"My gut tells me she's a nice person."</b></p><p>Dahyun secretly smiles at her response when no one was looking at her, for she could confirm Nayeon's statement.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>The first quarter moon shined above them. The many stars accompanying the moon made the sky shimmer in delight. The local cemetery they were heading to was locked this late at night. They came prepared for it. The plan was for all members with a loved one in the cemetery to go in while the remaining four members stayed outside.</p><p>Before this week's incident, they were supposed to meet on Thursday to get ready for the full moon next week. Once the incident happened, Jihyo decided to do the same ritual they did when someone in their family died. It was that their souls were rested and even reborn into a new life in peace. Nayeon usually did these as she did it for Jihyo when Junseo passed. Jihyo volunteered to do it for Heejin and the rest wanted to tag along to visit their loved ones.</p><p>The fence surrounding the perimeter of the cemetery was made of black iron bars. Thankfully, it wasn't topped with barbed wire. Either way, this place was so familiar to them, there was even a hidden hole under the fence. It was in a place only they knew, and it was used to slip under the fence to go in and out. Nayeon, Mina, and Jihyo brought their own flashlights and white candles.</p><p>Jihyo was the first to crawl under the fence, mostly using her upper body strength to drag herself. When Nayeon was about to go next, they heard a hushed shout directed toward them. It was extremely familiar, so they weren't scared. They were more surprised at the person coming out from the shadows with her own white candle and flashlight. <b>"Momo?"</b>, in sync, everyone questioned.</p><p>Momo simply nodded. <b>"Yup. It's me."</b>, she clarified.</p><p><b>"What are you doing here? I told you to take a break."</b>, Jihyo protested from the other side of the fence.</p><p><b>"Just as you didn't take a break, I'm not going to either. I'm a Witch. It's my responsibility to be here. Besides... I wanted to say goodbye to my sister."</b>, she stated. There was so much emotion, strength, passion, determination, and power in her voice. The moment of grieving for her loss is over. It's time to stand up again, put one foot in front of the other, and just keep walking on.</p><p>Nobody stopped her. Soon, Nayeon, Momo, and Mina were on the other side of the fence.<b> "If anything happens, you know what to do."</b>, Dahyun handed the walkie talkie through the fence to Jihyo. She nodded at Dahyun before the four walked further into the cemetery.</p><p>The four girls sat down against the fence, minds wandering off. <b> <em>"Don't you ever laugh as the hearse goes by..."</em></b>, Tzuyu suddenly started singing. <b> <em>"For you may be the next to die. They-"</em> </b></p><p><b>"Tzuyu?"</b>, Tzuyu turned her head to the smaller boy next to her. She hummed when she looked at her, showing Chaeyoung she was listening. <b>"Could you please not sing?"</b> Dahyun and Sana looked over at the two girls. Tzuyu could see the slight anxiety in Chaeyoung's eyes and her song was not helping. So, Tzuyu nods, knowing Chaeyoung wasn't trying to be rude but she was a bit scared about being at a cemetery at night. Chaeyoung smiles at Tzuyu's understanding.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the cemetery, each Witch is kneeling in front of their loved one's graves with the lit candles on the tombstone. The graves weren't so far from each other that they couldn't see each other. After minutes of silence, Nayeon was the first to open her mouth. <b>"</b> <b> <em>You and I must make a pact."</em></b>, she sang. <b> <em>"We must bring salvation back.</em> </b> <b>"</b> Due to it being quiet, everyone could hear her voice. She kept singing while the rest didn't look at her. <b> <em>"Where there is love..."</em> </b></p><p><b><em>"I'll be there."</em></b>, Jihyo harmonized with Nayeon, making her smile a bit. Their voices weren't angelic, they were average. But it didn't matter now. A song was what everyone needed for comfort at the moment.</p><p><b> <em>"I'll reach out my hand to you. I'll have faith in all you do."</em></b>, Nayeon and Jihyo sang together. Mina and Momo unknowingly started to develop tears in their eyes. None of them took off their eyes from the graves. Still, the song being sung made them feel emotional, along with the reason everyone is here. <b> <em>"Just call my name and I'll be there." </em> </b>That was when everyone broke down into tears or wails, not being able to hold themselves back anymore.</p><p>Back on the other side of the fence, Chaeyoung is asleep on Tzuyu's shoulder and Tzuyu is resting her head on Chaeyoung's head. Dahyun is resting her head on Sana's shoulder, asleep. Sana remains the only one awake. She looked over the sleeping girl and started to shake her shoulder to wake Dahyun up. Dahyun softly whines as she opens her teary eyes. <b>"What?"</b>, she asks in a morning voice.</p><p>
  <b>"Dahyun, what do you think is going to happen after tonight?"</b>
</p><p>Dahyun furrows her eyebrows. <b>"I don't know. Why?"</b></p><p>Sana doesn't say anything for a minute. <b>"I don't want to be surprised anymore."</b>, she quietly says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7: Scarborough Fair/ Canticle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys have been waiting a while, right? Haha😅 here you go 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather outside became chilly. The leaves of the forest turned into beautiful shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown. It was a beautiful image for anyone who saw it. Especially Sana as she stared out her bedroom window. In front of the window, which faced her backyard, the beautiful forest stood behind the chain-link fence.</p><p>Sana lived at the edge of the second middle-class neighborhood from Momo and Dahyun. Jihyo lived in Sana's neighborhood but lived on the opposite side of it. Last night, everyone went home without a problem. They said their goodbyes and no plans were made for today, meaning Sana was free to do as she pleased. However, nothing came to her mind on what to do.</p><p>Instead, she watched as the breeze blew the autumn leaves, watching them fly away. It was Sunday meaning everyone's day off. Yongsaeng left for the store for groceries, trusting Sana as she left her alone in the house. Since her father left, her mom had been gone often too. Sometimes, Sana would stay up late due to her insomnia and would hear her mom sneak out or sneak in when she woke up to go to the bathroom in the morning.</p><p>Today, it was different. Her mom arrived home early with a man. Sana didn't think much when she heard them enter. At the same time, they didn't notice she was home. Still, Sana didn't want to eavesdrop at first but it wasn't until their conversation got the best of Sana's curiosity.</p><p><b>"I don't know how to feel about this."</b>, Sana heard coming from her living room. </p><p>
  <b>"Come on, Eui. Look, do you love me?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Of course, I do."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It doesn't seem like it."</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Why else did I sneak around with you behind my husband's back?"</b> </em>
</p><p>Sana gasps at her mom's words. Her eyes started to water as rage began to build up in her. <b>"I just got divorced, Sungho. I'm not ready for anything else-"</b></p><p><b>"Were you just a pathetic excuse for a wife, then? A whore? Or did you just marry the wrong person as you said?"</b>, the man aggressively said.</p><p><b>"We've been together since high school. Remember, you can't survive out there without me. I always have your back and you know that, right? I love you so much and I don't want to ever let you go. Not again." </b>All goes silent for a while as the man lowers his voice.</p><p>
  <b>"You don't love me anymore, do you? Do you not care about me?"</b>
</p><p>Minutes passed before Sana started to get impatient with her mother's silence. A huge part of her wanted to believe what she was hearing was a dream somehow, something from her imagination, something delusory. But Sana knew better. Seeing is believing after all. She slightly opened the door until she heard her mom speak again.<b> "Calvin, you know how much I love and care for you... okay... To make you happy,... I'll marry you."</b></p><p>Now, Sana needed her friends for support as she slid down the wall to the floor in betrayal. What made it worse was she expected this from her mom.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>Sana called them all here. She needed them. She needed to lean on them. And they so happened to always be by her side when she's in need. So here, she sits crying while Dahyun patted her on her back as a way of comfort while everyone else listens to her. <b>"My dad left because of her."</b>, she cried. </p><p><b>"It's all her fault. Not mine. He left because she couldn't stay loyal." </b> Sana sobbed, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. </p><p>
  <b>"My brother doesn't know anything as far as I'm aware. When he came home, my mom's lover had left. I couldn't tell him. I don't know why. I just couldn't tell him."</b>
</p><p><b>"You care about him, don't you? You wanted to protect him."</b>, Jihyo explained. Sana nodded. She let a sigh escape her lips before she continued.</p><p>
  <b>"As far as I know, they're high school sweethearts who found each other while my mom was married, cheated on my dad with him and now... they're getting married and I'm going to have a stepdad when it hasn't even been a week since my real dad left."</b>
</p><p>Everyone's eyes widened by the sudden statement. <b>"Your mom is getting married?"</b>, Nayeon questioned. Sana nodded, more or so, she was annoyed. Nayeon asked when the wedding date was.</p><p>
  <b>"Next Saturday."</b>
</p><p>Everyone's eyes widened more. <b>"But that's the night of the full moon!"</b>, Chaeyoung exclaimed.</p><p><b>"I know."</b>, Sana solemnly said.</p><p>
  <b>"Do you really have to go?"</b>
</p><p>Sana looked up at Chaeyoung and nodded. <b>"It's my mom. I have to."</b></p><p>Everyone knew she was right. Though Sana wasn't fond of her mom's decisions, she still loved her because she was her mom. Through her, she learned how not to judge, to accept everything about a person, even if you're not fond of their decisions or behaviors. <b>"How does your brother feel?"</b>, Tzuyu questioned.</p><p><b>"I told you. I didn't tell him, he doesn't know. I pretended to not know anything when he returned from the store by saying I was asleep."</b>, Sana explained.</p><p>Momo noticed how Sana would try to brush off any form of this conversation like it was nothing. Because it was normal. It was normal to feel pain, which is why they had to face it. <b>"Why didn't you tell him?"</b></p><p>Once again, Sana sighed. <b>"I decided not to tell him because the last thing I want is for him to be similar to us or different from everyone else. He's happy living, okay?"</b>, Sana's eyes began to slightly water after firmly speaking.</p><p><b>"If you think you're protecting him, you're not. He's going to find out."</b> Sana lowers her head from Chaeyoung's words. </p><p>
  <b>"By the way, we're attending the wedding too. You'll need us."</b>
</p><p><b>"I'll be sure to invite Jeongyeon, right?"</b>, hesitantly Nayeon asked. Everyone nodded. Jihyo was about to protest but then shut her mouth when she saw Chaeyoung staring at her.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>The week flew by quicker than expected. Sana's mom told her son and daughter about the engagement, saying he was the love of her life. While she did love their father, she never stopped loving her current fiancé. Yongsaeng was happy and supportive of his mom. Knowing his mom will now be forever happy made him approve of the wedding.</p><p>Plus, the end of the year was approaching, meaning Yongsaeng would have to leave soon for college. He would be satisfied leaving knowing his little sister would have a stepfather to look up to whenever Yongsaeng was not around. Sana, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable having a stepfather this quick. However, knowing her mom was happy with this man, happier than she was with Sana's father, she also approved of the marriage, even though she didn't have a say in anything. It took a while for Sana to accept this reality but eventually, she came around.</p><p>They spent all week planning. They picked a church, a ballroom, a dress, blue and white decorations, guests, everything. With Sana being so busy with her mother's wedding, she didn't have time to prepare for the Witches' monthly full moon rituals. Without Sana, the Witches struggled as well. Jihyo was affected the most by her absence.</p><p>For as long as Jihyo and Sana had known each other, they were each other's right-hand women. As two of the three founding members of the Witches Club, they were each other's motivation. Possibly, even soulmates. Without Sana in the picture, Jihyo felt unmotivated to prepare for Saturday night. Jihyo, being the engine of the machine of The Witches Club, left the rest of the members unmotivated too.</p><p>Thus, they decided to perform one huge ritual the night of the full moon. One that would hopefully give answers to the things they didn't know or understand. Finally, the day arrived. The Witches kept their promise. They showed up to the church on their bikes, Jeongyeon tagging along too.</p><p>It was rather difficult for Dahyun to get Jeongyeon to come, especially after their conversation at Heejin's funeral. So, what did Dahyun do? She did the logical thing: apologized. Apologized for hurting her feelings in any way, explaining she has trust issues when it comes to new people and how after losing something or someone does one realize how much they meant to one. After seeing the sincerity in Dahyun's eyes, she forgave her and gave her a second chance.</p><p>So here is where they were, sitting in the third pew with Sana. Sana sat on the edge of the pew while on her right, on the other side of the aisle, sat her brother. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung borrowed simple blue and red dresses from Momo and Dahyun for this event. Even if they didn't fit them, like Chaeyoung, they still wanted to look formal, presentable, and appropriate. The four girls carried money for tonight in the front pockets of their sweaters. The money was for the plan Jihyo, Sana, and Jeongyeon were not aware of.</p><p>Jihyo, Sana, and Jeongyeon also wore presentable dresses as well. Nayeon wore a long light blue dress, possibly belonging to her mom since she doesn't have any formal clothes of her own. Mina wore overalls with the color fading away. These were the best clothes she would save for special occasions, the only unripped clothes she had. Yes, she felt embarrassed but there wasn't another option for her. Her mom didn't have a fancy dress like Nayeon and Mina didn't want her family to spend money on her.</p><p>The kids don't say anything to each other as they wait for the ceremony to begin. Jeongyeon felt awkward between their silence, not knowing it was normal for them to be this quiet around each other. Lucky for her, the pianist started playing the tune that grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone in the small church stood up and turned their attention to the entrance where the bride was seen. Sana hadn't been paying attention to today's events until now.</p><p>As Sana looked around, she saw how half of the church was filled and most of the people she saw were her mom's friends or family because they were all familiar to her. If there were some family members from the groom's side, obviously Sana wouldn't have recognized them but most of these people looked familiar. The moment she saw her grandpa’s worried expression as he walked down the aisle with his daughter by his side in a beautiful wedding dress, Sana noticed this was real. She looked over to her brother standing across Sana as he admired his mother in that long white dress that glowed with the sunlight entering through the windows of the church. Sana should have felt happy today, but she wasn't. The anxious look she saw in her mother's eyes as she faced her future husband didn't help Sana's tension.</p><p>What made her feel more uneasy was the smirk being directed towards her mom by the man waiting for her at the altar. Then again, this was a wedding day, the happiest moment in one's life, so Sana brushed her uneasy feeling with that thought. As the wedding continued, Sana felt herself zone out so she wouldn't fall asleep by how soft and slow the priest talked. In fact, with her daydreaming, the ceremony went by fast. Sana didn't notice it was over until Jihyo tapped her shoulder to stand up for the couple leaving.</p><p>The couple bowed their heads as they walked down the aisle to the exit, thanking everyone for coming. Everyone clapped or congratulated them. Her boyfriend, now husband, had a fake smile anyone with brains could detect. But no one wanted to confront it. Either way, the Witches walked out of the church, passing the crowd forming around the newly married pair.</p><p>As they walked outside, Nayeon managed to get to Jihyo. She quietly told her about the plan everyone else decided for tonight during the full moon. She agreed after Nayeon explained the supplies needed and how the spell would work, even telling her its name. Outside, she asked everyone for the money, which balanced to $15, so she could buy the needed supplies. With matches and candles already available at the clubhouse, they just needed a clay pot and four Irises flowers.</p><p>Jeongyeon was confused about what they were talking about, so she asked. Their responses were ignoring her or changing the topic. It made her feel useless, so she asked Dahyun why she was here and why she had invited her. Dahyun explained how she wanted to make it up to Jeongyeon for hurting her in the first place and that there are some things they'll tell her when they're ready. Except today was not the day.</p><p>Jeongyeon somewhat understood and didn't push further, though she was disappointed. At least she wasn't being pushed away this time. As everyone left, Dahyun invited Jeongyeon to the reception at the ballroom. Jeongyeon agreed to go. Now that she feels she's rekindling her small friendship with Dahyun, she's preparing herself to get hurt again.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>The reception was at seven in the evening. Sana was the only one who attended the dinner at 6:30 while, as planned, the rest of her friends arrived later. They planned to arrive late so they wouldn't get seated. On top of that, they didn't get reserved seats. Sana went along with their plan, especially since part of that plan was leaving early.</p><p>Sana dreaded the fact she had to come back to this party once the ritual was over. The reception itself took place in a small ballroom. A live band stood on the stage, a tall white cake on the stand next to the table full of presents close to the stage, a large dance floor made up of cream-colored marble tiles, about sixteen tables with white cloths and flowers as decorations on top of them, and chairs that matched with the tables to accompany them was what the Witches saw when they entered. As expected, no chairs were available except for one table in the corner of the room. When the Witches arrived, they all settled for that table.</p><p>Jeongyeon had been to wedding receptions and parties before, but none were like this one. Everything looked, sounded, smelled, and tasted the same but felt different. Felt special. Upon arriving, the newly wedded couple danced to the soft song the band played. Surrounding them, other couples danced.</p><p>For the first time, Jeongyeon wasn't bored and wanted to leave. She wished she had someone to dance with. She looked over to Nayeon, who sat beside her. To Jeongyeon, she looked very pretty in her dress. Courage came upon her as she tapped on her arm, making Nayeon face her.</p><p>But that courage disappeared once they made eye contact. <b>"U-Uh..."</b> , she stutters. <b>"Do you... want to dance with me?"</b>, she hesitantly invites her. Nayeon frowned, looked over to the couples dancing on the floor, then back at Jeongyeon, who's still anticipating her answer.</p><p><b>"I've never... danced before. I wouldn't know how."</b> The music wasn't so loud, she had to yell at Jeongyeon for her to hear her. Nayeon was glad about that part.</p><p>Jeongyeon smiled. At least she didn't reject her offer. <b>"To be honest, I've only ever danced with my dad or sister, but we can watch everyone else dance and learn from them. What do you say?"</b> Nayeon looks at her, flabbergasted. She turns to look at Jihyo, who is eating the cookies from the small tray on the table, bored. With the feeling of being watched, she looks up to meet Nayeon's gaze.</p><p>Nayeon snaps her eyes to the dance floor then looks in Jeongyeon's direction while still facing Jihyo. Jeongyeon, still waiting for Nayeon's answer, decided to give up, grabbing a cookie from the same tray Jihyo grabbed one earlier and started munching on it. She turned her head away from Nayeon, staring at the half-eaten cookie in her hand, regretting making a fool of herself. Jihyo turns her body around to look at the dance floor. She understood what Nayeon was trying to say, more or so, ask.</p><p>The dance floor was filled with couples dancing, more joining as the band played different slow songs. So, Jihyo sends a nod Nayeon's way, receiving a wide smile in return from her. Nayeon slowly grabs Jeongyeon's now empty hand. Jeongyeon's eyes widened and she looked up at her. <b>"Do you want to dance with me?"</b>, she asked. She didn't even give her a chance to respond since she dragged her to the dance floor by the hand. She looked around at the other couples. Mimicking them, she doesn't let go of Jeongyeon's hand but places her other hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.</p><p><b>"Um, you're supposed to put your hand on my waist."</b>, she chuckles, making Jeongyeon snap out of her trance. She giggles at her hesitation before finally placing her hands on Nayeon’s waist as she told her to. Now thinking about it, she had never seen Nayeon like this before. Simply happy. Jeongyeon liked this side of her.</p><p><em> The small smile on her face suits her </em> , she thought as they swayed like the other couples. <b>"Nayeon, why didn't you answer before?"</b></p><p>Nayeon looked down. <b>"I'm sorry. I've never done this before nor have been asked to, so this is new to me."</b>, she admits, not completely lying. Luckily, when she looks up to Jeongyeon, she only smiles.</p><p><b>"You're a natural, you know?"</b> Silence took over them and Jeongyeon found herself staring at her while she looked everywhere but her. Jeongyeon leans in to try to bring their foreheads together, making Nayeon flinch and retreat her head. The warm smile from Jeongyeon's face never disappeared. With the comfort of her smile, Nayeon made the same move as Jeongyeon. When their foreheads collided, Nayeon tensed but soon relaxed. Jeongyeon made her feel special at that moment.</p><p>Back at the table, the Witches huddled closer. <b>"Now that Nayeon's distracting Jeongyeon, when are we leaving?"</b>, Tzuyu asked.</p><p><b>"Before we get on that, I was surprised when Jeongyeon accepted Nayeon's invitation. And why dance? She doesn't know how."</b>, Sana pointed out.</p><p><b>"It doesn't seem like she doesn't. Look."</b> Momo pointed to the duo dancing in sync with the couples around them. <b>"Do you think they like each other or something?"</b></p><p><b>"Who cares? Nayeon's asexual, right? She has other things going on than to focus on that."</b>, Mina clarified.</p><p><b>"Anyways, back on track. Nayeon explained to me we would be performing a spell called 'The Esoteric Communication'? For what purposes?"</b>, Jihyo questioned.</p><p><b>"She said after the deaths we've experienced this past month, she's been trying to find a spell that could visualize beyond what we can see in our minds."</b>, Chaeyoung explained.</p><p>Jihyo was taken aback by the news. <b>"Why would she do that?"</b></p><p><b>"Because she's a Witch."</b>, Dahyun stated. Jihyo turned to look at her friend on the dance floor, smiling and laughing with Jeongyeon. A strike of guilt circled inside Jihyo's chest.</p><p>They didn't stay long. Two hours at the most they stayed before dropping Jeongyeon off together to keep her safe this late. The smiles on Nayeon and Jeongyeon's faces didn't disappear. That was until they watched Jeongyeon enter her house that Nayeon was brought back to her reality.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>Arriving at their clubhouses as the full moon shined above them, they dropped their bikes near the house. Using flashlights, Dahyun and Chaeyoung entered the dark house for the supplies needed. The rest of the club sat in a circle formation, a very narrow one, even leaving a space for the two inside the house. Dahyun came out of the old residence with a plastic grocery bag in her hand. Chaeyoung followed Dahyun seconds later with a thin candle and matches.</p><p><b>"Nayeon, so what's The Esoteric Communication?"</b>, Tzuyu questioned. Everyone also seemed to wonder the same thing.</p><p><b>"According to the enchantment book, it's a form of communication to better understand something we want to know but it's only within us."</b>, Nayeon explained.</p><p><b>"Then why are we doing it?"</b> , Mina questions. <b>"What are we here to understand?"</b></p><p>
  <b>"Daemon, of course."</b>
</p><p><b>"That's impossible. To search, we must use our minds, but Daemon doesn't live there. And even if THEY did, we still can't see THEM."</b>, Momo states. They all look at her bewildered. All except Jihyo.</p><p><b>"What do you mean THEY don't live there?"</b>, Mina questions.</p><p><b>"When my sister died,"</b> the atmosphere around them suddenly became sympathetic and Momo could feel it but she didn't care. <b>"I had an encounter with THEM."</b> , she continues. <b> "I think THEY hibernate like a bear and strike when awake. I know we only get encounters at night and some of us don't get them as often as others like Sana and Nayeon,"</b> she points at them. Nayeon and Sana nod at her. <b>"But my encounter was during the day and I wasn't asleep."</b>, she explained.</p><p><b>"This was on the day your sister died?"</b>, Dahyun asked with a sense of what seemed like betrayal lingering in her voice. To this, Momo confirms it.</p><p><b>"Dahyun, you were with her the most. Did you not know, or did you choose not to tell us?"</b>, Mina shamed her.</p><p><b>"She never told me anything!"</b>, Dahyun defended.</p><p><b>"Come to think of it, Momo never told us what happened when she found her sister."</b> , Jihyo pointed out. <b>"Are you ready to tell us?"</b> , she asked as she turned to look at Momo, who gulped once they made eye contact. Momo tears her sight from Jihyo to look at the ground. Jihyo's eyes never leave her but after a while, Momo lifts her head to meet Jihyo's gaze again. She looked down quickly, but the message got across to the leader instantly. <b>"What time did you find her?"</b></p><p><b>"Around six o'clock."</b>, she answers rapidly with no hesitation.</p><p>
  <b>"Where did you find her?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"In her room."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How did you find her body?"</b>
</p><p><b>"Hanging."</b> Sana's eyes widen when she hears that.</p><p><b>"H-Hanging?"</b>, Sana stutters out as if she was reliving a trauma. Momo nods.</p><p><b>"Like Sana's dream."</b>, Tzuyu quietly says but everyone was able to hear it due to the silent night. Sana broke down after hearing those words. She started bawling and repeatedly apologizing. Momo's heart turns cold at that moment seeing her friend cry.</p><p><b>"Stop crying. It doesn't solve anything."</b> Sana looks at Momo's way to see the stern expression painted on her face. <b>"It won't change what's been done. And I don't want to receive sympathy. Especially from you." </b> Momo looks at everyone in the circle. <b>"Or any of you."</b></p><p>
  <b>Sana wipes her tears and her nose with her sleeve. She sniffles one last time before her emotions are sealed like before. "I'm sorry."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Stop apologizing."</b>
</p><p>It gets hushed after, but Jihyo was able to gain the courage to stop the silence. <b>"Momo came to me one day and told me about her incident with Daemon. She explained THEY controlled her like a puppet and she couldn't do anything. She couldn't even feel her body anymore. -"</b></p><p><b>"Like the toys in Toy Story?"</b> , Chaeyoung interrupted. Jihyo, along with everyone else, stared at her, puzzled. So, Chaeyoung clarified her statement. <b>"In the movie, toys are alive like we are now. But as soon as their owner, Andy, comes, they become lifeless and let themselves be played with."</b></p><p><b>"You're saying to Daemon, we're toys?"</b>, Mina asked. Chaeyoung nodded.</p><p><b>"But the thing about toys is when you get tired of playing with them, you throw them away. It's been years since we first met THEM. Why haven't THEY thrown us away?"</b>, Momo remarked.</p><p><b>"You want THEM to kill us?"</b>, Chaeyoung asked. Everyone turns their head to look at Momo with widened eyes. Momo's eyes widened too by the misunderstanding.</p><p>
  <b>"No! I-"</b>
</p><p><b>"It's okay. We know what you mean. Why haven't THEY left us alone, right?"</b>, Dahyun clarified. Momo nodded.</p><p>Dahyun looked down at the camera hanging off Momo's neck and smiled.<b> "Sometimes, our toys are too valuable or precious to give up."</b></p><p>Sana scoffs. <b>"You guys are treating Daemon like a human. THEY'RE a monster. Did you forget that?"</b>, Sana suddenly announced.</p><p><b>"Which is why I decided to do this spell tonight."</b> , Nayeon spoke. <b>"I want to learn more about THEM. The only way for it to be possible is by observing."</b></p><p><b>"As Momo said earlier, it's impossible. We can't see our own minds."</b>, Sana explained.</p><p><b>"No, but we can visualize them. It's the only way that makes sense to us, Sana."</b>, Nayeon stated.</p><p><b>"Dahyun, hand me the bag, please."</b>, reaching out, Jihyo commands.</p><p>Dahyun handed the bag to Jihyo, who thanked her. Jihyo looked to Nayeon on her side, who she could tell was surprised by her actions, but the leader only waited for her instructions. Nayeon seemed to wonder if what she was seeing in front of her was real. She even blinked and looked around, lost. But it was real and a part of her was relieved to know that. <b>"Put the bowl in the center of our circle."</b>, she commands, her duality changing. Jihyo took out the clay bowl from the bag and obeyed Nayeon's orders.<b> "Take the-"</b></p><p><b>"Nayeon."</b> , Jihyo stopped her. By the sound of her voice, she looked over to her, irritated. Jihyo sensed it, the glare she threw her way also intimidated her by how uncommon it was to see Nayeon this way, dominated. She had never looked at Jihyo the way she did now. <b>"Thank you."</b>, she managed to say.</p><p>Nayeon’s gaze softens by the sound of those words. Especially by the way she said them. Innocent but sorry. For once, she thought she would send her a smile. But she didn't.</p><p>She looked away from her to the bowl in the center. Everyone else watching them but couldn't hear them so they were confused by the scene in front of them, yet they decided to stay silent and not question anything. <b>"Tear the petals off the flowers and put them into the bowl."</b>, Nayeon continues.</p><p>Jihyo does as told, taking a stemless flower between her fingers and begins to tear off the petals. Jihyo hands the bag to Tzuyu sitting next to her. Understanding, Tzuyu took out a flower and passed the bag to Sana. Sana, Tzuyu, and Jihyo copied each other's actions, plucking the petals until there were no more on their flowers. Soon, Jihyo, Sana, and Tzuyu reached to put them into the bowl. The ones who plucked the petals off did it carefully while the others watched, finding it intriguing.</p><p>
  <b>This made the process faster but to be honest, the length of this ritual didn't matter. At least to Sana it didn't. "Chaeyoung, you can light the candle now.", Nayeon informed.</b>
</p><p>Dahyun, the one holding the candle, hands it to Chaeyoung once she has lit the match. Once the candle is lit, Chaeyoung hands the candle back to Dahyun. <b>"Dahyun, carefully light the inside of the bowl on fire."</b> Dahyun does. As soon as the petals touch the flame, they become ashes and begin to fly into the air. The bowl itself was only burning by the inside while its outside was fine. As the petals burned, light smoke started to form.</p><p><b>"With your eyes closed, breathe in the smoke."</b>, Nayeon whispered, closing her eyes. Everyone follows her actions, deeply inhaling the smoke through their nose and exhaling a breath through their mouth.</p><p>The scent of the smoke was awful. It smelt exactly like what it was, burning flowers. Still, they forced themselves to keep inhaling it. Once the flowers had completely burned, they sense it and open their eyes. While the scent was terrible, it was somewhat relaxing and soon, the Witches themselves felt relaxed.</p><p><b>"What... what did you see?"</b>, Jihyo asked, sounding very at peace and breathy. Her eyes were droopy too like she would pass out asleep in seconds. Everyone else seemed to be in the same state.</p><p><b>"Nothing."</b>, Tzuyu answered. <b>"Absolutely nothing." </b>And she passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8: Hotel California</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"We're all just prisoners here of our own device."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place was dark. Every turn was pitch black. They couldn't see themselves. The lack of vision in this place made their ears stronger. They heard something speaking to them in a nonexistent language, yet they could understand what the voice was saying. However, the voice wasn't clear but faint.</p><p>Tzuyu's eyes suddenly flung open. The brightness of the sky made her immediately close her eyes in pain. Slowly, she reopened her eyes to adjust to the light. She could hear the birds chirping as she sat up. The sun was barely rising through the trees.</p><p>As she looked around her surroundings, she noticed the rest of her friends laying on the ground floor, asleep. She was confused when she saw them. The fire from the bowl was still there. Approaching the smudge bowl, she blew out the flame inside it. Scanning, she started to worry when her eyes landed on Dahyun.</p><p>Dahyun was shaking and shivering but sweating in her sleep, seemingly scared and desperate. Tzuyu crawls over to her, quietly trying not to wake the other members. As soon as Tzuyu got closer to Dahyun, she trembled once and stopped moving afterward. All of a sudden, she opens her eyes quickly and yelps, closing them and covering them with her hands. Along with her reaction, she accidentally kicked Chaeyoung and Momo next to her, waking them both up with a groan.</p><p>To Dahyun's reaction, Tzuyu backed away, forgetting the fact that a bowl was behind her. She fell on it, hurting her back, making her let out a groan too. The chaos woke everyone in the circle up. And if they weren't awakened by the noise, the others would wake them up by hitting them. <b>"What the hell happened?"</b>, waking up, Jihyo asked.</p><p>Tzuyu decided to return to her spot between Mina and Chaeyoung. Of course, since Tzuyu was in the center of attention, everyone saw her. <b>"What the hell happened last night?"</b>, Mina asked everyone. <b>"And why were you over there?"</b>, she whispered to Tzuyu.</p><p><b>"I'll tell you later."</b>, she responded. Everyone else was too busy waking up and yawning. Some were shivering by the breeze, hugging themselves to warm up. Momo shoved Dahyun for waking her up, making Dahyun send her an annoyed look.</p><p><b>"I don't remember."</b>, Nayeon yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. She then looked around to see the trees, the clubhouse, and some bugs on the floor. <b>"Why are we here?"</b>, she grabbed her long hair and started combing it with her fingers. Everyone else ran their hands through their long dry hairs, yawning. Some girls began to braid it while others let the split ends show freely.  </p><p><b>"Does anyone remember what happened last night?"</b>, Momo asked, rubbing her temples, trying to trigger a memory. Everyone shook their heads, just as confused as everyone else. However, the only people who didn't seem confused were Dahyun and Chaeyoung.</p><p><b>"Hell no. I don't even remember how I got here. Did we sleepwalk?"</b>, Sana began to rant, her voice getting louder as she talked. Some of the Witches were experiencing slight headaches, so when Sana began to get louder, Nayeon tapped her on her shoulder and signaled her to quiet down. She nodded, sending a small apology Nayeon’s way.</p><p><b>"Wouldn't you be dead if you did?"</b>, Chaeyoung innocently asked.</p><p><b>"Out of what? Exhaustion?"</b>, Sana questioned back. Jihyo rolled her eyes hearing them, sighing.</p><p><b>"No, the cars on the road or kidnapping or something."</b>, Chaeyoung trailed off. Before Sana could respond to Chaeyoung, Jihyo interrupted the two.</p><p><b>"What is the last thing anyone remembers?"</b>, the leader questioned, getting on a topic to answer why they were all in the middle of the woods this early without memory. Dahyun, not picking her head up from it resting on her knees, looked at Jihyo, then at everyone else. She was waiting for the others to respond, but not waiting for answers to fill in the blanks or missing pieces of the puzzle. She wanted to see what they knew, though she got her response when no one answered. Either that or they were too shy to speak.</p><p><b>"The spell from last night."</b>, Chaeyoung stated. Dahyun glanced over to her.</p><p><b>"What spell?</b>", Tzuyu asked. No one had any idea about what Chaeyoung was talking about. They were all confused but kept listening due to the look in her eyes. She was speaking the truth. Dahyun could prove that but decided to stay quiet, letting her friend speak her memories.</p><p><b>"Tzuyu, you were the first one to pass out last night."</b>, Chaeyoung continued. Everyone looked at Tzuyu for answers she couldn't give them. Due to how quiet Dahyun was, everyone failed to see her agreeing.</p><p>
  <b>"I passed out?"</b>
</p><p><b>"But I don't remember that."</b>, Jihyo stated with her eyebrows furrowed. She looked over to Nayeon, the expert in spells, but she was just as confused as everyone else. Chaeyoung began to doubt whether everything she was saying happened. However, she was so sure it was real and not a dream.</p><p><b>"I think you're experiencing amnesia."</b>, Dahyun finally spoke out. <b>"Because I remember everything Chaeyoung is saying."</b> Chaeyoung's eyes slightly widened, relieved to know she wasn't going crazy.</p><p><b>"Are you sure you're not just saying that to spare her feelings?"</b>, Nayeon asked to clarify. Chaeyoung frowned, the doubt returning, making her put her head down, embarrassed. Dahyun shook her head.</p><p><b>"No."</b>, she looked over to Chaeyoung. When Chaeyoung feels a gaze upon her, she lifts her head to meet Dahyun's comforting eyes. <b>"Chaeyoung, do you remember the bowl in the center and inhaling the smoke coming out of it?"</b> Chaeyoung's expression brightened, eyes wide open and a wide smile spread across her face.</p><p><b>"Yes! And it smelled awful but we kept doing it!"</b>, she shouted in excitement. Dahyun chuckled. Everyone else smiled a little seeing their smallest happy. They listened to their dialogue, growing more and more curious and confused, hoping the duo would explain what they were missing out on. The most anxious members to know were Nayeon and Jihyo.</p><p><b>"Then what was the so-called spell about?"</b>, Sana asked. Chaeyoung and Dahyun created a summary of the purpose of the spell. They explained it to the members so they could understand while not taking much time to explain. All of it they did from their memory and when one of the two forget a certain detail, the other would help. Once everyone understood it, they seemed excited for the duo to continue.</p><p><b>"So were you able to see or learn anything?"</b>, Mina questioned. Dahyun was about to answer but instead saw the sudden change in Chaeyoung's expression.</p><p><b>"Chaeyoung, what wrong?"</b>, she tried to reassure her.</p><p><b>"To be honest, the last thing I remember is a dark world. I never saw THEM."</b>, Chaeyoung explained, fidgeting with her fingers.</p><p><b>"What did you see?"</b>, questioned Tzuyu. Dahyun nodded, also wanting to know. She decided she would let her talk first before she told her part of the story.</p><p><b>"Nothing. This world was so dark, you were blind. It was scarier because I was alone. I could hear THEM talking to me. I don't remember what THEY said but... I could understand THEM... and I was terrified."</b> Chaeyoung began to shake as she explained further of this world, tears forming in her eyes and falling out. Tzuyu took the small girl into her arms, trying to soothe her. No one forced her to talk anymore but they still wanted answers. They turned to Dahyun but were afraid the same thing would happen to her as it did with Chaeyoung. Dahyun guaranteed she'd be alright. They could ask many questions as they pleased.</p><p><b>"Did you also see the dark place Chaeyoung described?"</b>, Jihyo asked. Dahyun nodded.</p><p><b>"The world, which I'm calling, In Somnium because it's in our dreams, didn't get brighter but nosy. Now see, I don't know what Daemon looks like but I know THEY'RE a parasite."</b>, Dahyun explained, not thinking of the words coming out her mouth.</p><p><b>"What do you mean by 'a parasite?'"</b>, questioned Nayeon.</p><p><b>"It sucks on our brain's knowledge. That's why THEY know us so well because </b><b><em>we </em></b><b>know everything about each other. We don't keep secrets from each other, remember?" </b>Everyone was following along with what she was saying, but Dahyun didn't know where these words were coming from. She guessed her mind must have been prepared to tell them everything she remembers. Maybe this is why she was able to handle talking about this, unlike Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung's mind might have not been prepared.</p><p>Either way, Dahyun is worried now. She didn't know whether shewas talking or if it was Daemon. And to be honest, she didn't want to know. At least not yet. She knew she and her mind weren't prepared for that truth. <b>"So what you're saying is we should start keeping secrets from each other?"</b>, asked Tzuyu, still holding Chaeyoung close to her.</p><p>Chaeyoung had calmed down but she still seemed unstable to talk. She listened though, and it was more than enough for the Witches. <b>"See, it doesn't make sense to do that because I believe every 'Daemon' we individually have in our mind is connected."</b>, Dahyun argued.</p><p><b>"What makes you think that?"</b>, questioned Momo.</p><p><b>"Sana's dream."</b>, Dahyun stated clinically, nodding her head in Sana's direction. Everyone looked over to Sana, then to Dahyun for an explanation. <b>"Sana had never been in Momo's sister's room, yet she still saw it through Momo's memories. Or this dream I once had where I was at a bank. When the hell have I ever been to a bank?"</b> The Witches listened closely, agreeing with every word Dahyun said.</p><p><b>"What are THEY, then? What is THEIR true form?"</b>, Nayeon asked, though it was obvious everyone was wondering that too. Dahyun sighed as she looked over to Nayeon, responding with a simple, 'I don't know.' Suddenly, a loud gasp comes from Mina's direction.</p><p>Everyone turned to look at her as she froze with a shocked expression. Jihyo tried to bring her back to reality by continuously asking her what was wrong. She didn't blink as tears formed in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, landing on the dry floor. Everyone began to panic, not knowing what was going to happen or what was happening. Minutes later, Mina's irises began to move, landing on her leader's anxious face in front of her.</p><p>She blinked, closed her mouth, wiped her tears, and sniffled as nothing happened. Everyone was confused now, stunned even, waiting for an explanation or something. Jihyo questioned if she was okay, to which she nodded and told her to sit back in her seat. Mina looked at her group members, noticing how quiet they were while looking at her. She sighed, pulling her legs to her chest and hugging them, calmly saying, <b>"I remember. I remember what I saw last night."</b></p><p>Everyone shifted to look at her, waiting to hear her side, especially Dahyun.<b> "It's all in our heads..."</b>, she started, only to be interrupted by Sana.</p><p><b>"No shit. Where else would it be?"</b> Mina looked over in Sana's direction, a stern look on her face.</p><p><b>"First of all, language. Second of all, don't interrupt me. Got it?"</b>, she threatened, making Sana shut up and nod. <b> "As I was saying, THEY live in our minds. It's like a switch. On, THEY'RE active and we have nightmares. Off, we have no dreams. THEY control this switch THEMSELVES."</b></p><p><b>"Did anyone see where it came from?"</b>, asked Nayeon. Mina, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung looked at each other like they were communicating telepathically. Then, they looked at Nayeon, shaking their heads.</p><p><b>"But we're not THEIR first targets."</b>, explained Dahyun.</p><p><b>"Why us? Why did it have to be us? Why do we all have this in common?"</b>, wondered Momo. As expected, the answer was a simple 'I don't know.'</p><p><b>"What else did you see?"</b>, questioned Tzuyu, Chaeyoung no longer in her presence.</p><p><b>"Characteristics."</b>, Dahyun simply answered quietly.</p><p>Nayeon only saw that Dahyun had mumbled something while no one else saw it or heard it. <b>"Sorry, did you say something, Dahyun?"</b></p><p><b>"She said 'characteristics'."</b>, Momo responded before Dahyun could say anything. Dahyun slapped Momo's arm, making Momo yelp in slight pain. Mina's eyes widened when she heard "characteristics".</p><p><b>"What characteristics?"</b>, Tzuyu questioned curiously. Dahyun looked over to Mina, seeing she was practically begging Dahyun not to say anything.</p><p><b>"Nothing important."</b>, Dahyun answered, hoping they could shift from this topic.</p><p><b>"If Mina keeps looking at you like that, then it </b><b><em>must </em></b><b>be important. Tell us."</b>, Sana pointed out. Now, there was no escape since everyone was looking at her. She felt pressured by the members and guilty when she saw Mina couldn't look at her.</p><p><b>"I'm sorry for this, guys."</b>, she mumbled. <b>"Daemon is... wise... like an otter."</b>, she points at herself. <b>"Patient... like a penguin..."</b> She pointed at Mina. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks but no one noticed since her face was buried inside her arms and her head rested on her knees. Dahyun saw her and tears started to form in her own eyes.</p><p>She pulled herself together to continue. Though she really didn't want to, she knew her members would pressure her to keep going, even if it was painful. <b>"Solitary like a tiger... cunning like a fox... confident like a koala... unpredictable like a rabbit... devoted like a dog... intelligent like a monkey... and persistent like a cheetah."</b> Dahyun pointed at the members in the order of Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Jihyo, Nayeon, Sana, and Momo.</p><p><b>"What are you saying... Dahyun?"</b>, Jihyo asked in a soft voice. Dahyun started to cry once she finished, Jihyo's voice didn't help at all.</p><p><b>"You know the animals that represent us. Our protectors?"</b>, she tried to say while harshly crying. Momo wrapped an arm around Dahyun to calm her. <b>"It's THEM. Those animals are the ways we see THEM."</b></p><p><b>"But- but we don't have a cheetah in our group anymore."</b>, Nayeon stated like she was trying to change the heavy atmosphere into a lighter one. But it didn't work. <b>"Junseo's not..."</b> Jihyo's head dropped. She put a hand on her shoulder, showing Nayeon she didn't want her to continue. They stayed in silence for a while. <b>"Does that mean there's a new cheetah out there?"</b>, she suddenly asked, softly but shocked. Everyone turned to look at her.</p><p><b>"There's a possibility..."</b>, Mina clarified.</p><p><b>"Is it the director?"</b>, Momo cautiously asked.</p><p><b>"We don't talk about her, remember. Even if it was her, there's no way in hell we're letting her back in."</b>, Jihyo firmly stated, making everyone nod at her orders.</p><p><b>"We should start thinking more positively."</b>, Nayeon said, a small smile present on her lips. <b>"Daemon doesn't connect us. The red string of faith does."</b> Everyone looked at her weirdly and others were also confused. <b>"We're soulmates, guys. All eight of us. But now, we have our ninth soulmate out there. We'll know who it is. We'll feel it when we meet them."</b> That somehow made everyone smile a little.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>There once was a time when Jihyo had invited the Witches to hang out at her house. While the kids were there, Jihyo told them about painting. She had heard from her mother that painting was a fun exercise to relax the mind and body. In other words, it was therapeutic. Jihyo's mom was more than happy to buy the canvases, paintbrushes, and paint if it would make her eldest daughter happy.</p><p>The children agreed to paint in Jihyo's basement. They asked each other what they would draw, agreeing everyone had to draw the same thing. In the end, they decided to draw an animal, any animal that came into their mind. When they finished their artworks, to them, they were masterpieces, despite most of them being stick figures. Later in the evening, the kids went back home with their paintings in hand.</p><p>That night marked the first time they saw their animals in their dreams. Since then, every night, the animals appeared. For a year, their dreams were all about their animals. The Witches would talk about their dreams to each other since they could remember them well. One year later, their animals stopped appearing in their dreams but only in their nightmares by their sides.</p><p>One day, the children decided to ask their teacher what these animals meant. The teacher told them they were their spirit animals. Spirit animals guide and protect people through their journey of life. This made sense to the kids and they began to believe it. As time passed, their nightmares began increasing but they would feel safe because their spirit animals were by their side.</p><p>When all the children turned 10, their leader at that time brought back branding irons after coming home from a trip. The irons were supposed to be used for wood crafts. They were the shape of each members' spirit animal. After 3 years, the memories of being branded by the freezing method are blurry now. The only evidence they have as proof it happened is the permanent mark on their forearms.</p><p>A year later after being marked, their leader left and Jihyo became the new leader. Junseo began having those dreams with his spirit animal. They figured out Junseo's spirit animal was a cheetah, like their ex-leader's. The Witches decided to use his cheetah-shaped branding iron to mark Junseo when he was 5. Branding was painful for everyone involved but the pain was worth it at that time.</p><p>Eventually, after being branded, the Witches lost the meaning of good dreams. The spirit animals didn't appear as often as they did. Tzuyu sat on a bus bench staring at the fox on her forearm, recalling all these memories. They were times when they were so desperate, they would believe anything good that came along with this curse they held. For years, they wanted to put an end to these everlasting nightmares.</p><p>She wishes to go back to when everything was pure. Their beliefs, their hope, were gone. Everything was a lie to give them the hope they needed. Tzuyu began to doubt every good thing in her life. She feels she doesn't know what to believe anymore.</p><p>After the morning gathering, everyone went their separate ways. Tzuyu ended up coming here, the bus bench close to McCalister Middle school. She wondered why she ended up here out of all places. She rarely came here often because she didn't attend McCalister. Perhaps she was familiar with this area because her two best friends attended the school, even though it was Sunday today.</p><p>Her thoughts ended up overpowering her. She could beg for anyone, <em> anyone</em>, to save her, but she didn't because she knows in reality, no one can save her. She broke down on the bench, tears spilling from her eyes to her hands. <b>"Are you okay?"</b>, she heard a soft voice ask. Tzuyu looked up to see the brown-haired girl.</p><p>Tzuyu quickly wiped her tears when she saw the girl. She didn't want her to think she was crying but Jeongyeon had caught her. Tzuyu sent her a slight nod, hoping the girl would leave. Jeongyeon didn't. She got off her bike, took off her helmet, and left it dangling on the handlebar.</p><p>She walked her bike closer to Tzuyu, making Tzuyu shift a little when she saw Jeongyeon approaching her. Then, Jeongyeon rested the bike on the bench and sat next to Tzuyu. Tzuyu refused to make eye contact with her. "<b>Thought I recognized you from somewhere."</b>, Jeongyeon voiced. <b>"Tzuyu, right?"</b> Tzuyu eyes the girl briefly and nods. <b>"Um, are you okay?"</b> Tzuyu didn't respond.</p><p>It reminds Jeongyeon of when she met Nayeon. <em>No wonder they were best friends</em>, Jeongyeon thought. She was a patient person, thankfully. Jeongyeon didn't want to bring up that Tzuyu crying minutes ago. Tzuyu might have been embarrassed already, she didn't want to make her more self-conscious.</p><p>The bus arrives at that moment. Jeongyeon expects Tzuyu to get up and enter the bus but she never does. Jeongyeon sees that Tzuyu is aware of the fact the bus is in front of her, but Tzuyu still doesn't move a muscle. The bus ended up leaving. <b>"Weren't you planning to take the bus?"</b>. Jeongyeon asked.</p><p>Tzuyu responded with a simple 'No'. <b>"Then why are you sitting here?"</b>, Jeongyeon continues, a light chuckle present in her voice. Tzuyu responded with a melancholic 'I don't know'. Jeongyeon could hear slight pain in her voice. <b>"You should go home."</b>, she uneasily said.</p><p><b>"I don't want to go home."</b>, Tzuyu replied, looking at the gravel floor. <b>"W-Why are you here so early?"</b>, Tzuyu quietly asked.</p><p>Jeongyeon frowned. <b>"I always get up before the sun rises. It's how I start my day."</b>, she admits sheepishly. Tzuyu looks at her, not believing Jeongyeon would be that type of person. <b>"Why don't you want to go home?"</b> Jeongyeon hoped her situation wasn't like Nayeon's. Tzuyu shrugged as a response.</p><p><b>"I just want to stay here for a while."</b> Jeongyeon nodded. She didn't push her to say anymore. They let each other take in everything around them. It was so peaceful, Jeongyeon ended up falling asleep, resting her head on the bench. Tzuyu's nerves relaxed. Minutes later, she woke the girl up and thanked her for staying by her side before they departed.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>When Tzuyu was walking back home from school Tuesday afternoon, the first thing she saw outside her apartment building was a police car. She went to the building and walked upstairs to where her apartment was located. Once reaching the third floor, she discovered that the cops were in front of her residence. The lady in the police uniform was speaking to her mother and grandma. Her mother was bawling in her grandma's chest.</p><p>Immediately, Tzuyu sprinted to her mother to find out what was wrong. Her grandmother held her mom tightly as she cried while the officer had a look of sympathy on her face. It was like the one people would give Momo when her sister passed. The officer apologized one last time and left. Tzuyu went to her mother's rescue and when she saw her daughter, she let her grip on Tzuyu's grandma loosen and hugged her child tightly instead.</p><p>The three entered the house. Once inside and the door was closed, Tzuyu's mom collapsed on the floor crying. Tzuyu stayed by her side, rubbing her back, whispering comforting words, just anything to help her mom. Her little sister in the living room saw everything since the living room was the first thing people saw when they entered the apartment.</p><p>She ran to her mom. Tzuyu's mom hugged her tightly when she saw her youngest daughter in front of her. Tzuyu's grandma went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Seeing her grandma walking to the kitchen only a few feet away, Tzuyu followed her. She asked her what was wrong with her mom and why the police were there earlier.</p><p>Her grandma has the same look of sympathy as the officer earlier. She took a while to say the next words but they eventually escaped her lips strenuously, <b>"Your father is dead." </b>Everything around her suddenly clicked. She looked at her mom, then at her grandma, then remembered the officer. It was all similar to when Momo's sister passed.</p><p><b>"How?</b>", she questioned after needing some time to process the reality. Her grandmother explained that her dad went to ask for a loan before he left. There was a robbery at the bank and he was one of the victims who got assassinated. As her grandma talked, she couldn't stop the lump forming in her throat and her tears. She was not one to cry but she couldn't hold it in today.</p><p>She tried not to be rude as she stormed off into this room. Her little sister yelled at her mom when she found out. They were all in disbelief. That was until the six o'clock news. The moment the family saw the picture of the man they once knew on the screen, everything sank in.</p><p>Her mother threw the nearest object to the television, damaging the screen. Tzuyu left the room as her family began crying once again. She hated crying in front of people. When she closed her bedroom door, she couldn't breathe. She sunk to the floor and let her shirt get dirty by her salty tears and snot.</p><p>She tried not to make noises as she cried, the deep breaths she would take to continue crying broke those silences now and then. Since then, everyone but Tzuyu's grandma locked themselves in the apartment. Tzuyu's grandma had it difficult since she was the one who ran the daily errands as they went through a hard time. Tzuyu nor her sister attended school for three days. Nayeon, Mina, and Chaeyoung worried when they didn't see Tzuyu at school Wednesday morning.</p><p>After school, they paid a visit to her apartment since they lived in the same neighborhood. For the next few days, they helped the family in any way they could. Whether it was to get groceries, help with dinner, make sure the family ate, or support, the children did it all. Wednesday night, the three Witches informed the rest of the club on what had happened. They agreed that just like Momo, someone needed to stay over with Tzuyu.</p><p>Chaeyoung ended up being the person chosen. Staying over, Chaeyoung would update them, mostly Jihyo, on Tzuyu's conditions. The rest of the Witches began to pay visits as well. Everyone but Dahyun. When Dahyun heard about what had happened to her friend's father, she refused to see her.</p><p>She refused to see anyone. Her mother began to worry too. Momo managed to break the wall to let Dahyun be comforted by her. Tzuyu felt sad every time she didn't see Dahyun arrive with the rest of her friends. However, she understood how Dahyun must have felt at the moment, even though none of this was her fault.</p><p>So the next time Momo came to her house, knowing Momo was Dahyun's neighbor, she asked Momo to tell Dahyun that she would like her to come Friday after school. She's been wanting to get rid of some things belonging to her father and needed the Witches' help. She also asked if she could tell Jeongyeon to come too. Momo agreed to tell Dahyun but when Jeongyeon was mentioned, she froze. Still, she agreed and did what she was asked to.</p><p>Momo, by saying Tzuyu wanted her there, managed to convince Dahyun to go. Momo asked Dahyun to ask Jeongyeon since she was closer to the brown-eyed girl than Momo was. When Dahyun asked why, Momo responded with, <b>"Because she asked me to." </b>Thursday, Dahyun tried to find some time to talk to Jeongyeon. She found that time during lunch hour when Jeongyeon's friend, Seulgi, went in line to get lunch and Jeongyeon began eating her home brought lunch.</p><p>Dahyun's presence itself was unexpected for Jeongyeon, especially since they were in school, the last place they would talk at. Jeongyeon began to feel anxious when Dahyun sat at her table. She promised Seulgi she would stop talking to Dahyun but she broke that promise long ago. Still, she didn't want to get caught. Dahyun could sense Jeongyeon's anxiousness so she quickly told her to meet her Friday after school at the nearby bus bench.</p><p>Jeongyeon agreed. Friday, the day everyone decided to meet at Tzuyu's house, arrived faster than expected. Jeongyeon kept her promise and met Dahyun and Momo on the same bus bench she encountered Tzuyu days before. Dahyun explained what had happened, leaving unnecessary details out. Jeongyeon asked why she was invited if she was not officially part of their group.<b> "Because she wants you there."</b>, Dahyun remembered Momo's words and repeated them to Jeongyeon.</p><p>Momo smiled when she heard them, not knowing if it was intentional or not. They went back to the school and rode their bikes to Tzuyu's neighborhood. Jeongyeon recognized the direction they were going. She knew she had been on the same road before. When they arrived, it clicked in Tzuyu's mind, Nayeon lived in the same neighborhood.</p><p>To clarify, she asked the others riding with her and they confirmed it. Upon arriving at the building, a different one than the one Nayeon lived in, Jeongyeon wasn't as stunned as she was when she first came to this side of town. Dahyun shakily rang the doorbell. When Tzuyu opened it, the two engulfed in a tight hug, crying and apologizing to each other. Jeongyeon noticed that Momo was trying not to cry as well.</p><p>Honestly, Jeongyeon felt bad for these kids. Their lives were miserable and it made Jeongyeon thankful for her life, but she still wished she could help them. Soon, Tzuyu welcomed the three into her apartment. Chaeyoung, Mina, and Nayeon were the only ones present when they arrived. Jeongyeon got a little shy when she saw Nayeon.</p><p>They welcomed her. Tzuyu explained that her mother, sister, and grandmother had left the house to run errands and get out of the building for their health. Once Sana and Jihyo arrived, Tzuyu introduced all of them to the tiny storage room in her parents' room. It was dark, dusty, and messy when they opened the small door.</p><p>Tzuyu flipped the lightswitch and entered through the tiny door when the room was illuminated. One by one, they followed Tzuyu. Then they began searching. They made 2 piles, one for keeping, the other for tossing. Dust was everywhere, even some dead bugs in the corner, making some members gag or sneeze or yelp.</p><p>They shared their findings, showing them to Tzuyu whether it was to be kept or tossed. Jeongyeon was very quiet when she would talk to Tzuyu, not wanting to draw any form of attention to herself. Some members set some things aside to keep as their own. Sana found a dusty black box. She showed it to everyone, Tzuyu taking it from her hands when curiosity filled her.</p><p>Everyone decided to come closer to see it too. She blew off some of the dust, making Nayeon sneeze when the dust reached her. Inside the box were love letters. Love letters she never knew her father could write. She smiled looking through them, even reading one and cringing when her dad wrote something cheesy.<b> "Keep pile."</b>, she stated with no hesitation, closing the box while some tears formed in her eyes. Sana nodded, taking the box.</p><p>Everyone went back to searching. Mina moved some boxes but one cardboard box caught her attention. It wasn't labeled "Do not open" or anything close to that. It said "Albums" on the side. What was strange to Mina was the fact that this was the only box labeled.</p><p>She opened it, finding many newspaper pages in it. As she looked through them, she saw three words that made her quietly gasp, "The Witches Club." Mina looked around, finding Chaeyoung was the closest to her. She tapped her on her shoulder to make her look at her. Chaeyoung does, and as soon as she turns, Mina puts her index finger to her lips, signaling to be quiet.</p><p>She nodded and Mina handed her one of the papers in the box. Chaeyoung’s eyes widened when she read the page and she looked at Mina. Then she crawled her way to the box Mina picked the paper from, scanning through it. Chaeyoung looked at her, stunned. <b>"Do you think he knew about us?"</b>, she whispered.</p><p>Mina thought back to when she told her sister about the nightmares she'd been having. Then she thought about Momo telling them she told her sister about her nightmares. When Nayeon had woken up screaming, her mom barged in and Nayeon told her. Tzuyu never once mentioned anything about telling her dad about her nightmares or anything. And all those people ended up dead.</p><p><b>"Do- do you think Daemon kills anyone who knows about us?"</b>, she asked Chaeyoung. But if that was the case, then Junseo's death doesn't make sense.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>Jeongyeon and the Witches helped Tzuyu organize and tidy for the next hour. While the kids were in the storage closet, Tzuyu's family returned. It was then that everyone decided it was the right time to leave and give the family their space. Tzuyu appreciated their respect but she wished she could spend a little more time with her best friends, just to forget about what happened for a moment. Especially Jeongyeon.</p><p>Following the day at the bus stop, Tzuyu was able to see beyond her views and followed her gut to trust her a little and get to know the girl better. Like every night for the past days, Chaeyoung stayed with Tzuyu while everyone else left home. They could sense that sunset was around the corner. Jeongyeon was hoping to arrive home before the moon appeared in the sky. Exiting Tzuyu's apartment, waving goodbye to Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon and Nayeon found themselves behind the rest of the group.</p><p>After minutes of silence and walking down the flight of stairs while the members in front of them talked about the new possessions they got from Tzuyu's storage room, Jeongyeon developed the courage to utter a word to Nayeon. <b>"So, how have you been doing?"</b>, she nervously and carefully asked. She looked at Nayeon to be respectful, expecting to meet her gaze but she should have known otherwise. As they walked, Nayeon kept looking down with her hands behind her back, making Jeongyeon wonder if she even heard her.</p><p><b>"Why do you want to know?"</b>, she spoke softly with a hint of curiosity. The response answered Jeongyeon's inner thoughts. Before Jeongyeon could reply, the faint sunlight slightly blinded her, catching her attention to see Sana and Jihyo opening the glass doors. As everyone predicted, the sun was setting, the sky looking like a painted canvas of blended colors. Once outside, Dahyun and Momo volunteered to take Jeongyeon home since they were the ones who brought her. Jeongyeon's eyes caught the mocking look on Jihyo's face when the two spoke out about her.</p><p>As soon as everyone looked at Jihyo for approval or permission, the look disappeared and she nodded. Mina and Nayeon began to distance themselves as they walked to their nearby apartments while the other five girls got on their bikes. They cycled to the gates surrounding this neighborhood, waving goodbye to one another then departing. As the close friends said their farewells, Jeongyeon stayed silent as they didn't acknowledge her. Dahyun noticed how Jihyo and Sana neglected Jeongyeon, so she tried to make the girl feel better, or at least less shameful by telling her they were still getting used to her presence.</p><p>Dahyun sensed Jeongyeon didn't believe her but she didn't know what to say when Jeongyeon showed her a small smile and nod. Momo noticed the blue smile too, feeling sympathetic and disturbed at how Jihyo and Sana treated her. <b>"Jeongyeon, where do you live? We can accompany you."</b>, Momo sincerely suggested, Dahyun nodding as well. Jeongyeon was thankful for the two. Because of them, she sort of forgot the mistreatment from earlier.</p><p>Turns out, they didn't live far from each other. It was reasonable since they attended the same school. Jeongyeon rode in between Dahyun and Momo, as if they were protecting her. Granted never having friends other than Seulgi, she felt thankful for these two. She never had a friendship where she felt safe. As they rode their bikes, Jeongyeon's mind was full of thoughts and questions.</p><p>Nayeon was a popular subject in her mind. She figured the two girls next to her would know the answers but she didn't want to seem like a creep. However, she was so curious and too caught in her thoughts, she didn't hear Momo calling her name. <b>"Jeongyeon!"</b>, she yelled, panic present in her voice. Dahyun began to join her, yelling Jeongyeon's name and panicking.</p><p>Before it was too late, Jeongyeon snapped out of it, squeezing the breaks on her bike as a natural reaction, the bike tipping as a result. Momo and Dahyun exhaled breaths of relief, abandoning their bikes to help her. The cars driving before Jeongyeon's eyes made her grateful she snapped out of her thoughts on time. <b>"My god! You almost could have died!"</b>, Momo exclaimed. <b>"What the hell were you thinking about?!"</b></p><p>Momo sounded like a mother scolding her child after doing something stupid that could have hurt them. Jeongyeon understood where she was coming from. This night made her feel grateful for everything she had around her, including these caring friends, if she is to call them that. It was then she realized why she felt a strong connection to them. It wasn't just for paying them back for their kindness when they found her unconscious that day.</p><p>She knew she needed them in her life. Jeongyeon felt embarrassed for zoning out but the two girls helping her were patient, waiting for her response. Once the three settled, they all got on their bikes again. When the light across the street turned green, Dahyun and Momo didn't move. They weren't even paying attention to the light. </p><p>They just wanted to hear what Jeongyeon had to say about the situation. <b>"Nothing, really."</b>, Jeongyeon managed to say and started to peddle when she saw the green stoplight.</p><p><b>"Nothing could have almost killed you?"</b>, Dahyun questioned back, following Jeongyeon, soon being followed by Momo.</p><p>
  <b>"You're such a liar, you know. Your actions prove it."</b>
  <span>, Momo stated once she caught up to them. They rode in silence after that. Now, Jeongyeon was afraid to enter those thoughts again. She was lucky this one time but what if she isn't next time? And so she made up her mind, although she was going to sound like a fool or stalker.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Um, how did you know I wasn't paying attention?"</b>
  <span>, she asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, ease into it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>"I asked how long you've lived in Lylac and didn't respond,"</b>
  <span>, Momo explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh!"</b>
  <span>, Jeongyeon calmly exclaimed. </span>
  <b>"I've lived here my whole life."</b>
  <span> Momo nodded, then looked ahead to the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do you... Do you guys know what's going on with Nayeon?"</b>
  <span>, Jeongyeon carefully approached this topic after they didn't say a word to each other for about 5 minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"What </b>
  <b>about </b>
  <b>Nayeon?"</b>
  <span>, Dahyun asked, not sparing a glance at Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"With her dad. Does he... does he still hurt her?" </b>
  <span>Dahyun stopped. Her pause made the other two stop too and look back at her. Dahyun met Jeongyeon's eyes. For a moment, Dahyun opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry. I thought I saw an animal trespass or something."</b>
  <span>, she shrugged it off. Jeongyeon grew more curious and a little suspicious of Dahyun's behavior. Since then, Dahyun wasn't focused on what was ahead of her anymore. She was focused on something else, possibly the same thing Jeongyeon was thinking about earlier. The little voice in her head told her to forget about it, that it wasn't her business and she shouldn't get involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn't want to listen to the little voice. Her mind began to play scenarios about what could be happening at Nayeon's house at the moment. Was she crying in her room? Was her dad laying his hands on her? Was she screaming for help? All these thoughts caused tears to blur her vision, making her crash seconds later because of a crack on the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun and Momo abandoned their bikes to rush to Jeongyeon's aid. According to Dahyun, Jeongyeon was fine. No major injuries but some scratches here and there, possibly from the tumble earlier. Meanwhile, back in Nayeon's apartment, she stands in the shower. She scrubs herself as the warm water hits her, calming her nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The peach-colored substance mixed with the lather and water as it left her skin, running down the drain. Purple, green, and yellow marks were visible on her skin now. The majority were on her wrists and cheeks. Once she finished and felt satisfied, she changed into her nightgown and headed to her room across the thin hallway, locking the door and placing her green plastic chair in front of it. She headed to her closet, choosing her outfit for the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one clean shirt hanging but no clean pants. Nayeon took advantage of the emptiness of the apartment to get her father's dirty clothes. What she hated was the fact she had to secretly steal money from her father's stash to pay for the machines downstairs. Tomorrow morning, when the sunlight wakes her up through the window, she'd walk downstairs and wash those clothes as her mother used to do. She took the pair of pants she wore today and set them with the clean shirt she picked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The past days without her mom had been different in the sense that they were difficult. Everything changed the moment her mother left the world by accident. Of course, she misses her every day and Nayeon will always grief for her mom. She looked at the foundation on her desktop, seeing it was a quarter full already. Guess tomorrow morning, she wouldn't have to steal money just for laundry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9: I Am A Rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I am a rock, I am an island. And a rock feels no pain. And an island never cries."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Chaeyoung heard soft snores coming from the bed beside her, she sat up from the blanket on the floor. She turned around to face the digital clock on the nightstand, which read 10:25 pm. She stood up on her feet, looking over to see if Tzuyu was sleeping. Though the room was dark, Tzuyu's snores were loud in the quiet night. After a few seconds of listening to her snores to confirm Tzuyu was dreaming and to listen for any noises outside the room, she began to silently walk. </p><p>She walked over to a box she set aside earlier and carefully grabbed it. Her pupils had dilated now, making her eyesight better to peer in the darkness. With the moonlight being her best friend, she walked to the bedroom door, slowly opening it so it wouldn't creak and disturb anyone's sleep. After spending the last few nights here, she was able to tiptoe to the front door. Opening the door, the bright light of the hallway entered the apartment, blinding Chaeyoung, making her squint her eyes.</p><p>As she cautiously exited the apartment with her arm wrapped around the medium-sized box, she slowly closed the heavy door until she heard a soft click. The cold night surprised her as she stepped out of the building. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to come out wearing only a t-shirt and shorts, normal bedroom attire. She looked for her bike in the darkness and once she spotted it, she petaled to her friend's house. After years of riding this bike, she was able to master the skill of riding without hands.</p><p>Because of that, she was able to hold the box in her arms. The streetlamps made it easier to see the path she was taking. Outside this poverty neighborhood, it seemed brighter. It was nothing new and this wasn't the first time Chaeyoung had sneaked out at night and witnessed this magnificent transformation. One of the greatest things about living in a small town like Lylac was this moment, no matter how many times you see it, it's still fascinating.</p><p>The stars shined brighter here than they would in a big city. Large black spots were still present here and there but the more Chaeyoung became less sleepy as the wind hit her face, the more she was able to focus on the stars she could see. <em> Beautiful</em>, she thought. Upon arriving at the destination she knew too well, she saw a familiar collapsed bike on the porch. She got off hers and went to the side of the house, locating Jihyo's bedroom window.</p><p>Of course, Chaeyoung knew which window she was looking for, mainly because of the pile of pebbles she recalls making once upon a time with her friends. The pebbles were for nighttime emergencies so the Witches wouldn't disturb Jihyo's family by ringing the doorbell or knocking on the door. Speaking of Jihyo's family, Chaeyoung hadn't seen them in a while. Jihyo hadn't mentioned them either, yet Chaeyoung found herself wondering how they were doing after the loss of their youngest child. Knowing she might never get her answer by asking anyone, Chaeyoung brushed it off, set the box down, and began to throw the pebbles one by one at the familiar glass window.</p><p>Due to how quiet the night and neighborhood were, Chaeyoung could hear the soft thuds the rocks made as they hit the glass. Then, she saw the window open with Jihyo's head popping out. Once her eyes landed on Chaeyoung's silhouette, she signaled her to go to the front door and meet her there. Chaeyoung picked up the box and did as she was told. Soon, the front door opened, revealing a weak Jihyo.</p><p><b>"Hey. Mina's in the basement already."</b>, Jihyo informed Chaeyoung softly. She looked down at what Chaeyoung was holding in her hands. <b>"Is this what Mina was talking about?"</b>, she whispered. Chaeyoung nodded as she stepped inside the house. Jihyo had a flashlight in her hand, which they used to guide their way to the cellar door. When they opened it, the lights hanging from the ceiling were on, lightening the whole room. Jihyo turned off her flashlight when she closed the door behind themselves and casually walked down the stairs.</p><p>Chaeyoung followed her carefully, turning slightly sideways so the box wasn't in the way of her sight and only using her right leg to step. Given how slow Chaeyoung walked down, Jihyo decided to help her by taking the box. Hearing the basement door close, Mina got up from the floor, rushed over to Jihyo, took the box from her hands, and searched through all the papers inside the box, sighing in relief. <b>"Yup, these are the ones."</b>, she said and looked over Chaeyoung, who was walking down the stairs holding the wooden railing. <b>"Thank you, Chaeyoung."</b> Chaeyoung nodded, giving her a small smile.</p><p><b>"Did you sneak out of Tzuyu's place?"</b>, Jihyo aimed the question in Chaeyoung's direction as she approached Mina, who was busy emptying the box. Chaeyoung hummed in response, following Jihyo's actions. Jihyo briefly looked at the stack of papers Mina had set aside before looking at her. <b>"Alright. What did you want to show me?"</b></p><p><b>"I think Tzuyu's father knew about us."</b>, Mina bluntly stated. What Mina said didn't process well in Jihyo’s head as she was taken aback. She turned her head to look at Chaeyoung, who had the same serious expression as Mina did. Then Jihyo looked back at Mina.</p><p><b>"What? W-What makes you think that"</b>, the leader began to stutter.</p><p>Mina scoffs. <b>"Are you not seeing it?"</b> She takes one of the papers from the pile. <b>"It's right in front of you!"</b>, she whimpers, showing off the papers in her hand. <b>"The newspapers, Jihyo."</b> She began to grab the rest of the papers, shoving them to Jihyo's lap.</p><p>What frustrated Mina more was Jihyo's disconcerted expression even though her answers and proof were in front of her. She was just not looking. <b>"He collected the newspapers with us in them!"</b> Jihyo skimmed through the articles in her lap.</p><p>
  <em> January 4, 1994. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> November 27, 1994. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> December 15, 1994. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> May 13, 1995. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> June 6, 1995. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Witches Club. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Witches Club. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Witches Club. </em>
</p><p>Those three words were printed on almost every paper she came across. <b>"But- But that doesn't mean anything."</b> Jihyo decided to think logically before she jumped to conclusions. The universe is full of coincidences and this could easily be one of them.</p><p>
  <b>"How do you know that?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How do you know her father knew about us?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't! It was just a thought."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Other than these articles, what else made you jump to this conclusion?"</b>
</p><p><b>"My sister, Nayeon's mom, Momo's sister, Junseo, and now, Tzuyu's father. They were people we went to seek comfort from."</b>, Mina stated. Jihyo kept her mouth shut as she thought about Mina's explanation. But a specific word, or in this case, a name, was one she couldn't and wouldn't let go easily.</p><p><b>"Junseo was different. He was a part of us."</b>, she stated. This was when Mina began to see the fire behind Jihyo's eyes. Sure, she also missed the little boy but she began to think of everyone else who had lost someone special, including her. She lost her sister, best friend, soulmate even. And after years since that night, she's still broken.</p><p>
  <b>"He was a child. He was weak.", she stated, not in a way to hurt anyone but in a way to state the hard truth. This only riled up Jihyo more.</b>
</p><p><b>"Then what are we? We're not adults yet, Mina. Junseo was one of us. He lived like us and he suffered like us!"</b>, Jihyo stood her ground. <b> "Just because he was younger makes him weaker? It's the mind that's important in this situation."</b>, she reminded her. A moment of silence took over the three in the room. Jihyo was ready to respond to anything Mina would say, not forcing her to talk, but she was curious about what she'd say next. She waited.</p><p><b>"If he wasn't weak,... then why did he end up the way he did?"</b>, Mina whispers. <b>"Why... Why did THEY target him? Answer me that."</b> Her voice began to sound shaky towards the end but the whisper never disappeared.</p><p><b>"Mina. Stop."</b>, Chaeyoung whispered. She doesn't know why but she felt she needed to interfere but she felt if she didn't stop them, this conversation could end up damaging someone. Tears stung in Jihyo's eyes, lips wobbling too. Seeing Jihyo tear up created a lump in Mina's throat but she swallowed it, holding back her tears. Chaeyoung didn't know what would happen next as she looked at the two emotionally stubborn teens.</p><p><b>"Mina..."</b>, Jihyo's tone was forceful. <b>"I have never once brought down your sister, who ended in the same faith as my brother."</b> And the tear Mina was trying to hold back rolled down her cheek. Because Chaeyoung could only see Mina's face since Jihyo was facing her, Chaeyoung felt tears forming in her eyes too. <b>"So please don't start bringing my brother down. He was strong, hell, might've been the strongest."</b></p><p>Mina sniffed and nodded. <b>"I'm sorry.", </b>she apologized in a whisper, wiping her tears with her hand. Sometimes, she hated herself because she was blunt. Everyone else was used to her opinions because they were honest and expressed an idea. Yet, no one wants to get hurt so everyone knows when to stop her, making Mina regret saying anything in the first place.</p><p><b>"Do you... do you guys think the director's still alive?"</b>, Chaeyoung asked in a hushed tone but the other two heard it. Jihyo became irritated by the mention of the person she hates most in the world. To all honesty, Jihyo did not wish they were dead. There were times where she wondered how and what they were doing.</p><p>But in those moments, she remembers how everything turned out the way it did. Jihyo wanted to forget for a long time. She learned the grudges she held and the enragement directed to someone she would most likely never see again went to vain. In the back of her head, she knew that as long as the two were alive on the same Earth, they were bound to meet again. And Jihyo wished that day never came. <b>"I wouldn't doubt it."</b></p><p>It was obvious everyone had their own story with this person they wished to forget. But it was Karma. The more they wished to forget the person, the more they would remember them. It was a depressing fact to know they trusted the wrong person. Sometimes, Chaeyoung wished to see the director one more time, just to check on them.</p><p>It was so long ago, she barely remembers their face. That was probably another reason she wanted to see them. She might have wanted to meet them. This connection was exactly the way she felt for her father. Chaeyoung wished to meet her father someday and remember what he looked like.</p><p>It's funny how the universe can interpret her feelings in similar situations. <b>"Jihyo, how's your family doing? I haven't seen them in while."</b> Chaeyoung broke the ice by directing the conversation in a new direction, hoping this topic could ease the tension in the room.</p><p><b>"They're fine."</b>, she replies as she begins to put the newspapers back where they came from. <b>"They actually... want to clean out Junseo's room but I don't want them to."</b></p><p><b>"Are they okay with that?"</b>, Chaeyoung asks in a soft voice. Jihyo nodded, not sparing a glance at Chaeyoung. <b>"You know, it's okay to not want to let go of something or someone you love but eventually, all this pain you choose to hold tightly will start to hurt you. Acceptance is hard, but it happens when you're ready. Until then, you know we'll be here to support you."</b></p><p>Jihyo slightly smiled for a moment, pausing but the smile disappeared as she began to put the remaining papers in the cardboard box. Mina stayed to the side in silence as she watched them talk. <b>"Can I ask the two of you something?"</b> Mina and Chaeyoung respond with a simple 'of course'. <b>"What do you think of the new girl, Jeongyeon?"</b></p><p>The truth being, they didn't know how to respond. They wished to tell Jihyo what she wanted to hear but they weren't mind-readers. They were taught to be honest with anything, but sometimes people don't want to hear honesty. <b>"What do you think of her, Chaeyoung?"</b> Jihyo looked at her younger friend when the room went silent.</p><p>Jihyo's eyes were soft when Chaeyoung looked at them. It eased her nerves, making her speak an honest opinion. <b>"I like her. She's helpful."</b></p><p><b>"Do you trust her?"</b>, the leader asked.</p><p><b>"No. Not yet. Someday maybe, but I need to get to know her."</b> Jihyo nodded, not saying anything after. <b>"Jihyo, do you hate her?"</b></p><p>Jihyo chuckled lightly. <b>"How can I hate her if I don't know her?"</b></p><p><b>"Then can we let her into our lives?"</b> Chaeyoung seemed like a little child on Christmas morning when she asked that, with wide eyes and a large smile on her face.</p><p><b>"No. Absolutely not."</b>, Mina spoke before Jihyo could respond. Chaeyoung's smile turned into a frown. She somehow crawls back into her shell she had escaped for a few seconds.<b>"If my prediction is correct, we could kill her."</b></p><p><b>"That won't happen."</b>, Chaeyoung says.</p><p><b>"How do you know that?"</b>, Mina questions, almost worried.</p><p>
  <b>"We'll protect her!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We can't protect people, Chaeyoung."</b>
</p><p><b>"Yes, we can. We protected each other and the director when she was around. Think about it." </b>Mina was about to retort but held herself back. She was tired of this argument. They all were. Chaeyoung, just looking at them, knew she wasn't going to get an answer tonight. Instead, she walked out of the basement.</p><p>Not angry but the other two knew she didn't want to speak to them at the moment. Mina was about to grab the box on the ground but Jihyo stopped her. She tells her to leave the box and she does, saying goodbye to her as she walks out of the basement. Once her friends left, Jihyo grabbed the box, setting it in a hidden little corner of the basement. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she walked up the stairs.</p><p>Quietly, she turns off the lights and closes the door to the cellar. The clock hanging in front of him reads 11:13 as she walked closer. Running a hand through her loose hair and letting another yawn escape her lips, she heads for the stairs. As she walks up, her mind is blank. She isn't thinking about what Mina and Chaeyoung talked about in the basement, nor is she thinking about the next day.</p><p>Her mind is just blank, while her legs do the walking. She ended up standing in front of her brother's room. The closed door became too tempting not to open, so she did. Surprisingly to her, the door was unlocked. She slowly walked into the room, not bothering to close the door.</p><p>The dark curtains prevented the moonlight from entering the room. Still, Jihyo could see everything. The unused toys were shelved away in a large box in the corner. The untouched bed was neatly made with the deserted stuffed lion on it. Everything looked the same as the last time she came here.</p><p>Dust was beginning to form on furniture. Subconsciously, Jihyo walked over to the bed and grabbed the stuffed animal. A few aspects of dust flew in the air, making Jihyo quietly sneeze while having a blank mind. For a few minutes, she just stared at the animal with a vacant stare. Being in this lightly dusted room, it began to hit her.</p><p>Her brother was truly gone. He was not coming back. Finally, her expression turned sour. She collapsed on the carpet with a soft thud, trying to swallow back her sobs. She clutched onto the stuffed animal in her hand, begging this was all a dream. But there's a difference between dreams and reality.</p><p>At the same time, no one ever knows if they are dreaming or living reality.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>Minutes passed as Nayeon tossed and turned in her bed. She wasn't cold, she wasn't uncomfortable, and she was tired. It wasn't unnatural for her to have trouble sleeping but after singing a lullaby to herself, she would drift into sleep. Tonight, that lullaby would not work. The cause of this was most likely the anxiety piling on her the more she thought of the next morning. Yet, she couldn't stop overthinking about the possibilities that could happen.</p><p>Before her mother's passing, overthinking about the future was something Nayeon rarely did. A year ago today, she would have been sleeping peacefully after her mother had tucked her in and her father had wished her goodnight. Now, she wishes she could turn back time and relive those memories. Her train of thought is cut when she hears the lock click of the front door. Immediately, her eyes snapped to the faint light she managed to see under her closed door.</p><p>She heard her father's and the unfamiliar voice of a woman, both of them not caring to be quiet. She didn't pay attention to the conversation they had. Her mind was mostly focused on how happy her father sounded as he talked to the woman. <em>It was too soon</em>, she thought. <em>Too soon.</em></p><p>A part of Nayeon knew her father would eventually start dating again. For her, it might have felt too soon but subconsciously, she didn't want anyone to date her father. She might have been scared for them since her mother's passing awakened a new side of him she had never seen before. Nayeon tried to block out their voices by covering her ears with her pillow. Her eyes were squinted together and her teeth were clenched.</p><p>The sounds on the other side of her door were faint now, but she could still hear them. Especially when she heard the woman laugh. Her laugh irritated Nayeon. It was nothing compared to her mother's soft and warm one she remembered. She put more effort into covering her ears.</p><p>Tears began to slide down her temples, soaking into the fluffy pillowcase. That's when she gave up on covering her ears, shifting her body to face the moon outside her window, and began to quietly sob into her pillow, making sure to not make noise. She missed her mom too much. Everything got worse when her mother disappeared.</p><p>Minutes later, she heard the door close. The click of the door stopped her tears and she began to listen closely. She was very much aware she didn't hear the front door closing. She also didn't remember hearing their farewells, but even if they had said them, Nayeon wouldn't have heard them since she was crying. But then, a possible nightmare came true.</p><p>The moments she heard creaks from the room next to her, she gave up. She climbed out of bed, it creaked as she did, with a damaged heart, slipping her feet into the nearest shoes she could feel. Quietly, even though at this point, the noises from the bedroom were loud enough to block all sounds Nayeon made, she opened her bedroom door. The lights in the kitchen and living room were on, even though the house appeared empty. Walking to the front door, she felt like throwing up the entire time.</p><p>It was an uncomfortable situation but she knew if she stayed longer, she would damage herself in some way. She opened the door, somewhat proud of herself for staying strong. But that was when the noises stopped. Sure, Nayeon was relieved but she wondered why they suddenly just stopped. However, none of it mattered as she exited the apartment.</p><p>The hallway lights seemed brighter than the ones in her apartment. Quickly, after closing the door, she bent down and adjusted and tied the unmatching shoes. Arriving on the first floor, the clock in the office read 11:30 pm. Now, Nayeon didn't know where she wanted to go. All she knew is that she needed to relieve herself from the sudden numbness she felt. </p><p>In the chilly night, her legs felt the coldest since she was still wearing her nightgown. Luckily, possibly a habit, she managed to take her signature sweater before she left. She got on her bike and just rode it into the night. She wasn't thinking about where she was going but she knew it was her comfort place. She didn't pay attention to the world around her. After tonight, she just wanted her heart repaired.</p><p>Meanwhile, back in the apartment, the duo lies on the soft bed. The man is on top of the woman, both of them fully clothed, with messy hair and breathing heavily. The man's face is buried to the woman's neck and she holds him, her lipstick now smudged all over her face. <b>"Why did you stop?"</b>, she breathlessly asked.</p><p>The man lifted his head to look at the woman under him. Without hesitation, he rolls off her and stands up from the bed. This action makes her sit up. <b>"Can you just get out?"</b>, he voices. Of course, the woman is pissed but without saying anything, she puts on her heels and walks out the door.</p><p>The man didn't bother looking at his date leaving. He stays standing for a minute before walking to the kitchen. Endless bottles of beer were the first to catch his eyes when he opened the refrigerator. He grabbed one and began to drink it, his muscles relaxing at the familiar taste. He turned his head to see Nayeon's closed door.</p><p>With a hazy mind, he walks back to his room with the bottle in his hand. He began to feel weaker, having to drag his feet now. He ended up sitting at the foot of the bed, drinking the liquid in his hand. But then, he feels tears falling down his eyes. And he breaks down.</p><p><b>"I'm sorry."</b>, he whispers. <b>"I miss you... Why did you leave me, Sooyoung?... Why did you... I... I couldn't do it... I miss you so much."</b>, he sobs into his hands.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>Biking past the forgotten buildings, she stopped at the site of a barbershop. The little, pitch-black building looked the same as the last time she was here. Once upon a time, this abandoned shop was their haven. Eventually, the Witches found a new place: the clubhouse in the woods, which is now their new safe house. However, ever since the Witches fled this place, Nayeon always found herself returning to it.</p><p>It was home to her, her comfort place, and her nest. The dull structure was rather simple. The calligraphy reading, "Barber Shop" in white paint remains printed on the glass window. The writing was chipping a little, but it was still readable. The wooden curtain draping the large window prevented anyone from catching a glimpse of the inside.</p><p>The glass door next to the window did not have a curtain to cover it so anyone could see inside. Of course, Nayeon knows no one would ever do that, so she still feels safe here. Shaking from the cold, Nayeon sets her bike so it is leaning against the large window and enters. Her breath stops for a moment and she freezes, seeing someone sitting on one of the styling chairs. Even though the place is dark since the only moonlight entering is through the door, she was still able to see the stranger's silhouette.</p><p>The person turns to look up at her too, having the same reaction as Nayeon. The book on the person's lap sided off, causing a loud noise to which they both flinched as it hit the floor. Before Nayeon reacted, the person let out a relieved sigh. <b>"Holy shit. You scared me!"</b>, they announced dramatically, clutching a hand to their heart. Nayeon's nerves instantly relax hearing the familiar voice, recognizing who it was: Sana.</p><p><b>"</b><b><em>You</em></b><b> scared me! W-What are you doing here?"</b>, Nayeon proclaimed as she closed the door, still shivering.</p><p><b>"I could ask you the same question."</b>, Sana remarked as she picked up the notebook from the floor.</p><p><b>"But I asked you first."</b>, Nayeon replied as she walked up to the other identical styling chair next to the one Sana was sitting on. Due to being able to recognize her, Nayeon could see her clearer than when she first arrived. She saw how Sana was wearing a thick jacket, thin knitted gloves, and a knitted hat. Using her hand, Nayeon brushed the piling dust off the chair and sat down. The ripped leather and the cold, hard surface made it uncomfortable to sit on.</p><p>Using her foot, she rotated the chair, a loud creek appearing in the process. The two kids cringed at the sound, but Sana decided to copy her. Soon, they were facing each other. <b>"Are you wearing your pajamas?"</b>, Sana asked, chuckling.</p><p>Nayeon looked down, seeing how her white nightgown beamed brighter than Sana's dark clothes. <b>"I mean... y-yeah?"</b> Her cheeks blushed from embarrassment, but due to the cold of the night and the shop, she didn't feel it.</p><p><b>"Isn't it cold outside to be wearing nothing but... that?"</b>, Sana gestured.</p><p><b>"Y-You would t-think."</b> Nayeon crossed her legs and began to rub her arms, creating friction and hopefully, heat. Seeing the white smoke coming out of her mouth every time she breathed, Sana sighed and took off her thick jacket. Underneath her jacket, she was wearing a flannel pajama, which would keep her warm too. Nayeon eyed her as she held up her jacket to her.</p><p><b>"Here." </b>Nayeon looked at Sana's jacket then back at her, wondering if she would find any sense of hypocrisy.<b> "Don't be stubborn. Just take the jacket."</b>, Sana pushed. Nayeon slightly got up from her seat and stretched until her hand touched the jacket. Sana lets go of it as soon as she sees her grab the hoodie. She watches as she puts it on, seeing the instant relief on Nayeon’s face.</p><p><b>"Thank you."</b>, she whispered, snuggling more into the jacket's warmth. <b>"So, why are you here?"</b>, Nayeon asked again once she felt the jacket affecting her.</p><p>Sana sighed. <b>"I come here when I need to."</b>, she admits quietly, setting her notebook aside. Nayeon watched her do this.</p><p><b>"When you need to? Is that often?"</b>, she asked.</p><p><b>"I guess."</b>, Sana shrugged. <b>"Do </b> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <b> come here often?"</b></p><p>Nayeon nodded.<b> "Yeah. I like revisiting old memories, you know?" </b>Sana smiled.</p><p><b>"Me too. Do you remember when we found this place?"</b>, she talked as she looked around. The question unlocked a door in their minds. The memories created years ago were clear now. As if the memories were made yesterday. </p><p><b>"Yeah. The director found it, didn't she?"</b> Sana's smile disappeared. Well, maybe her memories weren't as clear as she thought.</p><p><b>"Yeah. She did."</b>, Sana emotionlessly replied. From there, it went silent between the two. However, this silence didn't last as long as it was intended to since Nayeon's mind was full of questions.</p><p>
  <b>"Do you ever miss her? Or wonder how he's doing? I know you and Jihyo were close to her-"</b>
</p><p><b>"Nayeon."</b>, Sana interrupts, causing Nayeon to instantly go silent. Sana looked at her, an indescribable expression on her face. <b>"She's just a memory now. No big deal."</b> Nayeon nods, tugging the jacket closer to her body.</p><p><b>"So, how did you get here? I didn't see your bike outside."</b>, she speaks in a manner like she's carefully easing into a conversation. She wasn't afraid, she was cautious. However, in whatever way she could, Sana wanted answers to some of her questions.</p><p><b>"I took the last bus here."</b>, Sana answers. Nayeon was surprised by her answer.</p><p><b>"So you've been here for hours?"</b>, she asked. Sana hummed in response.</p><p>
  <b>"So you're stuck here until morning?"</b>
</p><p>Sana shrugs, slightly pouting. <b>"Pretty much." </b>Nayeon nodded. As more silence took over them, she remembers her bike outside and how she was planning to stay here for a while. Now that Sana needed some kind of ride home, she would be able to stay overnight, which sounded better for her.</p><p><b>"Hey, would you like to borrow my bike?"</b>, she offers. Sana's brows furrowed.</p><p>
  <b>"Why? You're not going home?"</b>
</p><p>Nayeon shakes her head. <b>"Not tonight."</b></p><p><b>"Why?"</b>, she wonders. Nayeon takes a while to respond. Her sight suddenly trails past Sana and to the blurry moon seen in the sky.</p><p><b>"Because..."</b>, she began. <b>"Never mind."</b>, she replied, her head hanging. Nayeon's response made Sana worry for her. She noticed a small habit of hers. She would play with her fingers when she had something in mind, but Sana never wished to point it out.</p><p><b>"Nayeon... why are you here?" </b>Every Witch has a role in this club. Nayeon's role was to be the one to comfort people while also being the one to perform spells. Though Nayeon was about 2 months older than Sana, meaning Nayeon had to take care of Sana, at this moment, the roles changed. It was Sana's turn to comfort her friend.</p><p><b>"I asked you first."</b>, she stubbornly replied.</p><p>Sana sighed. <b>"I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay? Now tell me why you're here."</b>, she calmly snapped. The sudden tone made Nayeon retreat, shutting her up.</p><p><b>"It's no big deal. My dad just has someone over. It's nothing"</b>, she mumbles. The night is so hushed, Sana was able to hear and understand Nayeon. Nayeon leans back sighing. The sound of the chair makes the two cringe by how loud it sounded. Sana copied Nayeon's actions, leaning back from her hunched position.</p><p>The sudden movement causes pain, more specifically in the lower regions that she needed to return to her previous state. Nayeon notices the pain on her face. <b>"Are you okay?"</b>, she concernedly asked. Sana looked up at her, and instantly, her expression changed.</p><p><b>"What?"</b>, she asks with wide eyes. <b> "No, yeah. I'm fine."</b>, she brushed it off. Nayeon didn't believe her but understood she didn't want to tell her yet. Memories began to emerge in Nayeon’s head, making her smile.</p><p><b>"Do you remember how dirty this place was the first time we came?"</b>, she chuckles lightly. Sana nods, a soft smile forming on her face.</p><p><b>"Remember when a rat scared the living shit out of Momo?"</b>, Sana laughed.</p><p><b>"Honestly, I think we were all scared that day. Don't lie."</b>, Nayeon says lightly. The two friends chuckle while remembering those moments. <b>"It's a good thing we killed the ones we could find with that poison Mina had. But picking up the corpses..."</b>, she shakes her head, scrunching her nose in disgust. <b>"Never again."</b></p><p>Sana hums in agreement, nodding her head. <b>"Do you think there might still be some here alive?"</b>, she asked with a raised eyebrow. Nayeon's slight gasp was inaudible. She pursed her lips, going into deep thought, turning away from Sana. Her expression made Sana break into a chuckle before she looked back at her.</p><p>She looked like she was rethinking her life decisions. <b>"You know, I think about that all the time, but so far, thankfully, none have shown up."</b>  </p><p>Sana nodded, mumbling an <b>"Oh. Ok." </b>The two fell into silence again. The only sounds in the room were the slight squeaks coming from Sana's chair as she swayed it a little, hands on her lap and fidgeting.</p><p><b>"Nayeon." </b> She hums in response. <b>"Do you remember what life was like before THEY appeared?"</b>, Sana questioned. For a second, Nayeon tried to remember. She looked up at the gross-looking ceiling.</p><p>Even though she was trying her best, she had no memories of early childhood that didn't involve Daemon. <b>"No."</b>, she answered truthfully.</p><p><b>"Me neither."</b> Sana saw how Nayeon kept looking at the ceiling and found herself doing it too. It sort of felt like she was outside staring at the stars. Of course, the "stars" she was staring at were dark patches on the yellow roof. There were even some large holes where you could see the insulation peeking out. Sana wondered how this place managed to stay in place for so long.</p><p>She knew one day this place would be torn down. For the moment that it is still here, she wants to enjoy it and recall old memories. She's pretty sure Nayeon feels the same way too. <b>"How do you think it would have been like if Daemon never existed?"</b>, Nayeon's voice cut her from her thoughts.</p><p><b>"I know I wouldn't have met you guys in the way I did."</b>, she sighs. She heard Nayeon hum in agreement. <b>"But if we're soulmates, it would be bound to happen, right?"</b></p><p>Nayeon slightly smiles hearing that. <b>"Right. But even if we were to meet under different circumstances, it might not have been like this."</b> The silence returned once again. Sana felt her eyes water as she let out her first yawn of the night, covering her mouth in doing so. Sana's yawn was contagious and Nayeon found herself yawning too, her eyes tearing up.</p><p><b>"You know,"</b>, Sana said before letting out another yawn. <b>"I know I don't say it often but I'm really thankful for you guys. I honestly don't know where I'd be. You're always there for me and I-"</b> As she ranted, the water in his eyes from yawning streamed down her face. Nayeon lifted her head, hearing her stop talking.</p><p><b>"Are you crying?"</b>, she asked, concerned.</p><p>Sana lightly chuckles, sniffling after.<b> "No."</b> She yawns once again. Nayeon began to pay closer attention to her actions. Maybe it was because she was tired too that she became more self-aware. She notices how Sana would fidget with her fingers, sniffling every once in a while, and her hunched position sitting down. <b>"Hey, listen. I'm sorry we didn't celebrate your birthday 2 weeks ago."</b></p><p>Nayeon smiled. <b>"It's fine. I understand. To be honest, I sort of forgot."</b>, she responded. Sana hummed, understanding.</p><p><b>"Why are you here, Sana?"</b>, she asked after a few seconds of silence, noticing Sana tense up at that question. Then she lightly shook her head and lowered it to look at her fingers now. Nayeon listened to her instincts, telling her to check on the younger. Nayeon gets off her seat and heads towards her.</p><p>Noticing this, Sana lifted her head to look at her. Nayeon was about to place her hand on Sana’s shoulder as a comforting method, but she flinched when it got closer. <b>"Don't touch me. Please."</b> Sudden fear appears on Sana's face. Tears began to stream from her eyes but this time, it wasn't because of her yawns.</p><p>Nayeon set her hand down immediately when she saw a clear sign of anxiety and weakness. <b>"It's back. T-The feeling is back."</b>, Sana whispers. She watched as Sana tightly grabbed her pajamas and began to roughly rub them against her chest. It was as if she was scraping something disgusting off herself. The look of discomfort said a lot to Nayeon.</p><p>Sana brought her free hand up to her hair and began to grip it tightly. Nayeon just stood there watching her in her state. She was told not to touch her and she obeyed, feeling her heart breaking more at the sight of her friend in a state she can't explain. Tears streamed from her eyes as she clenched her teeth, pain and disgust running all over her body.<b>" I hate him."</b>, she grunts out.</p><p><b>"I hate him so much, Nayeon. I... I really, really hate him. H- He... I don't want to go home anymore. I don't want to go home. Please don't make me go back."</b>, she sobs. Sana let go of everything she was clutching on. She brought her hands to wipe the tears and snot coming out of her nose. She even used her sleeves because she couldn't stop crying. Nayeon was on the verge of crying too but for her friend, she had to remain strong.</p><p>She gulps. <b>"Sana... could you, by any chance, take off your... this?"</b>, she pointed at Sana's pajama top. Sana was understandably taken aback by the request.</p><p><b>"No. Why would you even ask that?"</b>, she said offendedly.</p><p><b>"Never mind. Forget it."</b> Sana wipes the remaining tears off her face. Her eyes felt sleepier and her face burned. She began to do some breathing exercises, hoping the rapid heartbeat in her chest would calm down. She closed her eyes, breathing in from her nose, and slowly exhaled from her mouth. Nayeon watched with worry.</p><p>After a few minutes, Sana opened her eyes. Nayeon could see how more at ease she was and seeing her present state made her relax a little. <b>"Did your mom marry an awful man?"</b>, she carefully asked. Sana slowly nodded in response. <b>"If you hate him so much, why don't you run away?"</b></p><p>
  <b>"Because if I run away, my brother will file a missing person file report on me. And when they find me, I'll be dragged back home."</b>
</p><p><b>"And you're just a kid. You can't go anywhere anyway."</b>, Nayeon stated.</p><p>Sana nodded. <b>"Exactly. There's no point."</b></p><p>Nayeon bites her bottom lip, thinking of an alternative way to get Sana out of that house. <b>"Sana, if by any chance, someone is hurting you, you need to tell someone. What about your brother?"</b>, she acknowledged sitting back down on the styling chair.</p><p>
  <b>"He's leaving, Nayeon. He won't always be there."</b>
</p><p><b>"But for now, he can be."</b>, she pointed out.</p><p><b>"Look."</b>, Sana stood up from her chair but winced at the sudden pain in her lower back. Nayeon noticed it and was prepared to stand up to check on her or help her, but when Sana looked at her with a pained yet pissed expression, Nayeon sat back down. <b>"Thank you for caring but this is my life. Just as you don't tell anyone about your abusive household, I shouldn't talk about my life."</b></p><p>Halfway through the sentence, Nayeon was stunned but played it off as if she was offended. For the most part, lying was something easy for a few of the Witches, Nayeon being one of them. That's why the Witches had the rule to never lie to each other. Yet sometimes, they break their own rules. <b>"Hey, don't bring </b><b><em>my </em></b><b>life into this. You don't know anything!"</b></p><p><b>"Oh, come on, Nayeon!"</b>, Sana scoffs. <b>"Do you think I'm that stupid? The red cheeks, the bruised arms, the fear in your eyes. You think we don't know but we do."</b> Sana pointed at everything she listed. The truth being, no one knew how bad she had it at home. With her vision being clear and moonlight helping her, Sana could see the dark patches on Nayeon's arms through the white nightgown.</p><p>It was scary thinking about her friend being hurt. <b>"Why do we always choose to suffer?"</b>, Nayeon asked, defeated. Sana sighed heavily.</p><p><b>"I don't know."</b>, she responded, seeing Nayeon’s saddened expression through the dirty mirror in front of her. <b>"Are you staying here tonight?"</b></p><p>Nayeon nodded, humming in response. <b>"Are you?"</b></p><p>Sana copied her actions, walking back to sit in the styling chair. She slowly sat and leaned back, Nayeon eyeing her as she did too. Once Sana sat down, a relieved sigh with a hint of discomfort exited her lips. <b>"Nayeon, did your dad do something? Is that why you're here?"</b></p><p>
  <b>"He didn't do anything to me."</b>
</p><p><b>"But he did something, right?"</b> Sana turned his head to look at her.</p><p><b>"I told you."</b>, she paused. <b>"He... he brought a woman to the apartment."</b></p><p>
  <b>"Oh. Are you okay?"</b>
</p><p>Nayeon shrugged. <b>"He had to move on someday, right? Yet, I'm the one not ready to move on."</b>, she admits.</p><p><b>"I know you're not."</b> At that moment Nayeon let out a yawn. Sana wondered what time it was and how long they had talked. She turned her head to look at the ceiling with her fingers knitted together and resting on her lap.</p><p>
  <strong> <b>"You do know you're going to have to tell Jihyo about... your situation."</b>, Nayeon clarified. <b>"Maybe you can stay at her house or something."</b> </strong>
</p><p><b>"If I have to tell them, so do you."</b>, Sana stubbornly says.</p><p><b>"Sana, I'm fine. You're not."</b>, Nayeon sternly stated.</p><p>
  <b>"Who said you were fine? You practically have to sneak out and sneak in, don't you?"</b>
</p><p>Nayeon silenced herself, confirming what Sana had said. <b>"Anyways..."</b>, Nayeon lets out, trying to get into a comfortable sleeping position on the ripped chair. In the end, she realized seating normally and resting her head on the chair's headrest was the best way for her to sleep well. <b>"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."</b></p><p><b>"Good night."</b>, she replied uneasily, closing her eyes, praying Daemon wouldn't visit her tonight.</p><p>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</p><p>Mina and Chaeyoung rode their bikes home in silence under the moonlight. The two were shivering and the wind hitting their faces didn't help. Their breaths could be seen as white clouds of smoke exiting their nostrils and mouths. The silence between them was different for each of them but with similar intentions. For Chaeyoung, she didn't know what to say to her.</p><p>For Mina, guilt was taking over her body. For both of them, they felt it might have been too soon to say anything. It was night. People say stupid shit when they're tired, right? People have mood swings around this time of day, right?</p><p>It was all because she was tired, right? All these questions bombarded Mina's head, yet she didn't let them distract her as she looked ahead to where she was riding. Soon, the two kids arrived in their neighborhood and departed without looking at each other or turning back. Before entering the building she lived in, Mina got off her bike and dusted it to make sure dirt didn't enter with her. Using all her strength, she grabbed the bike from the head tube and saddle, opening the door with her back as the bike busied her arms and hands.</p><p>It was always a difficult accomplishment to enter the thin doors with a bike in her hands. Even though she practically did this daily, every night, it never became easier. The bike's inseam was 20 to 24 inches; the wheels were 18 inches. For Mina's age, it was a small bike but she managed to make it useful, even if she had outgrown it. While it was only an object, it was special to her.</p><p>While her dad had asked her if she wanted a new one, she would always decline. After a while, he just stopped asking, seeing how often she used that bike. Sana, Jihyo, Dahyun, Momo, and Nayeon were the only ones who had gotten new bikes as they outgrew them. The remaining 3 members never asked for a new one, their financial problems being big reasons. As long as the bikes worked, they didn't need new ones.</p><p>
  <span>Because of how late and tired she was, she decided to take the elevator, hoping there was no one else in there when the metal doors opened. This was one of the reasons she, or anyone from the Witches, never took the elevator. While they weren't claustrophobic, they were scared to be trapped in a room with a stranger. Call it paranoia, if you must. Thankfully, the elevator was empty, making her let out a relieved sigh, entering and hoping the doors would close before anyone else could enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, she didn't bother carrying the bike, letting its wheels touch the ground. She reached over the bicycle, using 2 fingers to press the silver button. The 4 glowed the color red as she pulled her hand away, feeling the elevator started to move. Mina waited, hoping the elevator would not stop until she arrived at her floor. She kept looking at the small screen in the corner with a number the similar color as the one from the buttons, hearing a ding every time it changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the number turned into a 4, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. She grabbed the bike from the handles, walking it as she left the small space. The patterned tiles and white cement walls in the dimly lit hallway surrounded her. Since moving in, this place has always scared her, especially when she was alone. She sped walked to her apartment door, her hands clutching onto the bike handlebar grips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, reaching her door, she searches for a key in her pants' pockets. Once she finds it, she lets the bike rest so she can carefully open the door. Mina shoves the key into the keyhole, tilting it slowly until she hears a click. After pulling the key out, she turns the knob to stealthily enter the apartment with her bicycle. She guessed her father must have been asleep at this hour, so she did her best in holding the heavy door and bringing the bike inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the most part, she was successful, leaving the bike in the living room where it wasn't a disturbance. With her best ability to see, she quietly sneaked to her room in the hall without making noise or turning on any lights. Mina closed the door as soon as she entered her bedroom. She turns on the flashlight she has, facing the light to the roof so the whole room could be illuminated. Then, Mina walks her way to her closet, grabbing her a striped nightgown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quietly and quickly changed into it, picking up her shirt and pants, placing them into the basket of dirty clothes. She takes the sheets off the covered pillows, arranging them so she had room to tuck herself in. She turned off the flashlight, leaving behind an abyss of darkness. She closes her eyes, letting the silence of her home take over her ears. When she was in a position she felt comfortable in, she tried to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, many thoughts began to flood her head. She began to think about the box with the newspapers in them. Was her theory correct? But then, why did Junseo die? Who will be the next death?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why haven't they gotten used to everything special to them being taken away from them? Why does it still hurt? What about that new girl, Jeongyeon? Will they kill her if they tell her their secret? Should she keep hanging out with them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why does it feel like they have known her before? The doorbell ended up cutting her train of thoughts, causing her to flinch from the sudden noise. She sticks to what her brain was telling her to do, ignore it. The doorbell kept ringing until she heard her father's footsteps exiting the door across hers. She heard the front door open, followed by mumbling voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina tried to eavesdrop but couldn't due to how quiet they were. When she hears the heavy food shut, she lifts her head from her pillow, wondering who it was. The door to her bedroom opens seconds later, making her immediately drive down and close her eyes. Through her eyelids, she saw the faint light from what she assumed was her flashlight. <b>"Mina."</b>, she heard a soft voice whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't respond to the call. </span>
  <b>"Mina."</b>
  <span>, the voice spoke a little louder than before. Mina hums in response, slowly opening her eyes as if she'd been asleep for a while. Mina felt her dad walk over to her bed, sitting down on it. </span>
  <b>"Wake up."</b>
  <span>, he lightly shakes her. She stirs before opening her eyes completely, humming again to show she was awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Your mom was arrested today."</b>
  <span>, her dad informed her. Hearing those words, Mina's eyes widened, her body sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"What?! How?!"</b>
  <span>, she looked at her dad directly in his eyes, searching for any sign of it being a lie as she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Shoplifting."</b>
  <span>, he said. After that, Mina didn't ask further. She and her dad knew her mom had been stealing food to bring home. They were simple things like fruits and small vegetables. It wasn't the greatest decision at the time but they were desperate... and hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretty soon, it became a habit and it never stopped. Mina, somehow, saw this coming but she always wished it never did. Eventually, everything catches up with you, right? <b>"We'll go visit her tomorrow, alright? Try to get some sleep."</b></span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dad, can we do anything for her?"</b>
  <span> Mina's dad was about to stand up but stopped at the question. He pulled out his best reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, cupcake. We can't. Rent is almost due and I'm trying to save up for what I can."</b>
  <span>, he explains. </span>
  <b>"At least for the water bill. We can go another month without electricity, right?"</b>
  <span> His smile looked faker and faker the more seconds passed. Mina understood him, so she gave him a small, sad smile in return. But then it turned serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"How much money?"</b>
  <span>, a sense of determination lingering in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina's father sighed.</span>
  <b> "The officer said $1,000. We'll see what your mother says tomorrow."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dad, what happens to mom if we can't help her?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't know, sweetheart. But because she was charged with shoplifting, she'll be in there for a year. Don't worry, okay? If it ends like that, we'll visit her every day, okay?" </b>
  <span>Mina nodded. Her dad gave her a small smile, placing a short kiss on her scalp. </span>
  <b>"Goodnight, okay? Try to get some sleep. If you need anything, I'm right across the hall, okay?"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina nodded, watching her dad stand up and exit her room. She rearranges her position, pulling the cover over her entire body. Thinking about what her mom must be going through, she begins to cry. Mina prayed that night, just as she did every night. The only difference in this prayer from the rest was the pain in her heart she was experiencing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day. For everyone and herself. Just one. She prayed for just one good day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;~~•❤️•~~&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a nightmare that awoke her from her deep slumber. She sat up from the chair with wide eyes, gasping. The sudden movement caused the chair to squeak loudly. Sana flinched at the sound, looking around as if to search where the noise came from. Her eyes stopped on Nayeon, who was slightly stirring in her sleep but a second later, she was sleeping soundly again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana let out a sigh of relief, also feeling something cold land on her cheek. Subconsciously, she wiped it with her fingers, noticing they were fresh tears. Sana hadn't realized she was crying. She thought she must have had a nightmare but it only scared her because she couldn't remember it. That was her only explanation as to why she woke up with tears and an uneasy feeling in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she couldn't remember what she dreamt, how was she supposed to warn the others? The more she thought about it, the more her mind shifted to the different feelings she'd never experienced before. She would describe it as an unexplainable urge in her chest, and even if she tried, no one would understand. Quietly, trying not to disturb her friend's slumber again, she stood up from the styling chair, wincing at the pain between her legs. Limping, she walked out of the barbershop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon was in a different location than the last time she saw it. It glowed beautifully above her, like a stage light that was meant for her only. Everything felt different. This was the only way she could describe the night: different. Before talking to Nayeon, Sana felt numb, useless, and gross.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came here during sunset, searching for the notebook she always left there. After finding it in the secret place she always kept it in, she began to write whatever popped in her mind until she felt better. It was her way to cope with life but it wasn't always effective, like today. Actually, even the talk with Nayeon didn't do anything. Sure, she doesn't feel like she did before but now, it's... different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it scared her because she didn't know how or what she was feeling. Suddenly, she turned to look at Nayeon's bike leaning against the shop's wall, then back at the shop. With a blank mind, her body began to move on its own. Sana grabbed the bicycle and rode back to her house in the middle of the night. Again, she didn't know why she was here when all she wanted to do was stay as far away from this hellhole as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she saw the building, a rapid wave of traumatic memories began to circulate in her head. It was no longer a home to her, but a dungeon. Her breathing became unsteady and her hand began to twitch. Then out of nowhere, her anxiety just... vanished. Her eyes went lifeless, her fidgeting hand stopped moving, but her feet began walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything she felt five seconds ago was gone. She was numb now. Using the key under the mat, Sana opened the door and entered. The first thing that came to her view was the kitchen. She felt herself walking to it, not being able to control the actions her body made on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next she knew, she grabbed an 8-inch chef knife from the knife holder. Knife in hand, she walked to her mom and stepfather's room in the dark hallway. In silence, she opened the door hearing snores coming from the sleeping couple. Not bothering to close the door, she walked over to the bed's side where her stepfather lied asleep, shirtless. The moment Sana raised the knife in the air with a blank face, she stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the sleeping man, she looked back at herself, processing the position she froze in. Then she gasps, clutching onto the knife as she carefully sets her hand down. Quicky, she exited the room, leaving the door open. She returned to the kitchen, setting the knife in the sink then sprinted to her room, locking the door. As she slid down the closed door, her mind could not comprehend what she was about to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a moment where she had an idea but the minute the idea could become reality, she woke up. The more time passed, the more she began to realize. With wide eyes, she gasped again, placing her hand over her mouth. Hot tears began to slide down her face. Her senses and feelings had returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strong urge in her chest she had earlier disappeared. Breathing became difficult for her. She paused, placing two fingers above her pulse on her wrist, breathing in and out until she felt her heart rate t calm down. For a little while longer, she stayed on the floor with absolutely nothing in mind. And she knew that she would not be able to return to the barbershop tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell just happened?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Something you should know is that up until this point, chapters have been prewritten and published on Wattpad. However, this is the final chapter that was prewritten meaning chapters will be published at a slower pace until the book is completed. Please keep in mind I have other stories to work on and having to focus on my real life. Thank you for understanding and as you wait, you can go ahead and check out my other works if you want to.</p><p>Thank you for reading. I really appearance it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I came up with this story when I went on a trip with my family and cousins. I was sitting on a bus when I suddenly got the idea of a girl on a bus and someone approaching her. During this time, the remake movie of IT was being released so that added further to this story. Then with movies of my childhood, Unusual Activity was created.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>